El Secreto
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Nada más ver a Soi Fong la cabeza de Byakuya Kuchiki se llenó de recuerdos. Dos años antes habían vivido un romance, pero algo en él le impidió compartir su vida con ella. ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer sitio para ella en su maltrecho corazón?
1. Reencuentro

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro fic, pero esta vez es de Byakuya (mi personaje favorito) y Soi Fong, últimamente me obsesione con esta pareja, creo que se verían bien juntos.

Es una adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 1.- Reencuentro**

— ¡Diantres! —Soi Fong murmuró entre dientes, mientras se estacionaba delante de la sencilla casa de dos plantas a las afueras de karakura.

La casa estaba situada en medio de 20 kilómetros de tierra. Al dueño, ella lo sabía muy bien, le gustaba preservar su intimidad y tener espacio suficiente. En realidad, era la persona más cerrada que había conocido jamás. Hubo un tiempo en el que había pensado que podría cambiar eso, pero se había equivocado.

Soi Fong detestaba estar allí. Las ganas que le entraron de dar media vuelta y volver a Inuzuri fueron casi incontenibles.

—Tengo que hacerlo. No tengo elección —se dijo por enésima vez en ese día sin despegar las manos del volante.

Salió del coche y fue hacia la casa, al llegar a la puerta vaciló. Entonces, repitiéndose de nuevo que no le quedaba otra alternativa, llamó al timbre. Una mujer de pelo negro, ojos azules y facciones agradables abrió la puerta.

Soi Fong se amonestó interiormente por no haber mirado en la guía para asegurarse de que aquella era la dirección de Byakuya. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera haberse mudado.

—Siento haberla molestado. Pensé que Byakuya Kuchiki vivía aquí. — dijo Soi Fong.

La mujer sonrió.

—Y vive aquí, pero aún no ha llegado a casa. ¿Le gustaría pasar y esperarlo dentro? —contestó dulcemente la chica de cabello negro.

—("Se volvió a casar") — Pensó Soi Fong cuando miró que en la mano izquierda la mujer llevaba una alianza. — Vendré más tarde. — dijo con cara de indiferencia, a pesar de que sintió una puñalada en el corazón, pero como le dio rabia que aquello la afectara tanto, decidió ignorar la nauseabunda sensación.

Cuando Soi Fong se disponía a marcharse, la mujer salió.

—¿Quiere que le diga su nombre?

Soi Fong se dio la vuelta. Encontraría otra solución. No sabía el qué, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. De nuevo sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que se había vuelto a casar. «_Debería darme lástima esta mujer_», se dijo ella. Hisana, la primera esposa de Byakuya, que había muerto trágicamente en un accidente, siempre sería la número uno en su corazón. Al momento Soi Fong se rió de sí misma; eran los celos los que hablaban por ella. Sencillamente, ella jamás había podido llegar a su corazón, mientras que parecía que esa mujer sí.

El reconocer eso le dolió aún más. Hasta ese momento ella le había echado la culpa al dominio que Hisana tenía sobre Byakuya, por cuya razón él no había podido enamorarse de ella. Pero en ese momento tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que, mientras que él lo había sido todo para ella, ella no había sido más que un cuerpo con el que satisfacer sus necesidades.

—Para ser sincera, estoy de paso por la ciudad —dijo Soi Fong y seguidamente se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su coche.

—Estoy segura de que sentirá no haberla visto — dijo la mujer desde la terraza.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Soi Fong entre dientes.

El ruido de un vehículo aproximándose le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia el camino de tierra que terminaba a pocos metros de la casa. Un sólido vehículo rojo de tracción a cuatro ruedas avanzaba por el camino. Era la camioneta de Byakuya.

Mientras él se estacionaba, Soi Fong sintió una oleada de rabia apretándole el pecho. Lo que menos le apetecía era verlo junto a su nueva esposa. Pero no tenía otra elección. El orgullo no le dejaba darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—Parece que finalmente se van a ver —dijo la mujer, que bajó las escaleras de la terraza y se acercó a Soi Fong.

Soi Fong apenas la oyó. Estaba ensimismada, con todos los sentidos puestos en el alto y musculoso Byakuya, que en ese momento salía de su todo-terreno. El Tenía el pelo negro como el ébano y los ojos oscuros. Soi Fong detestó que su presencia siguiera afectándola como en el pasado, pero enseguida se reprendió para sus adentros, y la amargura por haberse preocupado tanto por un hombre que nunca la había querido aminoró los latidos de su corazón.

—Soi Fong—la saludó con serenidad.

—Byakuya —le devolvió el saludo en el mismo tono.

—No pensé que volvería a verte.

La frialdad de su tono de voz le indujo a pensar que preferiría que no hubiera sido así. Soi Fong se arrepintió de haber ido. Miró a la mujer de ojos azules y se puso colorada de vergüenza. No solo había hecho el ridículo yendo allí, sino que lo había hecho delante de la esposa de Byakuya.

—Siento haber interrumpido su tarde —añadió en tono seco—. Felicidades por su matrimonio.

La mujer de ojos azules sonrió, como si el comentario de Soi Fong le resultara divertido.

—Está equivocada —dijo mientras le tendía la mano—. Creo que no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Rukia Kuchiki; soy la hermana de Byakuya. Mi esposo Ichigo y yo estamos aquí mientras nos pintan la casa.

—Me llamo Soi Fong —respondió estrechando la mano de la mujer.

Pero incluso después de enterarse de quién era, Soi Fong siguió sintiéndose igual de ridícula.

—Creo que iré dentro a terminar de preparar la cena. Parece que ustedes tienen que hablar de algo privado. — Dijo Rukia después de mirar a Soi Fong y Byakuya.

Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

Soi Fong miró de nuevo a Byakuya, que seguía contemplándola con la misma frialdad inicial. Se había pasado todo el camino librando una dura batalla entre su razón y su orgullo y ella había ganado. Pero en ese momento el frío recibimiento de Byakuya hizo renacer el orgullo con fuerza.

—Esto es un error —comentó Soi Fong en tono seco.

Y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el coche. Mientras avanzaba por el camino, se le saltaron las lágrimas; unas lágrimas de frustración y pena. En el retrovisor vio a Byakuya reflejado, como una mancha borrosa a través de las lágrimas. Y eso era lo que quería que fuera… un recuerdo desdibujado que con el tiempo terminara siendo una sombra en su memoria. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Tenía un recuerdo de su relación que jamás le permitiría borrar a Byakuya de su vida con la misma facilidad con la que él la había borrado a ella. En ese momento se rompió a llorar a lágrima viva.

Byakuya permaneció donde estaba, con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba el coche de Soi Fong que se alejaba. El ver a Soi Fong había sido un shock para él.

No había cambiado. Recordó la primera vez que la había visto. Los agentes de la sexta división habían sido reclamados por la segunda división de la policía de Karakura para ayudarlos con un caso y ella había sido una de las oficiales a la que habían elegido para trabajar con él, entre otros. Nada más verla entrar en la sala donde el grupo se reunió el primer día, él había presentido que le traería problemas. No era muy alta, de constitución atlética, con el pelo largo y negro trenzado, los ojos negros y unos labios de lo más deliciosos…

—¿Una antigua novia? —le preguntó Rukia, que había salido al darse cuenta de la repentina marcha de la mujer.

—Sí.

El rostro de Rukia expresó sorpresa y lo estudió detenidamente.

—¿De hace cuánto?

—Salió de la ciudad hará unos dos años.

—La familia parece creer que no has tenido una relación seria en los diez años que han pasado desde la muerte de Hisana.

—Y así es.

La afirmación tuvo el gusto de una mentira. Bueno, tal vez Soi Fong se hubiera paseado en sus sueños un par de veces en los últimos dos años pero él no la había invitado. Cuando había salido de su vida, él se había sentido aliviado.

Rukia frunció el ceño pensativamente.

—Me pregunto por qué habrá venido. — dijo ella.

En silencio Byakuya se reconoció a sí mismo que él también se había quedado sorprendido de que Soi Fong se hubiera presentado a su puerta después de tanto tiempo. Cuando se había marchado, le había dejado claro su deseo de no volverlo a ver.

Su memoria lo trasportó al último día que habían estado juntos. Habían salido a cenar al restaurante favorito de Byakuya. Soi Fong no había comido demasiado y él había pensado que estaba preocupada por algún caso, o tal vez por su madre. Su padre había muerto un par de años atrás y su madre se había mudado a Inuzuri a vivir con su hija, la hermana de Soi Fong. Las dos mujeres se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando reñían, su madre siempre la llamaba. Finalmente, Soi Fong había dejado el tenedor sobre la mesa y lo había mirado a los ojos.

—Hay algo que necesito saber —había dicho Soi Fong. El temblor de su voz había puesto a Byakuya sobre aviso.

—¿El qué?

—Cuando empezamos a salir juntos, dejaste claro que no tenías intención de casarte otra vez. Y en aquel momento, me mostré dispuesta a aceptarlo. Pero las cosas han cambiado para mí. Necesito saber si podríamos tener un futuro en común —había dicho Soi Fong con la expresión tensa; aquello le estaba resultando muy difícil.— Necesito saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que te plantees el volver a casarte.

—No —le había contestado él con sinceridad.

La rabia había brillado en los ojos de Soi Fong.

—¿Prefieres seguir viviendo con un fantasma que conmigo?

—Tengo mis razones.

—Necesito algo más que una relación temporal —se había levantado de la mesa, dispuesta a marcharse— No quiero volver a verte. Tomaré un taxi para que me lleve a casa.

Byakuya no había hecho ni dicho nada para detenerla, sino que se había quedado allí sentado mientras la veía salir del local. En su interior experimentó una punzada de remordimiento, pero se había dicho a sí mismo que sería mejor de ese modo. Ella merecía más de lo que él podía darle.

Menos de un mes más tarde ella se había mudado a Inuzuri a vivir con su madre y su hermana. Habían mantenido su relación casi en secreto, incluso para la familia de él. Solamente y por casualidad Ichigo sí que había sabido que Byakuya había salido con ella, pero incluso a él se le había dado a entender que su relación no era sentimental. De modo que no se habían producido rumores en el trabajo, ni ninguna tercera persona había intentado juntarlos. Durante el breve período que ella había permanecido en Karakura, Soi Fong lo había evitado lo más posible y tal y como se dijo para sus adentros Byakuya en ese momento, él la había evitado también a ella.

Tan solo había habido un encuentro final. Byakuya apartó aquel recuerdo de su pensamiento.

—Me ha dado la impresión de que en realidad no quería estar aquí —Rukia dijo en tono pensativo, devolviendo a Byakuya al presente.— Debía de ser algo importante lo que quería. Desde luego no ha venido a hacerte una visita de amistad.

Byakuya reconoció que Rukia tenía razón. ¿Entonces, para qué había ido Soi Fong hasta allí?

Una camioneta azul similar a la de Byakuya subió por el camino y estaciono junto a la suya y un hombre con una placa de oficial se bajó del vehículo.

—Juraría que acabo de cruzarme con Soi Fong en la carretera —dijo Ichigo Kurosaki, mientras se acercaba a su cuñado y esposa.

—Y así es —respondió Rukia.

—¿La has espantado otra vez? —Ichigo miró a Byakuya con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo hablé con ella un par de veces, pero me dio la impresión de que no sólo era una estupenda oficial de policía, sino que también era una buena mujer, fuerte y honrada…

—No la espanté la primera vez —contestó Byakuya—. Ella pensó que no merecía la pena quedarse.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

—Si no aprendes a olvidar el pasado, jamás tendrás un futuro. —le dijo Ichigo.

Byakuya apretó los dientes.

—Estoy satisfecho con la vida que llevo.

Ichigo no pareció quedarse muy convencido, pero dejó el tema.

—¿Y por qué ha venido Soi Fong? — preguntó Ichigo

—No se quedó —respondió Rukia.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ha venido desde Inuzuri y no ha dicho para qué?

Por una parte Byakuya quería dejar que Soi Fong continuara su camino, pero por otra no. Y la última tuvo más peso. Rukia tenía razón, ella no habría ido allí de no haber sido por algo muy importante.

—Creo que será mejor que me entere de por qué ha venido.

Ichigo asintió.

—No creo que tengas que ir muy lejos —dijo Rukia mientras señalaba hacia la valla.

Los dos hombres se volvieron y vieron el coche de Soi Fong entrando de nuevo.

—Ichigo y yo iremos a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena —dijo Rukia y agarró a su esposo del brazo.

Byakuya ni siquiera se fijó en ellos. Estaba ya caminando hacia el vehículo de Soi Fong para recibirla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Byakuya mientras notaba la expresión desafiante de su rostro— Debe de ser algo muy importante para que te hayas tragado ese orgullo que tienes y hayas dado la vuelta.

Soi Fong tragó saliva con dificultad; la rabia le subía por la garganta, amarga y nauseabunda.

—Lo es —se puso derecha y lo miró a los ojos—. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Byakuya notó que a Soi Fong le estaba costando mucho hacer aquello.

—Dímelo, entonces.

—Quiero que sepas que jamás habría venido aquí de haber tenido otra opción.

—Eso está bastante claro —dijo Byakuya, notando su expresión seca.

—Hace tres semanas me hirió una bala. Tuve suerte. Si me hubiera dado medio centímetro más hacia la izquierda estaría muerta. El riesgo de muerte en mi profesión es alto y por eso estoy aquí. En realidad, no me había tenido que enfrentar a una situación así anteriormente. — le comentó Soi Fong.

El pensar en que ella podría haber muerto le provocó un espasmo de terror.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo Byakuya.

Soi Fong vio la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada. Incluso había cierta ternura también.

—Pues bien, pensé que si moría… —hizo una pausa para tragar el nudo que le apretaba la garganta—. No he querido pedirte nunca nada, pero mi madre es algo mayor y no está en una posición económica demasiado buena para hacerse responsable de un niño.

Byakuya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un niño?

Soi Fong suspiró brevemente.

—Nuestro hijo.

Byakuya se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Tenía un hijo! Una oleada de júbilo, un orgullo y una emoción que jamás había esperado volver a sentir, se agolpó en su interior. Pero enseguida esas emociones dieron paso a la ira.

—¿Tuviste un hijo mío y no pensabas decírmelo nunca?

—Te negaste a abrirme el corazón. Ha sido un santuario donde solo llevas a Hisana. Me imaginé que no querrías un hijo mío. Y no te estoy pidiendo nada para ninguno de nosotros dos. Nos las arreglamos bien solos. Mientras que no me ocurra nada, no tendrás que preocuparte por nadie. Sólo quiero que me des tu palabra de que si algo me ocurre, te ocuparás de Kaoru.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Crees que abandonaría a mi hijo?

Soi Fong se sintió tentada a señalarle que no había tenido ningún remordimiento de abandonarla a ella, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería que supiera el daño que le había hecho.

—No he venido aquí para invitarte a entrar en nuestras vidas. Sólo para saber que mi hijo tiene alguien que lo proteja si a mí me ocurriera algo.

—Nuestro hijo. —Corrigió Byakuya — Y tengo la intención de hacer mucho más que eso por él.

Soi Fong se había dicho a sí misma que aunque Byakuya cumpliera con su deber y atendiera a Kaoru de pasarle algo a ella, también se conformaría con estar al margen. A no ser que no le quedara más remedio que implicarse en la vida de Kaoru. En realidad, había estado segura de que él le estaría agradecido por no haberle dicho antes lo del embarazo. Aparentemente, se había equivocado.

—¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

—Está en Inuzuri con mi madre.

Byakuya la agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la casa.

—Voy a llamar a mi comandante y le diré que necesito que me dé unos días. Después tomaremos el primer vuelo a Inuzuri.

Soi Fong experimentó una punzada de dolor de su reciente herida de bala, pero fue el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto de Byakuya lo que le hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo. Después de tanto tiempo aún tenía la capacidad de hacer que el corazón se le acelerara.

Byakuya percibió el dolor en su rostro.

—Lo siento. Había olvidado que te habían herido —se disculpó—. Esto ha sido un shock para mí. Sé que en parte es culpa mía que no vinieras a verme cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada, pero el niño tiene mi sangre y haré lo que deba hacer por él y por ti.

—Supongo que al menos deberías conocerlo —concedió Soi Fong.

Byakuya la invitó a pasar delante de él y Soi Fong obedeció. En la sala, el cansancio del viaje mezclado con la ansiedad de volver a ver a Byakuya pudieron con ella y Soi Fong se dejó caer en el sofá. Mientras, Byakuya marcó un número de teléfono.

—Te hemos oído entrar… —el alegre saludo de Rukia murió en sus labios al entrar en la sala con su marido y ver a Soi Fong, a quien miró con preocupación—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo muy pálida.

—Aún me estoy recuperando de una herida de bala —respondió Soi Fong, que no quería que pensaran que la presencia de Byakuya la había afectado tanto como en realidad lo había hecho.

Ichigo se acercó a ella.

—¿Pero ha sido grave? —le preguntó.

—No.

Desde que lo conoció en el trabajo siempre le había agradado Ichigo. Era un buen hombre, fuerte y digno de confianza.

—Me alegro. — Ichigo sonrió aliviado.

—No te vendría mal comer algo. He hecho un guiso que ya está listo. Hay suficiente para todos. Cena con nosotros—insistió Rukia.

Soi Fong pensó en rechazarlo, pero lo cierto era que tenía hambre, ya que no había comido en todo el día.

—Gracias, acepto la invitación.

Ichigo había estado escuchando la conversación telefónica de su cuñado. Cuando colgó, se acercó a él.

—Te he oído decirle al comandante que te vas a tomar unos días libres. ¿Qué ocurre?

Byakuya miró a Soi Fong.

—Parece ser que tengo un hijo de cuya existencia no me habría enterado de no haber estado Soi Fong a punto de morir —apretó los labios—. Me habría casado contigo —añadió, volviéndose hacia Soi Fong.

Soi Fong ignoró las expresiones de sorpresa de Ichigo y Rukia y lo miró con desafío.

—Quería un hombre que me amase, no uno que prefiriese vivir con un fantasma del pasado y que solo se casase conmigo por estar embarazada de su hijo.

Durante un buen rato Byakuya la miró en silencio. Entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que reservar los boletos y hacer la maleta. — dijo en tono seco antes de salir.

Continuará…

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, si pueden dejen un review.


	2. Lazos de Sangre

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:** **Haibara20:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, **May Hudson**: qué bueno que te gusto, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, **GeRiTaL-Chan:** gracias por leer, como dices hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, sobre todo que hay algunos que se quedaron inconclusos por eso quise adaptar la historia a esta pareja.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 2.- Lazos de Sangre**

Sentado en el avión unas horas después, Byakuya recordó la reacción de Rukia e Ichigo a la noticia. Se habían quedado estupefactos, pero había percibido un brillo de comprensión en sus miradas cuando Soi Fong había dicho que no quería estar con un hombre que prefiriera vivir en el pasado. Apretó los dientes. Él tenía sus razones.

Dirigió sus pensamientos de nuevo a su hermana y su cuñado, los recordó a ellos dos y a Soi Fong en el comedor. Soi Fong había estado incómoda por razones obvias, pero Rukia e Ichigo habían hecho lo posible para que ella se sintiera a gusto. Incluso habían mostrado entusiasmo por tener un sobrino. Su expresión se endureció. Y sería mejor que el resto de la familia reaccionara bien o de otro modo tendrían que vérselas con él.

Byakuya dejó de pensar en su familia y estudió a Soi Fong disimuladamente, mientras el avión despegaba. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y recordó su mueca de dolor cuando la había agarrado del brazo.

—¿Cómo te hirieron? —le preguntó cuando reparó en ese punto y es que lo había pasado por alto por el shock de ver a Soi Fong y descubrir que tenía un hijo.

Soi Fong había empezado a preguntarse si se lo preguntaría alguna vez o si sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tan superficiales que ni siquiera le importaba.

—Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento. Cuando me fui a vivir a Inuzuri, decidí no unirme al cuerpo de policía. Quería tener un horario más flexible, de modo que monté mi propia agencia de investigación y me asocié con algunos grupos de abogados. Me he dedicado a llevar a cabo investigaciones y demás procedimientos legales. El caso es que le envié una notificación de la demanda de divorcio a un tipo llamado Ulquiorra Cifer. Era un matón a quien habían atrapado en una estafa. Era un hombre muy callado, pero alguien debió de pensar que iba a empezar a decir nombres. Intentaron darle un tiro y me alcanzaron a mí. Ulquiorra siempre se ha enorgullecido de mantener su palabra pero al día siguiente empezó a hablar sin parar. Sabía tantas cosas que tuvieron que ir los federales.

Byakuya vio un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. A Soi Fong le gustaba la acción, sobre todo con final feliz. Recordó cómo se le había formado un nudo en el estómago cuando se había enterado de algunas de sus proezas. Ella creía en atrapar al malhechor, aunque ello implicara arriesgar el pellejo.

—Tienes un hijo y hasta hoy lo has educado tú sola. No puedo creer que sigas empeñada en arriesgar la vida.

Soi Fong lo miró enfadada.

—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo, igual que tú o que cualquier otro agente de la ley.

Tal vez estuviera criticándola injustamente, se dijo Byakuya para sus adentros.

—Lo malo es que si hay algún problema cerca de ti, tú enseguida lo encuentras. — le reprochó Byakuya.

—No es cierto.

Byakuya se dijo para sus adentros que debía dejar el tema, pero no pudo. El hecho de que ella hubiera estado a punto de morir continuaba inquietándolo.

—Me habría figurado que, teniendo un niño que depende de ti, habrías encontrado otra ocupación menos peligrosa. —le dijo Byakuya.

—Y pensé que había encontrado un modo más seguro de ganarme la vida —le contestó sin dilación, molesta por el tono de acusación de sus palabras—. Los trabajos que aceptaba eran sobre todo de investigación pero de papeleo, repasando expedientes federales y del estado, comprobando facturas telefónicas y ese tipo de cosas. Había algo de vigilancia, pero nada que pudiera considerarse peligroso —apretó los labios—. No quería cargarte con un niño que no deseabas, de modo que ignoré el hecho de que nadie tiene la vida garantizada.

—Pensé que me conocías mejor que todo eso. Yo siempre querré estar implicado en la vida de cualquier hijo mío —contestó Byakuya secamente.

Para sus adentros, Soi Fong reconoció que eso lo había sabido. Había sido el orgullo lo que le había impedido decírselo hasta ese momento. Eso y otra preocupación.

—Hay otra cosa que no toleraré. No te permitiré que hagas sentir a mi hijo inferior al hijo que llevaba Hisana en su seno cuando murió. Aunque lo pienses, será mejor que se lo ocultes a él o tendrás que responder ante mí.

A pesar seguir molesto con ella por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo al margen, Byakuya sabía que tenía que aceptar parte de la culpa. Se había mantenido firme en su decisión de no amar a nadie salvo a Hisana. Era lógico que Soi Fong pensara que pudiera sentir lo mismo hacia el hijo que Hisana llevaba en su seno cuando había muerto. Pero estaba equivocada. Cualquier hijo suyo sería especial para él. Con cada momento que pasaba, la necesidad de ver a su hijo, de abrazarlo, se hacía más intensa.

—Te prometo que jamás haré que se sienta inferior a nadie. Me criaron en la creencia de que cada niño es único y especial.

Parecía sincero, pero aunque habría aceptado su palabra en cualquier otra cosa, su hijo era demasiado importante para ella. Vigilaría de cerca a Byakuya. En cuanto notara que estaba comparando a Kaoru con el hijo que había imaginado que tendría con Hisana, echaría a Byakuya de sus vidas. Cediendo al agotamiento, Soi Fong cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Entre vuelo y vuelo y retrasos, estaba amaneciendo cuando por fin aterrizaron en Inuzuri.

En el trayecto hasta la casa que ella y Kaoru compartían con su hermana y su madre, Soi Fong se puso cada vez más nerviosa. Byakuya nunca había sido una persona habladora y el silencio en el coche se le hizo insoportable.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Kaoru sobre mí? —le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Nada. Apenas tiene dos años y hasta ahora, no ha preguntado por su padre, de modo que nunca le he dicho nada.

Byakuya la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y qué ibas a contarle cuando te preguntara?

—Para ser sincera, no estaba del todo segura —se puso derecha—. Pero nunca le habría dicho nada para ponerle en tu contra.

—El hecho de no contarme que tenía un hijo habría tenido el mismo efecto. —no pudo evitar reprocharle.

—Hice lo que creí conveniente en ese momento.

Byakuya se mordió la lengua para no responderle de mala manera. Para ser justos, sabía que no podía echarle toda la culpa a ella. Él le había dicho que no quería una relación que fuera más allá de algo superficial.

No volvieron a hablar más hasta que no accedieron a un camino que conducía a una enorme y vieja casona de dos pisos en uno de los barrios más antiguos de Inuzuri. Por segunda vez fue Byakuya quien rompió el silencio.

—Me gusta saber dónde me meto. ¿Qué piensan tu madre y tu hermana de que yo venga?

—Están nerviosas, pero la verdad es que no se oponen. Tienen miedo de que no quieras de verdad ocuparte de Kaoru, o de que él se dé cuenta y se sienta rechazado.

—Yo jamás le haría eso.

Soi Fong sabía que lo decía de corazón y como madre, sentía que su hijo era tan adorable que cualquiera se enamoraría de él. Sin embargo, como ella ya había sufrido por culpa del pasado de Byakuya, se prometió a sí misma que jamás permitiría que su hijo sufriera por el mismo motivo.

Al entrar en la casa, les llegó el olor a café y a pastas de canela recién hechas. Antes de que les diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta, dos mujeres salieron de la cocina. La que iba delante tendría unos cincuenta y tantos años. Tenía el pelo negro trenzado al frente, la mujer que la seguía, era morena y con el cabello morado.

—Nos despertamos temprano y no pudimos volver a dormirnos —dijo la mayor de las dos en tono lleno de ansiedad mientras estudiaba primero a Soi Fong y después a Byakuya.

Soi Fong aparentó una calma que no sentía.

—Mamá, este es Byakuya. Byakuya, esta es mi madre, Unohana.

Byakuya le estrechó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerla.

Unohana aceptó su saludo pero no dijo nada.

—Y esta es mi hermana, Yoruichi —Soi Fong terminó con las presentaciones.

—Encantado —dijo Byakuya mientras le daba la mano.

—No estoy lista para decir lo mismo de usted —contestó Yoruichi, que aceptó el saludo, pero lo miró con sospecha.

—Yoruichi —Soi Fong la amonestó con dureza.

—Yoruichi es a veces demasiado directa —comentó Unohana—. Pero ella está diciendo en voz alta lo que yo estoy pensando, también —un fiero sentimiento de protección brilló en su mirada cuando levantó los ojos hacia Byakuya—. No permitiremos que le haga daño a Kaoru de ninguna de las maneras.

Byakuya miró a las mujeres con indignación.

—He venido aquí a aceptar mi responsabilidad como padre de Kaoru. De haber sabido lo del embarazo, me habría casado con Soi Fong y cuidado de ella y de nuestro hijo desde el principio —se volvió hacia Soi Fong, tenía los labios apretados con resolución—. No es demasiado tarde para enmendar las cosas. He pensado sobre todo esto y he decidido que tenemos que casarnos. Y deberíamos hacerlo lo antes posible.

Soi Fong siempre había sabido que Byakuya era un hombre que vivía según un fuerte código moral. También sabía que era el deber lo que lo empujaba a querer casarse con ella. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

—No te he dejado entrar en mi vida y en la de Kaoru porque quisiera casarme contigo. — le dijo Soi Fong con dureza.

—No permitiré que mi hijo vaya por la vida como un bastardo. Nos casaremos y le cambiaré el apellido a Kuchiki. Quiero que sepa que es tanto un miembro de mi familia como de la tuya.

—Podemos cambiarle el apellido sin tener que casarnos.

—Eso no es suficiente. Quiero que pueda decir que sus padres están casados. Sé que tal vez parezca anticuado, pero yo soy así.

Unohana se interpuso entre su hija y Byakuya.

—Me doy cuenta de que la vida podría ser mucho más fácil para Kaoru si tiene un padre que quiere reclamarlo, pero no permitiré que fuerce a Soi Fong a hacer algo que ella piensa que no es correcto.

Yoruichi se colocó entre su mamá y Byakuya.

—Ni yo tampoco.

A Byakuya le recordaron a las mujeres de su familia: fuertes, con personalidad, resueltas, dignas de confianza y obstinadas.

—Sólo estoy intentando hacer lo mejor para mi hijo.

Aunque Soi Fong no estaba segura de que Byakuya pudiera hacerle un hueco a su hijo en su corazón, salió en su defensa. Era, de eso estaba segura, un hombre de honor.

—Sé que Byakuya tiene buenas intenciones —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia un lado.

Byakuya, que había notado las dudas que tenía sobre su papel de padre, se sorprendió al escuchar la convicción en su voz.

—Supongo que no nos quedó otro remedio que hacerle partícipe de esto —dijo Unohana con un sonoro suspiro, aún no demasiado convencida de que aquella fuera la mejor opción.

—Soi Fong es una mujer maravillosa y ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría pensar en no considerarla lo más importante en su vida. —dijo Yoruichi mirando a Byakuya con dureza.

De modo que Soi Fong les había dicho «por qué» había decidido tener el hijo en secreto.

—Siempre he respetado a Soi Fong y sé que es una persona de primera. — dijo Byakuya.

Tanto Unohana como Yoruichi le echaron sendas miradas contrariadas, como queriéndole decir que su respuesta no les había parecido satisfactoria.

—Es una mujer de la que cualquier hombre debería estar orgulloso de amar —le soltó Unohana y Yoruichi asintió con determinación.

—Ha sido un viaje muy largo —la interrumpió Soi Fong.

Les había confesado a su madre y a su tía que había estado enamorada de Byakuya y que había esperado que él se enamorara de ella e incluso aunque Byakuya hubiera adivinado que ese era el caso, no quería que ni su madre ni su hermana lo soltaran de repente.

—Llevaré a Byakuya a su habitación.

—Hay café y pastas de canela recién hechas en la cocina —dijo Yoruichi.

—En cuanto nos hayamos aseado un poco bajaremos a desayunar. — les dijo Soi Fong, se dio la vuelta y le hizo una señal a Byakuya para que la siguiera por las escaleras.

Byakuya se echó al hombro su bolsa y la de ella y se despidió de la madre y la hermana de Soi Fong. Cuando llegaron al rellano del segundo piso, él se colocó delante de ella.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Soi Fong también estaba deseando ver al niño. Sabía que con sólo verlo se sentiría más fuerte.

—Está dormido y no quiero despertarlo —dijo en voz baja al tiempo que se iban acercando al dormitorio, donde la entrada estaba bloqueada por una valla baja para que el niño no se saliera.

Byakuya se asomó. La persiana estaba levantada y por la ventana entraba la luz grisácea del amanecer, que sumergía el cuarto en una luz tenue y lechosa. Inmediatamente miró hacia la cama que había en un rincón. Una barra en el lateral de fuera protegía al niño para que no se cayera de la cama. Byakuya vio que Soi Fong no estaba dispuesta a abrir la valla que lo separaba del niño y frunció el ceño.

—Quiero verlo de cerca.

—Te lo he dicho, no quiero despertarlo.

—¿Mamá? —llamó una fina voz desde la cama.

Al momento siguiente el ocupante de la cama se movió hasta los pies de la misma, bajó y fue hacia la puerta. Iba frotándose los ojos, señal de que aún estaba medio dormido. A mitad de la habitación, miró hacia la puerta y se detuvo bruscamente.

A Soi Fong no la sorprendió. Byakuya imponía. Pero no quiso que el primer encuentro entre su hijo y el padre de éste atemorizase al niño. Rápidamente encendió la luz.

—Hola, cariño —dijo con toda la ternura de la que era capaz mientras abría la valla.

Kaoru estaba clavado en el suelo, mirando a aquel extraño alto y moreno que había a la puerta.

—No pasa nada —dijo Soi Fong en tono tranquilizador y entonces se dio cuenta de que su hijo no tenía miedo.

En realidad estudiaba a Byakuya con especulación disimulada, con la misma expresión que tantas veces había visto en él, cuando este veía a una persona por primera vez y no sabía si se trataba de un amigo o un enemigo.

Soi Fong volvió la cabeza y vio que Byakuya no se había movido. Estaba allí a la puerta como una estatua, mirando a su hijo. El pensar que pudiera sentirse decepcionado después de ver al niño la llenó de rabia. Pero de repente una expresión llena de ternura y felicidad asomó al rostro de Byakuya; una ternura tan intensa que Soi Fong se quedó sobrecogida.

Byakuya tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entrar en la habitación y levantar en brazos a su hijo. No quería asustarlo. No había duda de que era hijo suyo. Kaoru era la viva imagen de él a su edad. Pero ni por un momento había cuestionado la sinceridad de Soi Fong. Se quedó a la puerta, pero se puso de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que el niño.

—Estoy muy contento de conocerte. —le dijo con tono suave.

Kaoru se quedó donde estaba, con la cabeza ladeada y siguió estudiándolo.

Soi Fong le tendió la mano a su hijo.

—Quiero presentarte a Byakuya Kuchiki —le insistió.

De la mano de su madre Kaoru avanzó hacia Byakuya.

—Byakuya es un amigo —Soi Fong vio que Byakuya apretaba los dientes, controlando el fastidio—. Y también es tu padre.

—Byakuya —pronunció Kaoru lentamente con su voz de niño, como si quisiera saborear la palabra.

—Puedes llamarme papá —dijo Byakuya. Al verlos a los dos juntos, Soi Fong pensó en lo mucho que se parecían. Siempre había pensado que Kaoru se parecía a su padre, pero hasta ese momento no había sabido cuánto. Y el parecido no solo era físico. Los gestos de Kaoru, su porte, el modo de mirar a su padre como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, estudiándolo con disimulado interés… Todo ello se combinaba para formar una réplica en miniatura de Byakuya.

Soi Fong se dio cuenta de que Byakuya estaba deseando levantar en brazos a su hijo y abrazarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si me das la mano? —le dijo Byakuya tendiéndole la mano, Kaoru soltó la mano de su madre, dio un paso hacia el hombre y colocó su manita en la de su papá.

El deseo que sintió de abrazar al niño fue muy grande, pero Byakuya decidió soltarlo pasados unos segundos.

—Byakuya —repitió Kaoru con una sonrisa que indicaba que lo había aceptado como amigo.

—Papá —Byakuya corrigió al niño con una sonrisa para hacerle saber al niño que él también los consideraba su amigo.

Kaoru miró a su madre como confundido.

—Papá. Debes llamarlo papá.

Soi Fong respondió a la pregunta que leyó en sus ojos.

En silencio rezó, para que por el bien de su hijo, la ternura que había visto en los ojos de Byakuya permaneciera al margen de los fantasmas que lo obsesionaban. Kaoru se volvió hacia su padre.

—Papaaa —dijo Kaoru, alargando la vocal final como para que luego se le grabara el nombre en la memoria.

A Byakuya se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Hijo —dijo y le acarició el cabello—. ¿Me das un abrazo?

Soi Fong se sorprendió. Jamás había visto aquel lado abiertamente cariñoso del que fuera su amante. Había sido amable con ella, generoso, tierno y considerado, pero Soi Fong siempre había sido consciente de la pared que la separaba de él. Por un momento sintió celos de que su hijo hubiera accedido al corazón de Byakuya con tanta facilidad. Entonces el orgullo la rescató. Se negaba a malgastar emociones con un hombre que prefería un fantasma del pasado a una mujer de carne y hueso.

—Dale un abrazo a tu padre —lo animó, dándole a Kaoru un suave empujón en dirección a el pelinegro.

Kaoru vaciló un momento y entonces, con una sonrisa como la de su padre, abrió los brazos, se acercó a su progenitor y le rodeó el cuello.

Un sinfín de emociones inesperadas invadió a Byakuya mientras respondía al abrazo de su hijo. Kaoru quiso soltarse al momento y Byakuya no lo obligó.

Satisfecho de que el extraño no fuera una amenaza, Kaoru se volvió hacia su madre y le echó los brazos.

—Supongo que querrás que te vista y después desayunar.

Como le seguía doliendo el hombro, se agachó y abrazó a su hijo.

Kaoru asintió vigorosamente.

Sintiendo que necesitaba estar sola con su hijo un rato, Soi Fong lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

—Primero le enseñaremos a tu padre su habitación. —Soi Fong señaló una puerta en el mismo lado del pasillo que la de Kaoru—. Ese es mi dormitorio.

Byakuya dejó la bolsa de Soi Fong en la puerta de la habitación que acababa de indicarle.

Entonces señaló con la cabeza hacia una habitación que estaba al otro lado del pasillo:

—Esa será tu habitación.

Contento de estar tan cerca de la habitación de su hijo, Byakuya sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, si pueden dejen un review.


	3. Miedo

Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 3.- Miedo.**

Soi Fong terminó de cambiarle el pañal a Kaoru y lo estaba vistiendo cuando sintió una sensación extraña en la espalda. Sin darse la vuelta, estuvo segura de que Byakuya estaba observándolos desde la puerta.

Kaoru se asomó por detrás de su madre.

—Papaa. —le confirmó.

Byakuya se acercó a ellos y le echó los brazos al niño.

—¿Quieres que te lleve abajo en brazos?

Soi Fong pensó que Kaoru diría que no.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y estudió de nuevo al hombre alto y fornido que tenía delante, mientras su madre terminaba de atarle un zapato. Cuando terminó se deslizó de la cama y se quedó unos segundos de pie junto a su madre. Entonces le echó los brazos a Byakuya.

Sonriendo de placer, Byakuya tomó a su hijo en brazos.

Hacían una estupenda pareja, pensó Soi Fong, mientras los observaba a los dos juntos. Aún le dolía en su orgullo, pero tenía que reconocer que el haber juntado a Byakuya y a su hijo era lo mejor que había podido hacer.

Después del desayuno de Kaoru, a Soi Fong no le quedó más remedio que irse a tumbar a su dormitorio.

En ese momento sintió que alguien la zarandeaba con suavidad.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Byakuya, e inmediatamente se incorporó asustada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Antes de poder ponerse de pie, el aturdimiento la obligó a hacer una pausa para agarrarse la cabeza con las dos manos.

Byakuya la agarró por los hombros.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo es un mareo. —contestó furiosa de que su cuerpo no estuviera curándose a la velocidad que ella deseaba.

Incluso más desconcertante le resultó el relajante calor que el contacto de las manos de aquel hombre pareció enviar a todas las partes de su cuerpo. No quería que él la afectara de ese modo. No quería sentir nada hacia Byakuya. Torció un poco el hombro para que él se diera cuenta de que quería que la soltara y aspiró con fuerza en señal de dolor.

—Sólo estaba intentando ayudarte. —dijo Byakuya con impaciencia mientras la soltaba y retrocedía un poco.

Soi Fong se reprendió para sus adentros por exagerar, pero lo cierto era que en lo tocante a Byakuya nunca había logrado controlarse. Pasada ya la náusea, volvió el miedo.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Kaoru?

—Kaoru está bien. —la tranquilizó Byakuya.—Él y yo nos hemos estado conociendo. Es un niño muy listo y vivaracho.

Soi Fong vio el amor reflejado en los ojos de Byakuya. Estaba claro que había dejado a Kaoru entrar en su corazón y por el bien de su hijo, se alegraba.

—Se está haciendo tarde y quiero ir a solicitar nuestra licencia matrimonial hoy mismo.

Soi Fong miró el reloj que había en la mesilla y vio que eran más de las dos.

—¿He dormido todo este tiempo?

—Necesitabas descansar. Aún estás recuperándote de la herida.

—¿Dónde está Kaoru?

—Está durmiendo.—Byakuya retrocedió para apoyarse contra la pared.— Te quiere mucho. A cada rato insistía en que viniéramos a verte.

El cariño de su hijo la llenó de orgullo.

—Es un niño muy cariñoso. —dijo con satisfacción.

—Le tienes muy bien educado.—Byakuya se puso derecho.— Y ahora me toca a mí hacer lo correcto con él. Mientras que está durmiendo, vamos a ir por nuestra licencia. Tu madre te está preparando un sandwich para que te lo comas por el camino.

Soi Fong apretó los dientes.

—No voy a casarme contigo. No te he metido en todo esto por esa razón.

—Nos vamos a casar. Es lo mejor por el bien de Kaoru. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. Quiero que el niño lleve mi apellido y que sepa que quiero ser su padre en todos los sentidos, incluyendo el legal.

Soi Fong frunció el ceño.

—No me quieres por esposa. Eso me lo dejaste muy claro.

—No es nada personal. No quiero a ninguna mujer por esposa.

—¿Y se supone que eso me debe tranquilizar?

—Si no me dejas que me case contigo, en un futuro Kaoru podría pensar que no lo quiero. No quiero que dude de los lazos que me unen a él.

—Le explicaré que yo lo quise así.

—Y también está el sistema legal. —insistió Byakuya.— Si algo te ocurriera, los tribunales podrían verlo de otro modo. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no podemos confiar en que un juez haga siempre lo correcto. Si no nos casamos, un tribunal podría negarme la custodia. Y si el tribunal no cree que tu madre y tu hermana podrían ocuparse bien de él, Kaoru podría terminar en algún hogar de acogida.

Soi Fong tuvo que reconocer que existía la posibilidad de que las cosas terminaran como decía Byakuya; era una posibilidad muy pequeña, pero ahí estaba.

—Solíamos llevarnos bien. —Continuó diciendo Byakuya—. Tenemos los mismos gustos, muchos intereses comunes y ambos sabemos cómo satisfacernos físicamente. Yo diría que probablemente tenemos más cosas a nuestro favor que otras parejas de casados.

De mala gana Soi Fong reconoció para sus adentros que sus argumentos eran válidos. Sin embargo, siguió sintiendo inquietud. Le estaba pidiendo que volvieran a la situación en la que habían estado antes. Bueno, no exactamente. En el presente estaba avisada. No sería tan tonta como para entregarle su corazón.

—De acuerdo, me casaré contigo por el bien de Kaoru. Pero si el matrimonio no funciona, quiero que me des tu palabra de que me concederás el divorcio y de que no intentarás quedarte con la custodia del niño.

—Quiero que compartamos la custodia de Kaoru.

—No quiero que el niño vaya de uno a otro. Quiero la guarda y custodia plena y yo pondré las condiciones.

Byakuya vio la determinación escrita en su rostro. Si quería casarse con ella, iba a tener que hacer concesiones.

—Quiero que me des tu palabra de que serás justa.

A Soi Fong le dolió que no confiara en ella, pero lo cierto era que ella tampoco había demostrado una confianza ciega en él.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Y tú la mía.

—Entonces dame unos minutos para que me tranquilice. —Miró el traje que llevaba dos días puesto y arrugó la nariz.— Necesito darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia.

Byakuya salió y Soi Fong permaneció un buen rato con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en la puerta. Interiormente se dijo que debía estar contenta de que él estuviera conduciéndose en todo aquello de un modo tan civilizado. Pero debía de habérselo imaginado. Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre que sabía dominarse, un hombre práctico que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, que sabía cuál era su deber y que tenía la habilidad de cumplir esos principios sin permitir que sus sentimientos se interpusieran.

Soi Fong se duchó y acababa de entrar en su habitación para vestirse cuando se oyeron unos golpes a la puerta, seguidos inmediatamente de la entrada de su hermana y de su madre.

—Yoruichi y yo hemos estado hablando de tu situación y no estamos seguras de que casarte con Byakuya Kuchiki sea lo correcto. —dijo Unohana nada más cerrar la puerta.

—Nos las hemos arreglado bien las tres juntas. —añadió Yoruichi.

—Estoy haciendo esto para asegurar el futuro de Kaoru. —les explicó Soi Fong y miró a su madre.—Tienes cincuenta y tres años. Tendrás setenta y tres antes de que Kaoru cumpla los veintiuno.

—Es que no estamos seguras de que debas atarte a un hombre por el bien de un niño. —dijo Unohana con preocupación.

—No me voy a atar a él. Me ha dado su palabra de que si el matrimonio no resulta, nos divorciaremos y yo tendré la custodia de Kaoru sin que él me lleve a juicio.

—¿Te lo ha puesto por escrito? —le preguntó Yoruichi.

—Tengo la palabra de Byakuya.

—Creo que debería ponértelo por escrito. —la animó Unohana.

Soi Fong entendió la preocupación de las mujeres y de haber estado tratando con otro hombre que no hubiera sido Byakuya Kuchiki, habría insistido en que hicieran el acuerdo por escrito también, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que confiaba en él.

—Como dije antes, Byakuya es un hombre de honor. Si dudara de eso, jamás habría acudido a él.

Yoruichi frunció la boca haciendo un mohín y Soi Fong se preparó para lo que le iba a caer encima. Cuando miró a su madre vio el mismo gesto en su cara.

Entonces, de repente, Yoruichi abandonó la expresión y se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso fuera cierto, no le importaría hacerlo por escrito. —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Unohana asintió y siguió a su hija.

—Dejen a Byakuya en paz .—dijo Soi Fong al verlas salir, pero sabía que no le iban a hacer caso.

Se vistió a toda prisa y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Encontró a Byakuya en la cocina con su madre y su hermana. Estaba sentado a la mesa, escribiendo algo en un papel.

—No es necesario. —dijo Soi Fong roja de vergüenza.

—Si es para tranquilizar a tu madre y a tu hermana, sí que lo es. —contestó Byakuya sin dejar de escribir.

Soi Fong le echó a las mujeres una mirada de rabia e impaciencia.

—No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto.

—He visto muchos programas de televisión donde se trasmiten juicios en directo y esto es lo que el juez siempre aconseja a los demandados. —dijo Yoruichi mirándola con superioridad.

—Byakuya y yo no tenemos nada que ver con las personas que ves en esos programas. —soltó Soi Fong, cada vez más avergonzada.

—Estoy segura de que eso mismo pensaban muchas de esas personas antes de terminar ahí. —le contestó Yoruichi.

Soi Fong le echó una mirada a su hermana como queriéndole decir que era imposible y entonces se volvió hacia Byakuya.

—Siento muchísimo todo esto. Les dije que eras un hombre de palabra. En realidad, se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión.

Byakuya firmó el papel y seguidamente la miró.

—El hecho de que no acudieras a mí cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada, probablemente habría contribuido para que desconfíen de mí. He escrito este papel para demostrarles que jamás te causaré a ti o a tu hijo ningún daño. —dijo con un trasfondo de brusquedad en su voz.

—Hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor. Nunca dije que fuera perfecta.—se volvió a mirar a su madre y hermana.—Y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso fue un error, de modo que estoy intentando corregirlo. —Volvió a mirar a Byakuya.— Y no necesito que me reprendas por mi decisión inicial. Me basé únicamente en tu actitud hacia el matrimonio. —se volvió de nuevo hacia su madre y hermana.— Y mi decisión presente se basa en el bienestar de mi hijo. Estoy haciendo lo que creo que debo hacer por el futuro de Kaoru.

Los tres la miraron con indulgencia.

—Yo guardaré esto en lugar seguro.— dijo Unohana recogiendo el papel que Byakuya había firmado y salió de la habitación con Yoruichi pisándole los talones.

Byakuya se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Estás lista?

Soi Fong asintió secamente.

—Parece como si fueras a ir a un entierro. —murmuró mientras salían de la casa y se dirigían hacia el coche de Soi Fong.

Soi Fong no respondió, pero por dentro pensó que ir a un entierro no sería nada comparado con el dolor que sentiría si dejaba que lo que había sentido una vez por Byakuya despertara a la vida.

Una media hora después Soi Fong y Byakuya volvieron al coche. El conseguir una licencia matrimonial había sido lo más fácil del mundo, ni análisis de sangre, ni identificación y en ese momento salían ya con el documento en la mano. A los tres días sería válido y podría casarlos cualquier cura, rabino o reconocido ministro de cualquier denominación, o un juez.

Durante todo el proceso Soi Fong había observado a Byakuya. Había estado serio, tenso, dejándole bien claro que aunque estuviera dispuesto a casarse, aquella unión no era más que un medio legal para conseguir algo. Estaba segura de que en cuanto le cambiaran el apellido al niño y se afirmara la posición de Byakuya como padre de Kaoru, Byakuya querría divorciarse.

—Después de la ceremonia y sólo porque tengamos entonces un papel que diga que estamos casados, no creas que me voy a meter corriendo en tu cama.

Byakuya la miró con impaciencia.

—Una vez celebrada la ceremonia, estaremos casados y tengo la intención de que nuestro matrimonio sea duradero.

Soi Fong apretó los dientes con determinación.

—No pienso compartir cama con un fantasma. Ya lo hice una vez y no pienso repetirlo.

Byakuya la agarró del brazo para que se detuviera.

—Tenemos un hijo en común al que debemos educar. Necesita tanto un padre como una madre, preferiblemente bajo el mismo techo. Quiero que me prometas que al menos nos darás una oportunidad.

El roce de sus dedos encendió la chispa del fuego que aún dormía en su interior. Byakuya seguía atrayéndola tanto que Soi Fong se murió de rabia.

—Antes de hacer ninguna promesa, quiero que me prometas que intentarás enterrar a Hisana y que me dejarás entrar en tu corazón. —Cuando Byakuya no respondió, ella lo miró muy enfadada.—Espero que tú y tu fantasma tengan una vida muy feliz, pero no esperes que yo la comparta con ustedes.

—No puedo soportar otra pérdida. Una vez fue suficiente. —dijo Byakuya de mala gana.

¡Entonces era eso! Se aferraba a Hisana porque tenía miedo de volver a amar. Soi Fong estudió el fuerte contorno de su mandíbula. Jamás podría atravesar la barrera que Byakuya había levantado alrededor de su corazón. Lo había intentado en una ocasión y había terminado sufriendo. Y además, no le cabía duda que volvería a ocurrir lo mismo.

—Con una vez ya tuve bastante. —murmuró entre dientes.

Entonces se soltó de él y cruzó la calle sin esperar a Byakuya. Éste esperó a que pasara un coche antes de cruzar él también. No podía culpar a Soi Fong por querer más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle, pero él no pensaba abandonar la idea de intentar tener una vida juntos. Le gustaba estar con ella y quería estar con su hijo todos los días.

Un extraño picor, algo que siempre sentía cuando algo no iba bien, le hizo volver la cabeza hacia un vehículo que se aproximaba por la izquierda. Vio que iba a toda velocidad en dirección a Soi Fong. Byakuya corrió y la alcanzó; la agarró de la cintura y la cargó en brazos hasta el espacio que había entre el coche de Soi Fong y el de detrás. En ese momento, se oyó el impacto de un coche chocando contra otro, mientras ellos perdían el equilibrio y caían juntos al suelo.

—¡Ay! —Soi Fong se incorporó.— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Byakuya se asomó para ver el golpe que le habían dado al coche de Soi Fong.

—Alguien ha intentado atropellarte.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Atropellarme?

—Eso es lo que yo creo. —Se volvió hacia ella.— Quédate ahí en el suelo.

Soi Fong pensó en desobedecerlo, en demostrarle que podía cuidarse sola. Pero entonces pensó en Kaoru y se quedó donde estaba.

—Supongo que llevarás una pistola. ¿La tienes en el bolso? — le preguntó Byakuya.

—No me la he traído.

Byakuya la miró con dureza.

—No puedo creérmelo.—murmuró Soi Fong.— ¿Quién querría matarme?

En ese momento un hombre salió corriendo del edificio de donde ellos habían salido.

—Lo he visto todo. Parecía que ese tipo ha intentado matarla.

Unas cuantas personas más también se acercaron a ellos de distintas direcciones.

—No pienso quedarme aquí en el suelo para que empiece a venir gente .—dijo Soi Fong, mientras empezaba a levantarse.

El hombre llegó hasta ellos y la miró con preocupación.

—Está usted muy nerviosa. No me lo podía creer cuando vi a ese tipo que iba disparado hacia usted. —de pronto sonrió—. He conseguido apuntar parte de la matrícula.

Byakuya la ayudó a levantarse y abrió la puerta del coche.

—Métete y agáchate. —le ordenó.— Tal vez el asesino no sea el conductor y esté escondido en alguna parte esperando a terminar el trabajo por si el conductor fallaba.

Soi Fong lo obedeció. Estaba muerta de miedo y le dolía mucho el hombro; se alegró de que Byakuya estuviera allí con ella. Era obstinado y autoritario a veces, pero en ese momento le hizo sentirse segura.

—He llamado a la policía y a una ambulancia. —dijo una mujer que se unió a ellos, con un celular en la mano.

La gente empezó a arremolinarse alrededor del coche.

—¿Alguno de ustedes vio al conductor? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Creo que era un hombre. —dijo un señor delgado.

—¿Quién sabe? —Comentó la mujer rubia que estaba a su lado mientras lo miraba con ironía.— Quienquiera que fuera llevaba un sombrero negro bien calado y gafas de sol.

En ese momento se oyeron las sirenas de un coche de policía y de una ambulancia.

Byakuya abrió la puerta del coche y vio que Soi Fong se había acurrucado en el suelo.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Necesitas que te echen un vistazo los de la ambulancia?

—No. Solo estoy asustada, pero estoy bien. —le aseguró ella.

—Bien. Cuanto menos se te vea, mejor. —cerró la puerta y paseó la mirada por el grupo de curiosos que empezaba a dispersarse, buscando a alguien que pudiera ser una amenaza para Soi Fong.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó uno de los dos policías que acababa de llegar a Byakuya.

—Alguien ha intentado atropellar a mi prometida hace un rato. —miró hacia los enfermeros que se acercaban hacia ellos—. No precisa de atención médica. —entonces se volvió hacia el policía—. Creo que lo mejor sería que la llevara a algún lugar seguro.

El segundo de los policías lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Está intentando decir que alguien intentó atropellarla adrede? ¿Quién?

—Eso no lo sabemos.

El escepticismo del hombre aumentó.

—¿Entonces, por qué?

—Aún no lo hemos hablado.

—¿Entonces qué le hace pensar que no haya podido ser alguien que fuera conduciendo bebido, por ejemplo?

—No hace mucho recibió un disparo de bala y estuvo a punto de morir. Creo que esa misma persona ha intentado terminar el trabajo hace un momento.

El policía lo miró con más interés.

—¿Dice que alguien le disparó?

Soi Fong había bajado la ventanilla un poco para escuchar.

—Avisen al detective Ukitake. —Dijo Soi Fong.— Está trabajando en el caso.

—Quiero llevármela de aquí cuanto antes. —dijo Byakuya con autoridad.

El policía asintió.

—Si sus sospechas son ciertas, necesitaremos analizar la pintura del golpe que le han dado en el coche y tomar algunas fotos de la escena. Le diré al oficial que los lleve a casa. ¿Quiere que le remolquen el coche después a algún sitio? Parece que habrá que arreglar el parachoques delantero para que pueda volver a conducirlo.

Soi Fong le dio la dirección de su mecánico. Entonces, con Byakuya protegiéndola como un escudo, pasó de su coche al coche patrulla. Una vez dentro, el policía llamó al detective Ukitake.

—Viene para acá. —les dijo el hombre pasados unos minutos.

El detective Ukitake llegó bastante pronto, evaluó el escenario del crimen y después se acercó a la ventanilla del coche patrulla para hablar con Soi Fong.

—Tal vez fuera usted el objetivo la primera vez, pero seguramente no fuera así. —dijo.— Estamos seguros de que el tirador era un profesional. Esto desde luego ha sido obra de un aficionado… —hizo una pausa.— Si es que han intentado matarla. Podría haber sido un conductor que iba borracho.

—¿Han estado a punto de matarla dos veces y usted quiere hacernos creer que simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado? —le reprocho Byakuya.

—No intento hacer creer nada. Sólo estaba mencionando la posibilidad. —Ukitake era un hombre de unos cincuenta años de pelo blanco y profundas ojeras.— Maldita sea, si ella fuera el blanco original, estamos en el principio. —miró a Soi Fong.— ¿Quién la quiere muerta?

—No tengo ni idea. — contestó Soi Fong sacudió la cabeza.

—¿En qué casos estás trabajando? — le preguntó Byakuya.

Soi Fong se revolvió en el asiento con molestia.

—Si le abro mis expedientes, será mejor que cierre el negocio. Las personas vienen a mí porque se supone que soy una detective privado.

El otro detective frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—Se trata de su vida.

—Lo sé. Pero mis clientes no van a hablar con usted con la misma confianza que conmigo. Además, comprobé los antecedentes de cada persona antes de aceptar los casos. Ninguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales. Si sospechara de alguno, se lo diría. Pero no es así. Deje que le eche un vistazo a mis expedientes y después lo llamaré.

Ukitake no pareció quedar satisfecho.

—Esto no es un juego. —le dijo Byakuya enfadado—. Dale tus expedientes y deja que yo te lleve a algún sitio seguro hasta que agarren a ese loco.

—¿Y si no lo atrapan? —Miró al detective—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene para dedicarlo a mi caso?

—Tengo mucho trabajo. —Reconoció Ukitake—. Pero le daré prioridad al suyo.

—Durante un día o dos. —Contestó Soi Fong.— Entrevistará a mis clientes, me quitará la oportunidad de volver a tener ninguno y probablemente no averiguará nada. Soy oficial de policía. Estuve en Karakura antes de venir aquí. En cuanto piense que sospecho de alguien, me pondré en contacto con usted, de verdad.

—No me gusta. Podría conseguir una orden judicial. Si alguien la persigue, está usted dificultando mi investigación.

—Y yo le diré al juez que ni siquiera está seguro de que alguien esté detrás de mí… que está invadiendo mi intimidad y la de mis clientes en busca de un sospechoso cuando ni siquiera cree que exista tal sospechoso.

Él no refutó sus palabras.

—Recogeremos todas lal pruebas que podamos aquí por si acaso alguien estuviera detrás de usted.

Byakuya quería insistirle a Soi Fong para que le diera sus expedientes a la policía, pero sabía por la cara que había puesto Soi Fong que estaba empeñada en investigarlo ella sola.

El detective se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces vaciló y se dio la vuelta.

—Por si acaso estuviera equivocado y usted en lo correcto, tenga cuidado.

—Yo cuidaré de ella. —le aseguró Byakuya.

Ukitake asintió y se marchó.

Soi Fong se quedó en silencio. Tenía sus propios planes sobre cómo llevar la situación, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar de enfrentarse a Byakuya.

—¿Entonces quién quiere eliminarte? —le preguntó Byakuya mientras se alejaban del lugar de los hechos.

Soi Fong lo miró con ironía.

—Crees que de haberlo sabido no se lo habría dicho al detective Ukitake.

—Que yo recuerde, siempre reparabas mucho en los detalles. Aunque sospecharas, esperarías a tener pruebas antes de dar ningún nombre. Ya entonces era un juego peligroso y ahora lo es aún más.

—Nunca me ha gustado enviar a gente inocente a la silla eléctrica.

—¿Entonces tienes a alguien en mente? —insistió.

Soi Fong suspiró con frustración.

—No. De verdad que no tengo ni idea. Supongo que tiene que ver con uno de mis casos, pero aparentemente, ninguno de ellos parece tan imprevisible.

—¿No tienes ningún cliente descontento?

—En realidad no.

—¿Le diste información a algún cliente que tal vez pudiera enfadar a alguien?

—Podría ser. Hubo un caso de divorcio donde encontré algunas ventajas solapadas, pero eso fue hace ya varios meses —Soi Fong resopló con impaciencia—. Bueno, sea quien sea, lo va a sentir cuando lo agarre.

Byakuya pensó en decirle que no pensaba permitirle salir en busca de su asaltante. Pero decidió que no quería que nadie estuviera delante en lo que sabía que sería un acalorado debate, dejó la discusión para otro momento.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Unohana, que salió corriendo de la casa al ver al coche de policía a la puerta.

—La persona que quiso matarla lo ha intentado de nuevo. —dijo Byakuya.— Esta vez trató de atropellarla. —dijo sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

Unohana se puso pálida.

—Pensé que le había dado por equivocación.

—Sigue siendo una posibilidad, mamá. —Soi Fong intentó tranquilizar a su madre.— Podría haber sido un conductor que iba borracho.

Byakuya sabía que le estaba quitando importancia al asunto por el bien de su madre.

—Has estado a punto de morir dos veces. A mí me parece demasiada coincidencia. —dijo con la esperanza de que su familia pudiera disuadirla para que dejara la investigación.

Soi Fong adivinó su juego y lo miró con hostilidad.

Ignorando su reacción, Byakuya la protegió con su cuerpo mientras la acompañaba hasta la casa.

Yoruichi los esperaba a la puerta.

—Byakuya piensa que quienquiera que disparara a Soi Fong ha intentado matarla otra vez. —Informó Unohana a Yoruichi antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Soi Fong—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—Byakuya me quitó de en medio. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco asustada. —le aseguró Soi Fong.— Pero mi coche está abollado.

—Los coches se arreglan.

—Empaquen sus cosas. —Les ordenó Byakuya.— Todas ustedes irán al rancho de mi madre. Allí estarán a salvo. Haré que Renji monte un perímetro de vigilancia alrededor de la finca.

—No podemos abusar. —protestó Unohana.

—No será ningún abuso. Van a ser de la familia. —al momento siguiente se corrigió a sí mismo.— Son de la familia.

Soi Fong se estremeció sólo de pensar que su madre, Yoruichi o Kaoru pudieran sufrir las consecuencias de todo aquello.

—Byakuya tiene razón. Tienen que estar en un lugar seguro hasta que averigüe quién está detrás de mí.

Byakuya la miró con seriedad.

—Tú también te quedarás en el rancho. Yo averiguaré quién está intentando matarte.

Soi Fong se puso derecha, llena de determinación.

—Esté donde esté, seguiré siendo el blanco y cualquiera que esté cerca de mí podría resultar herido. Además, esta es mi batalla. La única razón por la que acudí a ti fue para asegurarme de que te ocuparías de Kaoru.

—Y a mí no se me ocurre nada que pueda ser más importante para él que el hecho de que su madre siga viva. — Byakuya la miró con la misma determinación que ella.

El rostro de Unohana expresó gran preocupación.

—Me sentiría mejor si te quedaras con nosotros y dejaras que Byakuya y la policía se ocuparan de esto.

—Voy a hacer esto yo sola. —Soi Fong miró a Byakuya muy enfadada.— Y cuando digo sola, quiero decir sola. Tú eres mi plan de apoyo para el futuro de Kaoru.

Byakuya frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees de verdad que voy a dejarte aquí sola?

—Si no le dejas que se quede contigo, entonces me quedaré yo. —Comentó Yoruichi.— Tal vez no sea policía pero estoy llena de energía y tengo muy buena vista.

Byakuya vio que Yoruichi hablaba en serio. Entonces miró a Soi Fong fijamente.

—Elige tú. O tu hermana, o yo.

Soi Fong sabía que sería una temeridad salir ella sola. Aun así, no le gustaba la idea de poner la vida de Byakuya en peligro por culpa suya. Pero conocía a Yoruichi, lo había dicho en serio y eso la dejaba sin elección posible.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Byakuya sonrió para sus adentros. Había visto el brillo de complicidad en la mirada de Yoruichi. La hermana de Soi Fong era muy parecida a su bisabuela. Sabía cómo manipular a las personas para conseguir lo que quería. Su sonrisa interior se desvaneció al imaginarse a Yoruichi y a su bisabuela juntas. Ningún otro miembro de la familia tendría oportunidad alguna.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	4. Deseos

Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 4.- ****Deseos. **

Soi Fong abrazó a Kaoru con fuerza.

—Sé bueno, Kaoru. —le dijo. Él asintió.

—Meno. —La miró suplicante.— ¿Mamá mene?

—Tengo que quedarme unos días. —le dio otro abrazo y lo besó con ternura.

—Yo cuidaré de tu madre, hijo. —Byakuya le prometió.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Byakuya.

—Papá. —dijo en tono amigable.

—¿Y un abrazo para mí? —le pidió Byakuya mientras le echaba los brazos.

Kaoru miró a su madre, como si necesitara su guía, pero entonces decidió que no era así y se echó a los brazos de Byakuya.

—Los protegeré a ti y a tu madre con mi vida. —dijo Byakuya con voz ronca mientras apretaba con suavidad al niño.

Soi Fong sintió una punzada de dolor. Estaba contenta por Kaoru, de que Byakuya le hubiera dado un lugar en su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía que a ella nunca se lo hubiera concedido. Se había prometido a sí misma que no sentiría más dolor en lo relacionado con aquel nombre. Y no lo sentiría, pensó con determinación mientras dejaba de pensar en esas cosas.

—El taxista se va a impacientar. —Dijo Yoruichi mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

—Cuídate mucho, hija. Ojalá pudieras venir con nosotros. —añadió en tono tembloroso mientras la abrazaba.

—Quédate dentro. —Le dijo Byakuya a Soi Fong.— Yo llevaré al niño y su maleta al coche.

—Si la persona que me persigue me estuviera vigilando, quiero que sepa que no me voy con mi familia. —dijo, negándose a obedecer y saliendo al porche para despedirlos.

Byakuya se apresuró hacia el coche y llamó al taxista para que lo ayudara a cargar el equipaje. Le pasó el niño a Unohana y después volvió al lado de Soi Fong.

—De acuerdo. Cualquiera que te esté mirando ya te ha visto. No tiene sentido seguir aquí fuera. —le echó el brazo a la cintura y la condujo al interior de la casa.

La proximidad de Byakuya le hizo sentirse tremendamente segura. Bajo circunstancias normales él jamás habría vuelto a su vida. En cuanto entraron se apartó de él y fue a la ventana a decirle adiós a su familia.

—Bueno, no me trago eso de que todo lo que te ha pasado fuera por casualidad. —Dijo Byakuya. — Al menos hasta que hayamos comprobado todas las posibilidades.

—Por cierto, eso me recuerda algo que quería decirte… —Soi Fong lo miró con determinación.— Estás fuera del caso. Sólo accedí a que te quedaras por mi hermana. Si quiere es muy obstinada, pero ahora que se ha ido, quiero que tú te vayas también.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que soportarme.

Soi Fong miró su imponente figura.

—Si alguien está detrás de mí, podrían herirte si hubiera un tiroteo. Si eso pasara entonces no sé por qué te fui a buscar a Karakura.

—Si me marcho y te matan, jamás podré mirar a la cara a nuestro hijo. —Dijo en tono áspero.— Jamás me lo perdonaría a mí mismo. —Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras.— Haz la maleta. Cuando salgamos de aquí no volveremos. Estaremos yendo de un sitio a otro. Quienquiera que esté detrás de ti podría aumentar los ataques.

Con sólo mirarlo a la cara Soi Fong supo que no admitiría discusión.

Estaba guardando algo de ropa en una maleta cuando él entró. Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Llevaba puesta la funda de cuero de la pistola y la placa prendida en la camisa.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó sorprendida Soi Fong.

—La costumbre. Estoy tan acostumbrado a viajar por trabajo que las metí en la bolsa sin pensar. Cuánto me alegro de haberlas traído.

Soi Fong terminó de hacer la maleta. Del ropero sacó una caja cerrada con llave de donde a su vez sacó su pistola, que se metió en el bolso.

—De acuerdo, vayámonos.

Byakuya recogió su maleta y bajó las escaleras. Se paró a la puerta.

—Después de cargar el equipaje en el coche de tu madre y de arrancar, volveré por ti.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No voy a permitir que te pongas de escudo humano. Tú arranca el motor y yo saldré.

—No me gusta.

—Lo haré con rapidez. —dijo.— De otro modo saldré ahora mismo por esa puerta para ayudarte a cargar las maletas.

—Terca como una mula… —Byakuya murmuró antes de cruzar la puerta.

Soi Fong lo observó desde dentro. Cuando Byakuya arrancó el motor, Soi Fong salió rápidamente de la casa y se metió en el coche.

—Baja el respaldo de tu asiento. —le ordenó Byakuya.

Soi Fong obedeció e interiormente reconoció que se alegraba de que Byakuya estuviera allí. Pero al instante siguiente se sintió molesta consigo misma por sentirse bien. Jamás se perdonaría a sí misma si Byakuya resultara herido por culpa suya.

Desde allí fueron a su despacho. Byakuya se estacionó en la parte trasera del edificio e insistió en que se quedara en el coche hasta que él quitara el cerrojo.

En cuanto Soi Fong vio la puerta abierta, salió rápidamente del coche y entró en el local. Una vez dentro, dejaron las persianas echadas para que cualquiera que estuviera fuera no pudiera verlos y empezaron a revisar sus casos en busca de sospechosos.

—Como el primer ataque sólo fue hace tres semanas, yo creo que quienquiera que haya sido es alguien implicado en una de mis investigaciones más recientes. Pero para estar más seguros, creo que debo tener en cuenta cualquier caso de los últimos seis meses. —dijo mientras abría un archivador.

Soi Fong continuó sacando expedientes y fue colocándolos sobre el escritorio en distintos montones, dependiendo del tipo de investigación.

—Parece que has estado muy ocupada. —apuntó Byakuya al ver la cantidad de expedientes.

—Mi hermana conoce a mucha gente y se dedicó a hacerme publicidad. Los hermanos de unos amigos suyos son socios de algunos bufetes de abogados de aquí y me dieron la oportunidad de que demostrara mi valía. —Miró hacia los montones con el ceño fruncido.— En general he llevado casos sencillos, situaciones que no revestían peligro.

Abrió dos de los cajones del archivador, cada cajón con sendas etiquetas donde estaban escritos los nombres de los bufetes de abogados.

—Este es el trabajo que he hecho este año para ellos. —Se fijó en las etiquetas.— Sobre todo han sido citaciones, papeles de divorcios, etcétera. Con la mayoría de estos clientes solo trabajé una vez. —Añadió Soi Fong.— Se me ocurre que antes de ir por mí, irían detrás del abogado. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabrá quién soy yo. Yo no me identificaba, simplemente me aseguraba de que tenía a la persona correcta y de que les daba el documento.

—Yo diría que podemos eliminar esos, entonces. Al menos de momento.

Byakuya centró su atención en los expedientes que había sobre el escritorio.

—¿Y estos ?

—Dos son investigaciones sobre divorcios. Terminé uno de ellos hace cuatro meses y el otro hace tres, pero la parte investigada podría haber descubierto recientemente que yo estaba investigándolos.

—¿Y el tercero?

—Un novio que quiso que investigara a la mujer con la que se va a casar antes de hacerlo. Cree que hay algo en el pasado de su prometida que ella no quiere contarle. Estaba trabajando en ese caso cuando recibí el disparo, pero no había averiguado nada aún.

—¿Y este segundo montón?

—Son todos informes sobre candidatos a un puesto de trabajo en una empresa de hardware y software.

—Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar.

Soi Fong se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba oscureciendo. Estaba verdaderamente agotada.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para ir a buscar a nadie esta noche. —confesó y en ese momento le sonaron las tripas.— Además, tengo hambre.

Byakuya se reprendió para sus adentros por haber olvidado que ella seguía recuperándose del disparo.

—Lo dejaremos por hoy.

Un rato después, en contra de los deseos de Soi Fong, Byakuya y ella estaban en la recepción de uno de los mejores hoteles de Inuzuri.

—Estás agotada. Quiero un sitio donde haya servicio de habitaciones y donde se coma bien. Y puedo permitírmelo. —dijo, negándose a escuchar los argumentos de Soi Fong.

Soi Fong sabía que en el rancho Kuchiki se había encontrado petróleo hacía unos años y que la madre viuda de Byakuya había insistido en que sus hijos y sobrino compartieran con ella las ganancias de la producción petrolífera.

—Intenté que nos dieran una suite, pero estaban todas ocupadas. —Dijo Byakuya cuando entraron en la habitación.

Soi Fong paseó la mirada por la estancia bellamente amueblada. Había dos camas grandes.

—Al menos uno de los dos no tendrá que dormir en el sofá. Yo prefiero la cama que está cerca de la pared; tú puedes dormir en la otra.

Byakuya asintió. Pero en el fondo, le pesaba tener que dormir solo. Hasta que Soi Fong no había vuelto a aparecer en su vida no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la compañía femenina. Desde que ella se había marchado, ninguna otra mujer le había llamado la atención. Se había dicho a sí mismo que sería mejor así. Las mujeres tan solo le complicaban la vida a los hombres. Pero al verla de nuevo, no podía negar que la atracción física que había sentido una vez por ella seguía tan fuerte como siempre. Byakuya ignoró el deseo que le oprimía las entrañas y le pasó a Soi Fong el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

Soi Fong sintió una punzada de dolor porque él hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad el límite que acababa de imponer. Pero en realidad, eso era lo que ella deseaba, se recordó con aspereza. Miró el menú y le dijo que quería pollo asado y seguidamente fue al baño para darse una buena ducha caliente.

La ducha la revivió un poco. Se miró para comprobar si se había magullado cuando se había caído al suelo esa mañana, pero no tenía ninguna marca.

Salió del baño y vio que la cena aún no había llegado; entonces miró el reloj y pensó que su familia debería haber llegado ya al rancho Kuchiki.

—Quiero llamar a casa de tu madre para asegurarme de que han llegado bien.

—Estaba esperando a que salieras de la ducha.—contestó Byakuya, que ya estaba sentado y pulsando los números.

Cuando empezaron a sonar los tonos, le pasó el teléfono a Soi Fong.

Una mujer contestó.

—Hola, soy Soi Fong. Me gustaría hablar con mi madre. —dijo después de saludar a la mujer.

—Hola Soi Fong, soy Rukia. —Contestó la otra.— Espera un momento.

Soi Fong oyó que Rukia le pedía a alguien que le dijera a Unohana que su hija estaba al teléfono y entonces volvió a hablar.

—Tengo aquí a alguien que quiere decirte hola. —le dijo Rukia.

La vocecita de Kaoru le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica y a Soi Fong se le alegró el corazón.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien? —le preguntó.

Kaoru respondió de manera confusa, pero Soi Fong notó la emoción en la voz de su hijo y supo que estaba bien.

—Tu madre está aquí. —le dijo Rukia.— Pero antes quiero decirte que tienes un niño maravilloso. Ya le ha robado el corazón a todo el mundo.

Soi Fong estaba contenta por el bien de Kaoru, pero le preocupaban su tía y su madre.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó en cuanto Unohana se puso al teléfono.

—Todo el mundo es muy amable. —contestó Unohana.

—¿Me lo dices de verdad? —Le preguntó Soi Fong.— No quiero que estés ahí si te sientes incómoda.

—No, de verdad. Y todos han aceptado a Kaoru sin reservas. —su voz se suavizó.— El pobre no para de bostezar. Tal vez ahora que ha hablado contigo me deje acostarlo.

—Dale un abrazo de mi parte. —Dijo Soi Fong y con el rabillo del ojo vio que Byakuya le decía por señas que quería hablar.— Te paso a Byakuya. Te quiero, mamá y dale a Yoruichi un beso de mi parte.

Byakuya pidió hablar con Kaoru y Soi Fong vio que las líneas de su rostro se suavizaban. Cuando terminó de hablar con su hijo, Byakuya quiso hablar con Renji, su primo, que Soi Fong sabía que dirigía el rancho de su madre.

Por la conversación, Soi Fong entendió que Renji había montado el perímetro de vigilancia alrededor del rancho. Sabiendo que su familia estaba a salvo, Soi Fong se tumbó en la cama y se relajó.

Cuando Byakuya colgó, Soi Fong encendió la televisión. Estaba demasiado cansada para charlar y durante un rato al menos, no quiso pensar en quién estaba intentando matarla.

—Creo que yo también me daré una ducha. —dijo Byakuya de camino ya al cuarto de baño.

Soi Fong intentó ignorar su presencia concentrándose en la película que daban por televisión, pero con lo cansada que estaba, empezaron a pesarle los párpados y se le fueron cerrando los ojos. Momentos después, el ruido de la ducha dominó sobre los demás en la habitación y Soi Fong se imaginó que ella y Byakuya se daban un baño juntos. Rápidamente apretó los dientes con determinación. Abrió los ojos y alejó la imagen de su mente. Jamás había sido el tipo de mujer a la que le gustaran los líos de una noche. Y en realidad no lo era. Byakuya era el único hombre con quien se había acostado. Y no lo había planeado. Pero la atracción había sido demasiado fuerte.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios. Además, había estado segura de poder derribar las barreras que rodeaban su corazón y de que un día querría casarse con ella. Para cuando había empezado a aceptar el hecho de que no lo conseguiría, Kaoru ya estaba de camino.

Al volver a la habitación Byakuya le preguntó algo que llevaba todo el día queriendo preguntarle.

—¿Y ya que no querías estar conmigo, por qué no abortaste?

Soi Fong abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada, mi bebé fue algo importante para mí. Y tal vez, quería un pedazo de ti que Hisana no tendría.

Interiormente se reprendió por haber expresado sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose tantas cosas, que como estaba tan cansada, se le habían escapado. Se incorporó y se puso derecha.

—Me doy cuenta que, de habértelo dicho, habrías querido que el niño no naciera.

Byakuya la miró fijamente.

—No. No habría querido eso. Habría deseado saberlo desde el principio para haber estado presente en el nacimiento de mi hijo.

—Hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor. —contestó molesta.

—Lo siento, no quería discutir contigo. Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. —Dijo en tono calmado.—Pero ahora que sé de la existencia de Kaoru, quiero ser un padre a tiempo completo. Te estoy pidiendo que le des a nuestro matrimonio una oportunidad para que funcione.

Con la imaginación, Soi Fong vio a Hisana del brazo de Byakuya.

—No. Me casaré contigo y permitiré que el apellido de Kaoru cambie a Kuchiki y firmaré todos los papeles necesarios para que él sea tu hijo legalmente, pero jamás consideraré nuestro matrimonio como algo real y no seguiré casada contigo cuando termines de hacer el papeleo.

Byakuya pensó en hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ella siempre querría más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Si así es como lo quieres, entonces así será.

Para alivio de Soi Fong, la cena llegó en ese momento.

Soi Fong, que estaba demasiado cansada hasta para comer, no intentó conversar con él. Cenó, se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Byakuya siguió sentado en la silla. Mientras la observaba dormir, sintió un gran vacío, y supo que si bajaba la guardia, ella podría colarse en su corazón y llenar ese vacío. Se obligó a recordar la imagen de su esposa fallecida. El dolor fue más grande que el vacío que llevaba dentro. Entonces dejó de mirar a Soi Fong y él también se fue a dormir.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	5. Recuerdos

Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Gracias: **inazumaddict**: gracias por leer y comentar el fic; **Haibara20:** gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste la historia; **key-18**: que bueno que te gusta la historia. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 5 Recuerdos.**

Byakuya se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Al ver a Soi Fong con la cara casi hundida en la almohada recordó las ocasiones en las que había despertado a su lado. Antes de tener que necesitar una ducha fría, se levantó y se vistió.

Soi Fong había fingido estar dormida. Abrió los ojos un poco y sintió que su cuerpo se encendía al ver a Byakuya con el torso desnudo, pues solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones. Pero entonces Soi Fong se lo imaginó sin la prenda y se puso aún más nerviosa. La tentación de ceder a los deseos de Byakuya y de ser su esposa floreció en su interior, pero enseguida le asaltó la idea de que él jamás sentiría nada más por ella que no fuera deseo carnal.

Esperó a que hubiera entrado en el baño y se levantó y vistió rápidamente. Cuanto antes salieran de esa habitación, mejor. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado por él, el deseo que provocaba en ella era insoportable.

—He pensado que podríamos desayunar fuera. —dijo Soi Fong cuando Byakuya volvió a la habitación.

Byakuya se quedó mirándola unos segundos y Soi Fong vio el deseo reflejado en sus ojos. Pero al momento su expresión se volvió indescifrable.

—De acuerdo. —dijo y pasó delante de ella para ponerse la pistolera.

Cuando estuvieron en el coche, Soi Fong sacó un expediente de la caja que había colocado en el asiento de atrás.

—Estaba trabajando en este caso cuando me dispararon, Gin Ichimaru. — Soi Fong se volvió y abrió la carpeta.— Es el novio que me pidió que investigara a su prometida.—le dijo a Byakuya. ― Si Rangiku Matsumoto hubiera descubierto que estaba investigando su pasado y tuviera de verdad algo que ocultar, tal vez decidiera eliminarme.

—Aquí no parece haber nada sospechoso. ―dijo Byakuya después de hojear las notas de la carpeta.

—No. Pero ese no es más que un informe superficial… Formación, nombres, direcciones de familiares, historial profesional, antecedentes policiales, el tipo de información que uno puede encontrar con un ordenador o un teléfono. Además, el novio me había pedido que la vigilara durante todo un mes y un informe más detallado sobre su familia, donde incluyera una breve biografía de su madre, su padre y los padres de estos. ―dijo Soi Fong. ― Estaba a punto de empezar con eso cuando me dispararon y tuve que dejar el caso estancado. Al menos que yo sepa. Pensé que tal vez Gin Ichimaru se buscaría a otro detective para continuar. Le sugerí a Chad y a su padre, hemos trabajado juntos algunas veces, pero cuando fueron a hacerme una visita en el hospital, me dijeron que no les había llamado.

—¿Entonces a quién vamos a ver primero… al cliente o a la prometida?

—Al cliente. Se supone que mi trabajo es confidencial. Si Rangiku Matsumoto no sabe que la estaba investigando, no quiero que se entere por mí.

Byakuya y Soi Fong localizaron a Gin en su oficina.

—Me alegro de verla de nuevo en pie. —Dijo y se levantó para darle la mano a Soi Fong; entonces hizo lo mismo con Byakuya.— ¿Es usted su guardaespaldas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Algo así.

Gin miró de nuevo a Soi Fong.

—Creo que los periódicos dijeron que el tiro fue por casualidad. Que el matón era el verdadero blanco.

—Tal vez la policía se equivocara en eso. —comentó Byakuya.

Gin lo miró y se fijó en la placa.

—Es usted un oficial de la sexta división de Karakura ¿Pero cómo encaja en todo esto?

—Es un viejo amigo. —Dijo Soi Fong, sintiendo que no podía referirse a Byakuya como su prometido; ni siquiera «amigo» le sonaba bien.— Queremos saber cuál es la situación actual con su prometida.

Gin se encogió de hombros.

—Se terminó. Se ha largado.

—¿Largado? —Soi Fong repitió.

—Matsumoto quería fijar la fecha de la boda. Yo quería dejarlo hasta que terminara con la investigación. Me sentí presionado, de modo que le conté a mi mejor amigo que la había contratado. Él se lo contó a su novia, que casualmente le tiene bastante manía a Matsumoto y la novia no tardó en contárselo a ella. Matsumoto me llamó y me preguntó si era cierto. Decidí no mentirle y le dije que sí. A las pocas horas recibí un paquete con el anillo de compromiso dentro y una nota que decía simplemente: Adiós. —Gin los invitó a que se sentaran y después lo hizo él.— Lo pensé y decidí que tenía razón de enfadarse. Le di un día para que se tranquilizara y después fui a su casa a ver si podía arreglar el asunto. Su compañera de piso me dijo que había utilizado sus quince días de vacaciones para dejar el empleo que tenía y que había vuelto a su ciudad natal.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Fue justo antes de que la hirieran. ―Dijo Gin después de pensar un momento. ― Iba a llamarle para decirle que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios, pero tuve curiosidad por saber por qué había huido de ese modo y decidí que continuara con la investigación cuando se pusiera bien. Ahora ya no me interesa. Matsumoto ya es historia y prefiero que siga siendo así.

—¿No ha intentado ponerse en contacto con ella?— le preguntó Soi Fong, viendo que el hombre no parecía muy desconsolado.

—No. Está claro que tiene algo que ocultar. No creo que hubiera sido una buena esposa. Como he dicho, al principio sentí curiosidad, pero he perdido interés. Envíeme una factura por los servicios prestados. En lo que a mí respecta, ha merecido la pena gastar dinero en contratarla.

Soi Fong y Byakuya le dieron las gracias a Gin y se marcharon.

—Parece que esta Rangiku Matsumoto es una sospechosa muy probable. —dijo Byakuya mientras se alejaban del edificio.

—Y si no es ella la que está detrás de mí, ha tenido suerte de librarse de ese hombre. No tiene mucho aguante. ―Comentó Soi Fong.

Ella ojeó la carpeta de Rangiku, encontró lo que estaba buscando y marcó un número en su teléfono móvil.

—¿A quién estás llamando?

—La madre de Matsumoto vive en Rukongai. Pensé en empezar por ahí. Si no volvió a casa, entonces su madre sabrá dónde está.

Cuando una mujer contestó al teléfono, Soi Fong dijo que llamaba del departamento de recursos humanos de la empresa donde Matsumoto había trabajado en Inuzuri y le pidió si podía hablar con ella.

—Soy su madre. Rangiku está fuera de la ciudad, pero la espero esta noche.—le explicó la mujer.— ¿Quiere que le diga algo?

Soi Fong dijo que llamaba en relación a un problema con el último sueldo de la Matsumoto.

—No es nada importante. —le aseguró y seguidamente añadió que llamaría al día siguiente.— Parece que efectivamente ha vuelto a casa. —le dijo a Byakuya después de colgar.—pero últimamente ha estado fuera de la ciudad. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que ella podría ser la persona que buscamos.—Frunció el ceño pensativamente.— Sólo que la señora no pareció preocuparse cuando oyó que alguien quería hablar con su hija.

—Entonces tal vez no sepa que su hija tiene algo que ocultar. —Señalo Byakuya.

Soi Fong asintió.

—Próxima parada, Rukongai.—dijo Byakuya.— ¿Por dónde se va al aeropuerto?

Soi Fong pensó en protestar por la cantidad de dinero que Byakuya se estaba gastando para ayudarla a encontrar a la persona que quería asesinarla, pero se mordió la lengua. Él se limitaría a mirarla con indulgencia y a decirle que estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Además, quería encontrar a su perseguidor lo antes posible para poder estar de nuevo junto a su hijo.

Un rato después, mientras el avión aceleraba por la pista, Soi Fong se arrellanó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Byakuya había llamado al detective Ukitake desde el aeropuerto para saber si la policía había descubierto algo sobre el coche y el conductor que había intentado atropellarla. Ukitake le había informado que habían encontrado el coche abandonado en un estacionamiento al oeste de la ciudad. Una pareja mayor había denunciado su desaparición el día antes del incidente. Las únicas huellas que se habían encontrado en el volante habían sido las de la dueña. En otros sitios las huellas estaban borrosas y la policía había deducido que el ladrón había utilizado guantes.

Era tarde cuando llegaron a Rukongai. Cansados, optaron por comer algo en un restaurante de comida rápida y después se registraron en el primer motel respetable que vieron. En cuanto se acomodaron en la habitación, Soi Fong llamó al rancho para ver cómo estaba su familia.

En cuanto se puso su hijo, le dijo en su lenguaje propio que había montado en un poni.

—Tienen una montura para niños y Kaoru solo puede montar el poni en el corral con Renji, que va caminando a un lado de Kaoru y agarrándolo de la mano, mientras uno de los peones del rancho se pone al otro lado.—le aseguró Unohana.

Aun así, Soi Fong sintió miedo.

Cuando le pasó el teléfono a Byakuya, habló primero con Kaoru y después con Renji.

—Gracias. —dijo Soi Fong cuando Byakuya colgó.

Byakuya la miró interrogativamente.

—Por asegurarte de que Renji tiene mucho cuidado con Kaoru. —añadió.

—También es mi hijo. No quiero que le pase nada. —notó un trasfondo de irritación en su voz y supo que le había molestado que ella pensara que no iba a estar preocupado por su hijo.

—Me imaginé que estarías tan orgulloso de que Renji estuviera haciendo de él un vaquero que no pensarías en el peligro. —Dijo para defenderse.— Como a ti no te preocupa el peligro…

Él frunció el ceño.

—Siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo. —dijo con un leve aire de orgullo.

—Creo que eso solía ser lo que más me asustaba. Es cierto que siempre sabías lo que hacías. —en el fondo de su corazón volvió a sentir el dolor que él le había hecho en el pasado.— Solía preguntarme si te arriesgabas tanto porque sintieras deseos de reunirte con Hisana.

—Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Eso es lo que hacen los oficiales de la ley… arriesgar la vida.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No quería aceptar el hecho de que Hisana seguía teniendo tanta influencia sobre él.

—Eres un tonto y un cabezota, que prefiere vivir en el pasado en lugar de enfrentarse al futuro.

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, se metió en el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

Byakuya se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del baño. Recordó lo mucho que se había enfadado con él después de la redada de las drogas. Ella había estado trabajando en el departamento de estupefacientes de la policía con él y había estado en una de las unidades de apoyo que habían respondido a su llamada. Cuando estas unidades habían llegado y los oficiales habían descubierto que él había entrado sin ayuda de nadie y había detenido a cinco personas, habían aceptado sus acciones sin más comentarios. Soi Fong, por otra parte, lo había llamado a un lado y le había dicho que era un imbécil.

Fue entonces cuando le había pedido a Soi Fong que saliera con él. Le había gustado su valor. Sabía que algunos de los otros habrían pensado lo mismo, pero ella había sido la única que se había atrevido a decírselo.

También recordó la última vez que habían hablado antes de abandonar ella Karakura. Le había sorprendido mucho cuando se había presentado en su casa. Desde la última vez que habían salido, Soi Fong había estado evitándolo. Había rechazado su invitación a pasar. En lugar de eso había dicho: «_He venido a decirte algo que creo que es necesario decir. Si Hisana te amaba tanto como tú a ella, no querría que arriesgaras tu vida innecesariamente_». Después, Soi Fong se había marchado y no había vuelto a verla hasta que se había presentado a su puerta a decirle que tenía un hijo.

Soi Fong salió del baño y encontró a Byakuya donde lo había dejado.

—Reconozco que tal vez me arriesgue, pero son siempre riesgos calculados. Siempre he sido así. También era así cuando Hisana vivía.

Soi Fong había oído decir a otros oficiales que Byakuya siempre se había arriesgado mucho, pero había pensado que ese comportamiento había comenzado después de morir su esposa. El saber que Hisana no era la razón de tal comportamiento supuso un gran alivio para Soi Fong. Pero no le duró mucho.

—¿Entonces estás diciéndome que naciste así de tonto?

—Supongo. — dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa en su boca.

Estaba tan guapo que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Soi Fong maldijo para sus adentros. Ella era una mujer práctica y serena. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de un hombre que estaba unido a un fantasma del pasado y que encima era un temerario? Pero el enamoramiento era algo del pasado, se dijo. Se había olvidado de él y de ningún modo pensaba volver a caer en el mismo pozo de dolor y frustración.

—Y no soy el único que se arriesgaba. —Dijo Byakuya recordando algunas de las hazañas de Soi Fong.— Me diste un par de sustos.

—Nunca fui tan adicta al peligro como tú. —le respondió en tono seco.— Buenas noches. —añadió, negándose a entrar en discusiones con él.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	6. Descubrimientos

Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August.

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 6 Descubrimientos.**

A la mañana siguiente llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Matsumoto a las nueve en punto. Una mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos años les abrió la puerta.

—Soy Soi Fong. —se presentó ella —. Y éste es Byakuya Kuchiki; Necesitamos hablar con la señorita Matsumoto.

La mujer se fijó en la placa de Byakuya.

—¿Por qué iba a querer un oficial de Karakura hablar con mi hija?

—¿Mamá, quién ha llamado a la puerta? —se oyó la voz de una mujer en el pasillo, seguida de unas pisadas que se aproximaban.

—Estas personas quieren hablar contigo. —dijo la mujer, al tiempo que una versión más joven de la señora aparecía a su lado.

Matsumoto miró a Soi Fong y después a Byakuya de arriba abajo, fijándose en la placa y en la pistola.

—¿Es un oficial de Karakura? ¿Qué está haciendo en Rukongai?

—De eso es de lo que queremos hablarle. —respondió Byakuya con tono suave.

—No conozco a nadie en Karakura.

Soi Fong se movió para colocarse entre Byakuya y Matsumoto.

—Soy una detective privado de Inuzuri y fui contratada por Gin Ichimaru para investigarla a usted.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño al escuchar quien era.

—No lo entiendo. Anulé el compromiso. —su expresión se tornó seca—. No puedo creer que siga investigándome. —contestó indignada Matsumoto.

—No lo está haciendo. —contestó Soi Fong.

—Si han venido hasta aquí para decirme que lo siente, olvídenlo.

—No hemos venido aquí por eso. —dijo Byakuya.

—¿Podríamos hablar en privado? —le pidió Soi Fong.

—Sí, claro. —Matsumoto los invitó a pasar.

—¿Les apetece una taza de café? —les ofreció la mamá de Matsumoto.

—No, gracias. —contestaron Soi Fong y Byakuya al unisonó.

La mujer frunció la boca con repugnancia.

—Sabía que Ichimaru era un mal tipo. Investigar a mi hija… ¿Quién se habrá creído que es?

Después de decir eso, la señora Kurumi desapareció pasillo adelante.

Por las palabras de Kurumi, Soi Fong dedujo que Matsumoto le había contado a su madre lo del detective privado. También quedó claro que a Kurumi no le preocupaba lo que su hija pudiera ocultar. Pero claro, los hijos no siempre le contaban todo a sus padres, pensó también Soi Fong.

Matsumoto los condujo al salón.

—¿Entonces en qué clase de lío se ha metido nuestro querido Gin?

—No se ha metido en ningún lío. —dijo Soi Fong mientras se sentaba.

En lugar de sentarse Byakuya fue a un rincón de la habitación, cerca de donde estaban las mujeres y se apoyó contra la pared en una postura relajada.

Pero Soi Fong sabía que estaba bien alerta.

La expresión divertida de Matsumoto desapareció cuando miró a Soi Fong primero y después a Byakuya, antes de volverse a mirar a Soi Fong otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupada Matsumoto.

—Alguien ha intentado asesinarme dos veces en las últimas tres semanas. —dijo Soi Fong sin rodeos.

Matsumoto la miró sorprendida.

—¿Asesinarla?

Soi Fong notó que la mujer estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí? —De nuevo su expresión se tornó cínica—. ¿Creen que Gin tuvo algo que ver con eso?

—No. —fue Byakuya el que contestó.

Las facciones de Matsumoto registraron una mezcla de miedo y asombro, seguidos de indignación mientras se volvía a mirar a Soi Fong.

—¿No creerán que yo tuve algo que ver con eso? ¿Por qué iba a querer matarla?

—Se enteró de que estaba investigándola y había algo de lo que no quería que yo me enterara.

—Eso es absurdo.

—¿Entonces dónde estaba usted…? —Soi Fong mencionó la fecha del primer ataque.

—¿Qué día de la semana era?

—Miércoles.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las diez de la mañana.

—Entonces estaba en el trabajo.

—¿Y dónde estuvo usted hace dos días?

—En Naruki, visitando a una amiga.

—¿Cómo se atreven a entrar en mi casa y acusar de manera tan ridícula a mi hija? —la señora Kurumi entró en la habitación con la cara roja de rabia.

Se acercó adonde estaba sentada su hija y le echó un brazo por los hombros con gesto protector.

Byakuya se puso derecho, más alerta.

—Salió de Inuzuri apresuradamente. Quiero saber por qué. —dijo Soi Fong

—Porque el hombre que pensaba que me amaba no confiaba en mí.

—Las parejas rompen continuamente. Pero la mayoría no abandonan sus empleos y se van a otra ciudad.

—Me sentí desilusionada. Sabía que no le gustaba a su abuela. No me creía lo bastante buena para él. Sé que ella fue quien lo convenció para hacerlo, pero lo que más me dolió fue que él le hiciera caso. Entonces fue, cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la influencia tan enorme que tenía esa mujer sobre él y supe que me haría la vida imposible si me casaba con Gin. De modo que decidí cancelar el compromiso, volver a casa y empezar de nuevo.

—Teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que el señor Ichimaru aceptó su decisión, diría que hizo usted lo correcto. — le dijo Soi fong.

Mientras hablaba, Soi Fong recordó la facilidad con la que Byakuya había aceptado su marcha. Byakuya vio la mirada que Soi Fong le echó de soslayo y adivinó que el muro que ella estaba levantando entre los dos se hacía más impenetrable. Bueno, tal vez fuera preferible así. Si seguían juntos, con el tiempo ella querría un compromiso emocional, y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Eso es. —dijo la mamá de Matsumoto.— Mi hija es una mujer lista y con mucha intuición. Sabe cuando abandonar una situación fea. Además, yo quería que viniera a casa. Llevo mucho tiempo pidiéndoselo; desde que ella se marchó, yo me he sentido muy sola.

Soi Fong centró su atención en la madre. Algo no marchaba bien. Desde que había llegado, había sentido una estrecha relación entre la madre y la hija que no había esperado. Menos de seis meses después de la muerte de su padre, Matsumoto había abandonado un empleo en Rukongai donde tenía un puesto directivo y se había mudado a Inuzuri para empezar de nuevo. Soi Fong había asumido que ese había sido un modo de apartarse de una madre con la que no se llevaba bien. Pero ese no parecía ser el caso. Miró a Matsumoto.

—¿Entonces por qué se marchó a Inuzuri?

—Quería cambiar de aires. Llevaba una vida muy rutinaria.

Soi Fong no se tragó la explicación.

—Podría haberse ido de vacaciones. Está claro que usted y su madre están muy unidas. Me parece muy raro que se marchara y la dejara sola tan pronto después de la muerte de su padre.

La señora Kurumi la miró muy enfadada.

—Las razones de mi hija para irse a Inuzuri fueron de índole personal. No ha tenido nada que ver con que a usted intentaran asesinarla y eso es todo lo que debe saber.

—Me apuesto el cuello a que usted y su hija están ocultando algo.—dijo Byakuya en un tono cargado de advertencia.— Y tal vez no tuviera nada que ver con los intentos de asesinar a Soi Fong. Sin embargo, si lo que están ocultando implica a alguien más, es posible que esa persona sea la responsable. Queremos toda la verdad. O nos la dicen, o la averiguaremos por nuestra cuenta.

Matsumoto apretó los dientes y las dos mujeres permanecieron calladas.

Entonces estaban protegiendo a alguien…

—Empezaré con los registros de sus llamadas y hablaré con todas las personas con las que hayan hablado en este último año. —dijo Soi Fong.

—Tengo derecho a tener mi vida privada.

—No, si su «vida privada» implica asesinar a una mujer inocente. —rugió Byakuya.

—Se lo juro, mi vida privada nada tiene que ver con los intentos de asesinato que ha sufrido la señorita Soi Fong. —insistió Matsumoto.

—Debo insistir que seremos nosotros los que determinemos eso. —le contestó Byakuya.

La hija y la madre se miraron. Estaba claro que no estaban contentas.

—Quiero que me prometan que lo que les voy a contar no saldrá de aquí.

—Mientras que nos asegure que nada tiene que ver con los ataques que ha sufrido Soi Fong.

Matsumoto siguió vacilando, claramente inquieta.

Al final, fue la señora Kurumi la que habló.

—Después de morir mi esposo, me sentí obligada a contarle a Matsumoto la verdad. Él había sido tan bueno conmigo, que mientras vivió no me pareció correcto decir nada. No podría haber tenido un padre mejor…

La señora Kurumi se quedó callada.

—Pero él no era mi padre biológico. —Matsumoto dijo lo que a su madre le costaba decir.

Kurumi asintió.

—Desde el principio, antes de casarnos, él sabía la verdad, pero nunca se lo contamos a Matsumoto. Después de ver uno de esos programas sobre gente que necesita saber la verdadera historia clínica de su familia, lo escribí todo en una carta para Matsumoto y la deposité en mi caja fuerte. Peter sabía que estaba allí; de haberme ocurrido algo a mí, él se la habría dado a ella de resultar necesario. De todos modos, la habría encontrado después de morir los dos. —la madre miró a la hija.—Sé que habría sido una sorpresa en tales circunstancias, pero de verdad no se me ocurrió otro modo de hacerlo.

Matsumoto le echó el brazo a la cintura a su madre.

—Lo entiendo, mamá.

—Entonces después de morir su esposo, decidió decirle la verdad a su hija. —Soi Fong devolvió la conversación al punto que más le interesaba.

La señora Matsumoto miró a Soi Fong.

—Sí. Su padre era, es un hombre llamado Bruce Priceman. Él y yo nos gustábamos en el instituto. El verano después de graduarnos, peleamos; él se alistó en el ejército y se marchó. Cuando llevaba un mes fuera me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Yo estaba trabajando en la ferretería de Peter. Él tenía veinticinco años más que yo y era viudo y sin hijos. Era el hombre más bueno que he conocido jamás. No podía decírselo a mis padres. Peter me encontró llorando en el almacén un día y le conté lo que me pasaba. Lo primero que me sugirió fue que escribiera a Bruce. Estaba seguro de que Bruce haría lo correcto. Pero yo tenía mi orgullo. Él no me había escrito, llamado o contactado conmigo en modo alguno desde su marcha. —la señora Kurumi se dejó caer en una silla cercana.— La solución que me ofreció Peter después, fue que me casara con él y que le dejara reclamar la paternidad del bebé. Hubo algunos rumores, pero Peter se mostró siempre tan orgulloso de Matsumoto y tan bueno conmigo… que yo empecé a quererlo. La gente dejó de hablar y aceptó nuestro matrimonio como verdadero. —de nuevo kurumi hizo una pausa antes de continuar.— Bruce volvió a casa un año después. Sabía lo de mi matrimonio y lo del bebé y había calculado que Matsumoto fuera probablemente suya. No había ido a reclamarnos, sólo a asegurarse de que estábamos bien. Supongo que nos habría llevado consigo de habernos visto mal, pero no lo estábamos. Y me quedó claro que él sintió un gran alivio al verme bien. Dijo que no estaba preparado para ser padre y mantener una familia. Después de eso se volvió a marchar y nunca más volvió. —se le empañaron los ojos al pensar en el pasado.— Fue todo tan civilizado; fuimos tan educados el uno con el otro. Supongo que nunca amé a Bruce. Lo que tuvimos sólo fue… una pasión adolescente, eso fue. Me alegré de que se marchara. Peter me hacía sentirme segura y amada y afortunadamente, había madurado lo suficiente para saber que esas eran las cualidades que de verdad deseaba en un matrimonio.

Mentalmente Soi Fong aplaudió a la señora Matsumoto.

Byakuya vio la cara que puso Soi Fong y adivinó sus pensamientos. El pensar que otro hombre pudiera ocupar su lugar de padre y esposo le hizo sentirse mal, pero no quiso seguir pensando en eso y se volvió hacia la mamá de Matsumoto.

—Entonces no le habló a su hija de Bruce Priceman hasta la muerte de su esposo. —comentó Byakuya.

—No. No me pareció justo para Peter. En su corazón y en el de Matsumoto, él era el padre y se había ganado el derecho a serlo. Pero después de morir, decidí que había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

—Y yo decidí que quería conocer a mi verdadero padre. —continuó diciendo Matsumoto.— O al menos, averiguar qué había sido de él. Contraté a un detective privado para que lo encontrara y averiguara el tipo de vida que llevaba. Parece ser que había permanecido en la carrera militar durante veinte años y luego se había jubilado. Se había casado y divorciado una vez, siendo todavía militar. No había tenido hijos. Después de jubilarse, había empezado a trabajar para una empresa de ordenadores de Inuzuri. Ahora es el presidente de esa empresa y está casado con la hija del fundador.

—Tú estabas trabajando en una empresa de ordenadores. ¿Es la misma? —le preguntó Soi Fong.

Matsumoto asintió.

—Sí. Fui a verlo. Le dije que no quería nada de él, que sólo quería conocerlo. Se mostró muy amable. Resultó ser que él y su segunda esposa tampoco tuvieron hijos, y no parece que vayan a tenerlos ya. Ella tiene un cáncer y se está muriendo. Me pidió que me quedara y aprendiera el negocio. Aparentemente, se había mantenido al tanto de mi vida y me había hecho su principal heredera. Lo único que me pidió fue que mantuviera nuestra relación en secreto hasta que se muriera su esposa. No quería tener que enfrentarse a que la gente hablara de él, de mí y de ella. Quería que sus últimos días los viviera en paz.

—¿Y tuviste miedo de que descubriera la relación entre ustedes y se lo contara a Gin?

—En realidad, fue más que eso. —Matsumoto se sentó en el brazo de la silla donde estaba sentada su madre.— Gin es un hombre encantador. Pero como he dicho, había empezado a preocuparme que su abuela lo tuviera dominado. Ella es una mujer muy rica y mide a la gente por su posición social y por el tamaño de sus propiedades… sobre todo por esto último. Básicamente eso fue lo que me echó atrás. Que ella supiera, yo no tenía ni posición social y menos aún fortuna. Se me ocurrió que si averiguaba quién era mi verdadero padre y lo que él me tenía reservado, su actitud cambiaría. Mi padre es un hombre muy rico. Y me molestó que en realidad a la abuela de Gin no le importaba el tipo de persona que fuera yo, sino que sólo le interesara el aporte económico que podría darle a su familia. Y también había empezado a tener dudas sobre los sentimientos de Gin hacia mí. La verdad es que empecé a preguntarme si no sería más superficial de lo que yo le había creído. Sabía que si descubría la verdad, jamás estaría segura de sus verdaderos motivos para estar conmigo. De modo que me marché. Supongo que quería ver si vendría tras de mí. No lo hizo y eso me dio la respuesta definitiva.

—¿Le contó a su padre lo de la investigación?

—Sí, pero él no intentaría asesinarla. No tiene ninguna razón para quererla muerta.

—Has dicho que su esposa era la hija del dueño. Una vez que se sabe un secreto, lo sabe todo el mundo. Si ella adivinara tu existencia, a tu padre podría costarle su empleo, además de perder tal vez la herencia que esperara recibir de ella.

Matsumoto sacudió la cabeza.

—Poco después de marcharme de Inuzuri, mi padre descubrió que su esposa, se llama Elaine, pensaba que había mantenido una relación extramatrimonial. Una amiga de ella lo había visto conmigo y se había sentido obligada a contárselo. Aparentemente, Elaine había sufrido en silencio y eso le estaba minando la salud. Finalmente ella se lo dijo y él le contó lo de mi madre y que había tenido una hija de él. Elaine le dijo que se alegraba de que no se quedara solo cuando ella muriera y entonces insistió en conocernos a mi madre y a mí. Hace un par de semanas, tomamos un avión a Inuzuri y la conocimos a ella y a su familia. Todos fueron muy amables y me aceptaron con gusto. —su mirada se volvió suplicante.— Pero ellos, mi madre y yo tenemos nuestras vidas privadas. Esperábamos que esto quedara en la familia, al menos durante una temporada. Sé que con el tiempo otras personas se enterarán de la verdad, pero nos gustaría poder asimilarlo antes de que lo sepa todo el mundo.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo Soi Fong.— No divulgaremos su secreto.

Matsumoto la miró aliviada.

—Gracias. —un brillo de humor apareció en sus ojos.—Me gustaría ver por un agujero cómo reacciona la abuela de Gin cuando se entere.

Soi Fong asintió.

Byakuya intentó centrarse en los datos del caso de vuelta al aeropuerto, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse a Soi Fong y a Kaoru amados por otro hombre. Se dijo para sus adentros que era porque quería estar siempre junto a Kaoru; no sólo quería al niño, sino que esa era su obligación. Y sabía que cuidaría mejor que nadie de su hijo y de Soi Fong.

—Puedo ofrecerles a ti y a Kaoru una seguridad económica y cuidaré de ustedes lo mejor posible. Podemos vivir una vida buena, como la señora Kurumi con su marido. —dijo Byakuya de repente.

Soi Fong siguió mirando por el parabrisas. No pudo negar que se sintió tentada, pero…

—Quiero más. —sus palabras parecieron retumbar en el interior del coche.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto.

Allí averiguaron que no podrían tomar un vuelo hasta el día siguiente.

—No me vendría mal comer y descansar un poco. —concluyó Soi Fong.

Un rato después se registraban en un motel cercano. En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Soi Fong se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Byakuya se sentó en una silla, con la carpeta que contenía los informes de los aspirantes que ella había investigado abierta sobre la mesa que tenía delante. Pero Byakuya la estaba mirando a ella. Se sentía bien estando con ella y ese sentimiento le hizo sentirse culpable. Su pensamiento conjuró la imagen de Hisana vívidamente. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella y se centró en la información que tenía delante.

Para cuando Soi Fong se levantó de la siesta, Byakuya había conseguido localizar a todos los candidatos y averiguar cuál era su puesto actual. Dos habían sido contratados por la empresa para la que ella había trabajado. Cinco habían encontrado buenos empleos en otros sitios y un octavo había montado su propio negocio en Nueva York.

A Byakuya se le ocurrió otra posibilidad, pero esperó hasta que Soi Fong estuvo totalmente despierta y se sentó con él a la mesa.

—¿Has encontrado algo que nos pueda llevar a la persona que buscamos? —preguntó Soi fong.

—Ninguno de los hombres que investigaste para el puesto de trabajo es un candidato probable para la venganza.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Cuando se trata de personas, uno no puede nunca estar seguro, pero yo diría que hay pocas probabilidades.

—Entonces eso nos deja los dos casos de divorcio.

—Hay otro camino que no hemos explorado.

Soi Fong arqueó las cejas.

—Viejos amores. ¿Rompiste con alguien que tal vez no quisiera terminar?

—No.

Por su tono de voz Byakuya se dio cuenta de que Soi Fong daba por cerrado el tema, pero él sintió que tenía ganas de preguntarle si había estado con alguien desde que lo había dejado a él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Creo que sería conveniente comprobarlo…

Soi Fong deseó poder darle un nombre.

—He estado demasiado ocupada con Kaoru y con el trabajo como para tener una relación con nadie.

Byakuya experimentó un gran placer en su interior. Había sido el primer hombre en su vida y ya sabía que no había estado con otro después de él. Con el placer sintió también posesividad; un sentimiento muy peligroso. Se parecía demasiado a lo que había sentido por Hisana. Demasiado.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar y después al cine? Conseguimos salir de Inuzuri sin que nadie nos siguiera y no he visto a nadie sospechoso hoy. No creo que pase nada. —propuso Byakuya.

Cualquier cosa antes que estar encerrada con él en aquella habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.

Horas después, Soi Fong estaba tumbaba en la cama, mirando al techo de la habitación a oscuras. En contra de sus deseos, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en su primer abrazo. Había sido como una escena sacada de una de esas películas de detectives que daban en televisión… El típico abrazo fingido para que unos malhechores no se fijaran en ellos. Pero a ella no le había parecido nada típico.

Finalmente, Soi Fong cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, pero no fue un sueño reparador.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	7. Peligro

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias: **shyta:** gracias por leer, normalmente actualizo los viernes en la noche o los sábados en la mañana, **key-18:** gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también te guste, **Haibara20:** gracias por leer y comentar.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 7.- Peligro**

Eran poco más de las doce del día cuando llegaron a Inuzuri. En el garaje, Soi Fong hizo un esfuerzo por fijarse en las personas que cargaban y descargaban los coches. Había soñado con Byakuya esa noche y tuvo que reconocer que la atracción física que había sentido por él en el pasado seguía igual de intensa. Al llegar al coche de su madre, Byakuya le ordenó que se agachara para que no la viera nadie mientras él abría la puerta. Obedeció de mala gana y entonces le llamaron la atención los zapatos de Byakuya; seguidamente continuó mirando hacia arriba, las fuertes columnas que formaban sus piernas embutidas en los jeans. El fuego de la pasión despertó a la vida. Furiosa consigo misma, apartó la vista de Byakuya y la fijó en el suelo de cemento del estacionamiento.

Una vez sentados en el coche, Soi Fong sintió algo que la inquietaba… algo que había visto en el suelo justo debajo de su puerta. En ese momento Byakuya estaba sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

—¡Espera! —Soi Fong le agarró de la muñeca antes de que pusiera la llave. —He visto un cable fino debajo de la puerta. —Hizo una pausa y añadió. —Es el tipo de cable utilizado en la bomba del coche que estábamos tan seguros de que Aizen había ordenado colocar.

—Si no te equivocas, no podremos saber lo que la haría estallar. Quédate quieta y llamaré a la policía. —le ordenó Byakuya.

Soi Fong vaciló.

—Si me he equivocado, quedaremos en ridículo.

—Mejor prevenir que curar. —contestó.

Soi Fong sacó el móvil del bolso y marcó el número de la policía.

Los artificieros llegaron inmediatamente y enseguida encontraron el explosivo. Estaba debajo del capó, conectado para explotar cuando arrancaran el coche.

—Casero pero efectivo. —les dijo el capitán de los artificieros.—Hoy en día puede hasta encontrarse cómo fabricar una bomba casera en Internet.

El detective Ukitake llegó en ese momento.

—Parece como si alguien estuviera detrás de usted. —dijo mientras colocaban la bomba en un contenedor especial y se la llevaban.

—Yo diría que es evidente. —contestó Soi Fong en tono seco.

Ukitake la miró con indulgencia.

—Sigo pensando que Ulquiorra Cifer era el verdadero objetivo cuando la dispararon. Quienquiera que lo hiciera fue un profesional. Esta bomba es obra de un amateur, al igual que cuando intentaron atropellarla. Con un poco de suerte, podremos averiguar los componentes de esta bomba y conseguir una descripción del comprador. —Hizo una pausa. — Creo que es hora de que me deje ver esos expedientes. —dijo en tono autoritario.

—Todavía no. —dijo Soi fong quien decidió seguir investigando por su cuenta.

Ukitake la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No me gusta esto. Esa bomba no ha sido ninguna broma. —se volvió hacia Byakuya.— Podría haberlos matado a los dos.

Byakuya miró a Soi Fong. Quienquiera que fuera el asesino, cada vez hacía cosas más peligrosas. No quería que Soi Fong se arriesgara más.

—Tiene razón. ¿Quieres que Kaoru se quede huérfano de padre y madre?

A Soi Fong se le empañaron los ojos.

—No puedo acercarme a mi hijo hasta que no pillen a este lunático. —se volvió a mirar al detective Ukitake.— Si le paso los expedientes que nos quedan, ¿cuándo se ocupará de ellos?

—Mañana tengo que estar en el juzgado todo el día y tal vez también a principios de la semana que viene, pero empezaré a ocuparme de su caso en cuanto termine de testificar. —le prometió.

—¿Y no podría mirarlo otro detective antes? —le preguntó Byakuya.

—Todo el mundo está doblando la jornada de trabajo. Llévese a la señorita Soi Fong a algún lugar seguro. Yo le prometo que me dedicaré de lleno a su caso en cuanto esté libre.

Soi Fong apretó los dientes.

—Llámeme cuando tenga tiempo de empezar. Si para entonces no he averiguado quién está detrás de mí, me pensaré el entregarle los expedientes.

—Usted ocúpese de averiguar la composición del artefacto. —Dijo Byakuya.— Yo me quedaré aquí con ella.

Uno de los artificieros se les acercó.

—Ahora ya puede conducir el coche sin peligro. —le informó a Byakuya.

Ukitake los miró a los dos.

—No quiero que les ocurra nada a ninguno. Si no fueran policías, consideraría el encerrarlos por ocultar información. Pero eso no serviría de nada. —les dijo resignado.

Byakuya y Soi Fong se alejaron de allí, Byakuya con la vista fija en la carretera.

—Vamos a seguir las instrucciones de Ukitake. Voy a llevarte a algún sitio seguro y vas a quedarte allí hasta que averigüe quién está detrás de ti.

Sólo de pensar que Byakuya pudiera morir por culpa suya, Soi Fong se estremeció.

—Tú te vas a casa a cuidar de nuestro hijo. Yo voy a terminar esto sola. —le respondió ella con aspereza.

—¿No creerás de verdad que haría eso?

—Pues es lo que yo quiero. Como dijiste, no sería justo que Kaoru perdiera a sus dos padres. Si te quedas conmigo, podría pasar precisamente eso.

—Mira, es mejor que lo hagamos los dos juntos. Al menos así podremos protegernos el uno al otro.

Soi Fong reconoció que tenía algo de razón, pero aun así no estaba convencida. También sabía que no serviría de nada seguir discutiendo con él y finalmente cedió de mala gana.

—Nuestra primera parada será en la oficina de la policía de Inuzuri.—dijo Byakuya.— Llamé a un amigo que tengo allí mientras los artificieros desactivaban la bomba. Nos van a prestar un detector de micrófonos ocultos. Tal vez la persona que te persigue haya colocado micrófonos en tu casa y en todos los coches. Eso explicaría cómo han localizado este coche. Y si lo han hecho, lo han escondido bien. Miré por todas partes después de que quitaran la bomba y no encontré nada.

Poco tiempo después, entraron en un garaje donde los recibió el agente Urahara. Después de examinar el vehículo, no encontraron ningún micrófono.

—Los micrófonos son muy caros. No creo que quisiera que explotara también con el coche. —miró el dispositivo que Byakuya tenía en la mano—. Comprueben el coche cada vez que lo pierdan de vista. —les dijo Urahara.

Le dieron las gracias y se marcharon.

Byakuya se aseguró de que no los seguían y encontró un motel a las afueras de la ciudad. Pidieron comida a un restaurante de comida rápida y se la tomaron en su habitación.

Mientras comían, Soi Fong ojeó los dos expedientes que quedaban; descartó uno de ellos y abrió el segundo.

—Madarame Ikkaku debió de averiguar que fui yo la que descubrió la cuenta bancaria oculta y esas escrituras de la propiedad inmobiliaria. Tuvo que darle a su esposa un cuarto de millón más en el acuerdo de divorcio.

Byakuya ojeó la otra carpeta. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Este Uryu Ishida te contrató para averiguar si su esposa estaba maltratando a su perro para poder quedarse con la custodia del animal?

—Algunas personas están tan apegadas a sus animales de compañía como otras a sus hijos. —Se encogió de hombros.— Pero no sé por qué he sacado ese expediente, porque después de enterarse de que su mujer se portaba bien con el animal, se quedó tranquilo. —La lista de sospechosos se está haciendo cada vez más pequeña.—dijo Soi Fong.

Descolgó el teléfono marcó el número de Mizuho Asano. No contestó y Soi Fong no quiso dejar ningún mensaje en el contestador que pudiera conducir al asesino hasta ella.

—La contactaremos mañana. Estoy demasiado cansada para hacer nada más esta noche.

Soi Fong se terminó la cena y se tumbó en la cama.

—Dúchate tú primero. —le dijo a Byakuya.

Soi Fong se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación y el ruido del agua de la ducha despertó en ella viejos recuerdos… recuerdos de un tiempo en el que se habría metido en la ducha con él. Aspiró temblorosamente y dejó volar su pensamiento hasta el primer beso. Una sonrisa agridulce asomó a sus labios. Había sido una sorpresa para ambos. Después del breve abrazo que habían compartido mientras perseguían a Aizen, Byakuya se había mostrado con ella más frío que de costumbre. Y ella se había dicho que era lo mejor. Lo último que había deseado era liarse con un hombre que adoraba a su esposa muerta.

Entonces recordó la noche en la que habían ido a arrestar a Aizen. Se había producido un tiroteo y había conseguido escapar. Soi Fong se había expuesto demasiado. Después, Byakuya la había llevado aparte y le había leído la cartilla por ponerse en la línea de fuego.

—Tal vez sea un machista. —le había dicho él.

A Soi Fong le habían sorprendido sus palabras; pero aún más la emoción que percibió en su voz.

—Pero no quiero que te hagan daño. — añadió Byakuya.

Ella lo había mirado con orgullo y desafío. De repente el orgullo se había desvaneció y le habían empezado a temblar las piernas. Él la miró con sus ojos oscuros y aterciopelados y Soi Fong notó que se hundía en una oscura profundidad que creía inexistente en él. El calor se había vuelto más intenso, hasta que Soi Fong apenas había podido respirar. Byakuya había dado un paso hacia ella y al momento Soi Fong estaba entre sus brazos y sus labios se unieron.

Incluso en ese momento, años después, la pasión aún despertó a la vida animada por el recuerdo.

La sonrisa en sus labios se hizo más pronunciada. Ambos se habían quedado anonadados. Durante un rato tan sólo se habían mirado el uno al otro y entonces Byakuya se había marchado sin decir ni palabra. Qué pena que ella no lo había dejado allí. Al momento siguiente pensó en Kaoru. Él merecía la pena el precio que había pagado.

Como Aizen había continuado suelto, se habían visto obligados a seguir trabajando juntos. Pero Byakuya había mantenido las distancias con ella y se había mostrado incluso más frío.

Durante una semana se había debatido entre el deseo y la razón. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso con un beso. Y además estaba el fuego que había visto en sus ojos. Había sido tan ardiente, que sólo de pensar en ello se había sentido desfallecer.

Por una parte, había pensado que su frialdad se debía a que verdaderamente se arrepentía de aquel lapso momentáneo y que no sentía nada por ella; aunque por otra parte, creía que había conseguido romper la barrera que protegía su corazón y que Byakuya tenía miedo de que esa barrera cayera si seguía viéndola. Al final, la esperanza de que fuera lo último había prevalecido.

Había empezado a coquetear con él, muy sutilmente, pero coqueteo al fin. Él lo había ignorado. Ella había intentado convencerse a sí misma que no funcionaría, que mejor sería olvidarse de él. Pero cuando lo veía sentía algo especial. Finalmente llegó al punto de que cuando él entraba en un sitio, Soi Fong se estremecía de deseo sólo con mirarlo.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, había decidido terminar con aquella locura de una vez por todas. Había estado segura de que un segundo beso sería la solución. El primero había sido inesperado, emocionante, una sorpresa… El segundo sería planeado, mundano… y terminaría con aquel estúpido enamoramiento.

Fue un jueves por la noche. Optó por no llamarlo y se presentó por sorpresa en su casa.

Byakuya no se había alegrado de verla.

—¿Te importaría invitarme a pasar? —le había dicho al ver que él no se movía.

Él se retiró lo suficiente para que no lo rozara al entrar.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Es un experimento. No, en realidad no. Es más un exorcismo.

Él había arqueado una ceja.

Soi Fong había sentido vergüenza y había estado a punto de echarse atrás, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para darse la vuelta.

—Es por el beso. —le dijo ella.

Byakuya no había dicho nada; había seguido mirándola con expresión hermética.

—Sé que parece una chiquillada, pero no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Quiero besarte una segunda vez.

Su actitud distante debería haber sido suficiente para detenerla, pero no había sido así. Su necesidad de saborear de nuevo sus labios había sido demasiado fuerte.

—Sé que no te interesa hacer esto, pero no es por ti, es solo por mí. Sólo quiero olvidarme de ti.—le dijo ella.

—No quiero ningún tipo de relación sentimental. —había dicho Byakuya retrocediendo.

—Yo tampoco. Al menos, no contigo. Sé cómo adoras a tu primera esposa. ¿Crees que me gusta soñar contigo? ¿Estar distraída por culpa tuya en el trabajo? No te pareces en nada al tipo de hombre con el que querría casarme. Quiero a una persona sensible, dulce, cariñosa. Tú no eres más que un bruto. Oh, tienes buenos modales y eres educado. Pero eres duro y frío. Sólo quiero acabar con esto y seguir con mi vida.

Byakuya había continuado sin moverse.

Ella se había acercado a él y le había colocado una mano en cada hombro. Se había puesto de puntillas para llegar hasta sus labios. Esperaba que estos estuvieran fríos, pero cuando los besó estaban tibios. Y había pensado en darle un beso breve. Pero en lugar de eso, cuando sus labios habían rozado los de él, había querido seguir besándolos y disfrutar de su sabor.

Entonces Byakuya la había rodeado con sus brazos y había añadido su fuerza al beso.

El resto había sido una sucesión de instantes cargados de erotismo. Ninguno de los dos había vacilado; fue como si sus cuerpos pertenecieran el uno al otro y el razonamiento los hubiera abandonado totalmente.

Después, Byakuya se había sentido mal. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de que ella era virgen y Byakuya se había disculpado por arrebatarle eso.

Soi Fong le había contestado que ella lo había deseado a él tanto como él a ella y que lo que había pasado era más culpa de ella que de él. Después de todo, ella había sido la que había ido a su casa. En el fondo, hubiera deseado estar enfadada consigo misma por ceder a la pasión y no esperar hasta la noche de bodas, pero le había parecido tan maravilloso, tan bueno.

Byakuya le había dejado muy claro que no tenían ningún futuro juntos. Su corazón, le había dicho, pertenecía a Hisana y a nadie más.

Sin embargo, ella había continuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido y Byakuya se había mostrado claramente aliviado de que así fuera. Entonces él había contraído la gripe, una muy mala que le tuvo dos semanas en casa. Ella no había sido capaz de mantenerse alejada y había insistido en quedarse con él hasta que se hubiera curado. Él había sido brusco con ella y la había tratado como a una intrusa. Pero Soi Fong no había sido capaz de marcharse. Sabía que lo preocupaba que ella quisiera una relación sentimental con él.

Después de eso ella se había puesto enferma. Su madre se había mudado a Inuzuri y Soi Fong vivía sola. Para sorpresa suya, Byakuya se había presentado a su puerta y había insistido en cuidarla. Y se había mostrado muy amable.

Soi Fong cerró los ojos y gimió. Había sido esa ternura la que la había animado a pensar que podría llegar a quererla. Ella había querido tener un romance con él y después de decirle que entendía los límites, él se había mostrado dispuesto.

—El problema fue que yo no fui sincera con él. Estaba segura de que podría rebasar esos límites. —se dijo en tono molesto mientras cerraba el grifo.

Entonces se secó y se fue a la cama. Había aprendido una lección muy importante que no olvidaría.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	8. La boda

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 8.- La boda**

Soi Fong protestó al sentir que la zarandeaban.

—Es hora de levantarse. Tenemos cita para casarnos hoy.

Abrió un ojo, vio a Byakuya mirándola con impaciencia y se dijo a sí misma que debía levantarse. Ella no tendría una boda romántica, pensaba con desánimo mientras iba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Un rato después se detuvieron en una cafetería a desayunar.

—No puedo creer que hayas conseguido levantar tan temprano a un juez. —Dijo Soi Fong mirando el reloj.

—Vamos camino de la costa. Quiero casarme sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien venga a matarte a mitad de la ceremonia. —dijo. — No nos han puesto ningún micrófono. En cuanto salgamos de la ciudad, nadie podrá seguirnos sin que nos demos cuenta.

Parecía como si fuera a realizar una tarea muy pesada y Soi Fong reaccionó con orgullo.

—Está claro que casarte no te hace muy feliz, de modo que prefiero que no lo hagamos. Te dije que no era necesario.

—Vamos a casarnos.

—No pienso pronunciar los votos con un hombre que preferiría que lo estuvieran torturando. —dijo Soi Fong.

—Cualquier tortura sería más fácil que controlar mis deseos de tocarte.

Soi Fong se quedó sorprendida. Él se había comportado como si no tuviera en realidad ningún problema.

—¿De verdad?

Él la miró y seguidamente centró su atención en la carretera.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ninguna mujer.

A Soi Fong no se le pasó por alto el trasfondo de inquietud en su voz y de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Byakuya se encogió de hombros.

—Mucho.

La estaba evitando. Jamás había visto a Byakuya hacer eso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has estado con ninguna mujer desde que estuviste conmigo?

Nada más terminar de hacer la pregunta, deseó no haberla hecho. Probablemente estuviera intentando ocultarle que había tenido varias amigas desde entonces.

—Decidí que debía concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Soi Fong se recostó en el asiento y sonrió para sus adentros. Pero al instante se dijo que no debía pensar que aquello significara algo importante. Su voz interior le dijo que si seguía pensando así iba a volver a sufrir.

Molesta consigo misma por sentir de nuevo aquella tentación, miró por los retrovisores, dispuesta a ver si alguien pudiera estar siguiéndolos. Apenas había tráfico y cuando abandonaron la carretera principal nadie los siguió. Cuando Byakuya detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento de la pequeña capilla, los dos estuvieron seguros de que habían llegado solos.

Soi Fong paseó la mirada por el pequeño edificio blanco de una planta. Tanto la capilla como los jardines que la rodeaban eran preciosos. En el centro de un arriate de flores ovalado había una señal de madera que indicaba que aquella era la Capilla Woodland. Soi Fong había oído hablar mucho de aquel lugar. Estaba considerado como uno de los sitios más románticos para casarse. También había oído que había que reservar día y hora con antelación.

—Espero que hayas concertado una cita.

—Está todo arreglado.

Continuó mirándolo con sorpresa. Desde luego eso no era algo que hubiera esperado.

—¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?

—Le pregunté al gerente del hotel donde nos quedamos a dormir después de dejar a Kaoru, a tu madre y a tu tía en el avión. Supuse que como no tendríamos tiempo de vestirnos para la boda, que al menos debía buscar un lugar bonito para casarnos.

Al entrar se presentaron al reverendo Yamamoto. Tras intercambiar unas frases, el reverendo fue a avisar al organista y a recoger el ramo de flores de Soi Fong.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados en su sitio, el reverendo le hizo una seña al organista y este empezó a tocar. Entonces Soi Fong miró a Byakuya y todo lo demás dejó de existir momentáneamente. Estaba tan guapo y estaba allí para casarse con ella. En sueños había vivido ese momento. Sin embargo, en sus sueños Byakuya había estado allí porque estaba enamorado de ella. «Pero no lo está y nunca lo estará», se dijo Soi Fong con firmeza. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esa dosis de realidad pudo disipar la turbación que sintió mientras el reverendo fue instándolos a pronunciar los votos matrimoniales.

Entonces Soi Fong recordó que el rito terminaba con un beso y de pronto lo único que fue capaz de pensar era en si Byakuya seguiría o no la tradición.

—Creo que dejaremos el beso para después. —Anunció Byakuya en tono seco.— Es mejor que nos firme la licencia para que podamos irnos.

Soi Fong estuvo segura de que nadie los había seguido y no había tanta necesidad de darse prisa. También estuvo segura de percibir una sombra de temor en los ojos de Byakuya. ¿Tendría miedo de que ella consiguiera penetrar en su corazón?

A los pocos minutos y completadas las formalidades legales, Byakuya y Soi Fong estuvieron de vuelta en el coche de la madre de ella. Mientras Byakuya daba marcha atrás, Soi Fong se miró el dedo anular. Ella no tenía una alianza. Se habían casado, pero no se sentía casada. Ella deseaba tener un marido que la amara.

Miró por el parabrisas delantero; algo no iba bien.

—¿Tenías puesto el aire acondicionado de camino hacia aquí? — le preguntó Soi Fong.

No le parecía, pero lo cierto era que había estado más nerviosa por aquella boda de lo que había querido reconocer.

Byakuya había estado concentrado en lo que tenían detrás. Se volvió a mirarla, frunció el ceño y frenó.

—No.

—Bueno, el color no es el que yo creía. —murmuró Soi Fong con la vista fija en un charquito de líquido que se había formado debajo del coche.

—Baja. —le ordenó Byakuya, que apagó el motor y se bajó también.

Sólo le llevó un momento comprobar el charco. Volvió al coche, sacó una linterna y se agachó para mirar la parte de abajo del coche.

—Alguien ha cortado el cable de los frenos.

Soi Fong se asomó.

—¿Pero cómo ha sabido la persona que me quiere matar que veníamos aquí?

Byakuya sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. El coche no tenía micrófonos y sé que nadie nos ha seguido. —dio la vuelta hasta el lado de Soi Fong.— Vamos. Voy a llevarte otra vez dentro hasta que venga una grúa y podamos volver a Inuzuri.

El reverendo y el organista no se alegraron de ver a Byakuya y a Soi Fong entrar en la capilla.

—Necesitamos una grúa. —dijo Byakuya.

—Entonces eso tendrá que hacerlo Omaeda. —dijo el reverendo Yamamoto, que enseguida se dio la vuelta y fue apresuradamente hacia la parte de atrás del santuario.— Lo llamaré.

Soi Fong notó que el organista se sentó al órgano inmediatamente, como si quisiera distanciarse lo más posible de ellos.

Cuando volvió un par de minutos después, el reverendo les informó que una grúa estaba en camino.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted y el organista y con cualquier otra persona que esté aquí. —dijo Byakuya en tono autoritario.

—Somos los únicos que estamos aquí. —contestó Yamamoto haciéndole una seña al organista, para que se acercara.

Byakuya miró a los dos hombres con expresión sombría.

—Nos han cortado el cable de los frenos de nuestro coche.

—¿Está diciendo que el hombre que está intentando matar a su esposa está aquí? —preguntó el organista, que estaba pálido.

Antes de la ceremonia, cuando el Reverendo Yamamoto había visto que Byakuya llevaba una pistola, le había pedido que se la quitara para estar en la capilla. Fue entonces cuando Byakuya les había contado que alguien estaba intentando matar a su futura esposa.

—Sí y me gustaría saber cómo se enteró de que íbamos a estar aquí. —Byakuya los miró a los dos.— No se lo conté a nadie; ni siquiera a Soi Fong.

—Bueno, pues nosotros desde luego no se lo hemos contado a nadie. —Contestó el reverendo.— Han debido de seguirlos.

—Nadie nos ha seguido.

—Tal vez les hayan colocado uno de esos dispositivos de localización en el coche. —sugirió el organista.

—Fue lo primero que comprobé esta mañana. —contestó Byakuya.

Soi Fong notó que el reverendo estaba inquieto.

—¿Sabe usted algo que nosotros ignoremos? —Preguntó Byakuya.

—Lo cierto es que alguien llamó hará un par de días. Fue un hombre. —el reverendo hizo una pausa antes de continuar.— Al menos eso creo. En realidad, no estoy seguro. Quienquiera que fuese estaba ronco… dijo que tenía un resfriado. La persona dijo que era amigo suyo y que le habían pedido que llamara para comprobar que todo estaba listo para la ceremonia de hoy…

—Yo no le pedí a nadie que lo llamara a usted.

Soi Fong siguió mirando a los hombres con confusión.

—¿Pero cómo sabía esa persona que tenía que llamar aquí?

Un prolongado silencio siguió a su pregunta.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer, que quiso saber si ya habían terminado. Por la puerta abierta, Byakuya vio que llegaba la grúa en ese momento; entonces le pidió a Soi Fong que lo esperara allí y salió a hablar con el conductor.

Al poco rato Soi Fong vio que Byakuya le hacía una seña para que saliera. Entonces abandonó la capilla rápidamente y se sentó en el asiento entre el conductor y Byakuya.

—Omaeda nos va a llevar hasta su garaje. —Dijo Byakuya—. Está justo al lado de la comisaría de policía. Les pediremos que nos metan el trozo de cable en una bolsa y cualquier cosa que pudiera resultarnos útil en nuestra investigación. Entonces Omaeda revisará a fondo el coche por si acaso han hecho algo más y nos pondrá un cable nuevo mientras esperamos en la comisaría.

Soi Fong le dio las gracias al hombre.

—Han tenido suerte. La persona que les haya cortado ese cable no ha sido lo suficientemente hábil como para cortarlo sólo un poco, de modo que el líquido cayera lentamente y ustedes no se dieran cuenta. Si hubieran salido a las carreteras de por aquí sin frenos, estarían ya en el fondo de un barranco.

Soi Fong se estremeció mientras se volvía hacia Byakuya.

—Tienes que dejarme hacer esto sola.

—Ni hablar. —le contestó él.

Omaeda asintió.

—Un hombre debe proteger a su mujer.

—¡Hombres! —murmuró Soi Fong.

Un par de horas después estaban en el camino de vuelta a Inuzuri, con el trozo de cable que le entregarían al detective Ukitake en el asiento trasero del coche.

—Desde luego ha sido un día de boda difícil de olvidar. —dijo Soi Fong y miró por el retrovisor.

—¿Nos sigue alguien? —preguntó Byakuya.

—No.

—Supongo que la persona que esté detrás de ti podría habernos seguido hasta el hotel la noche que llamé a la capilla, pero no podrían haber sabido el teléfono, ni la llamada figuraba en la factura, porque utilicé el celular. ¿Entonces cómo se enteraron del sitio?

Soi Fong recordó una película que había visto recientemente.

—Sé que se supone que hay un sistema que protege la información del celular, pero es muy posible que un buen pirata informático haya podido meterse en el archivo donde figuran los datos de tu teléfono.

Byakuya frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez. O bien podría haber encontrado un modo de entrar en la información de mi tarjeta de crédito. La utilicé para pagar al reverendo. Como bien has dicho, se supone que esos datos están protegidos, pero no podemos ignorar esa posibilidad, sobre todo porque parece que es la única que tenemos en este momento. —la miró.— ¿Algunas de esas personas de los dos últimos informes son piratas informáticos?

—Que yo sepa, no. —Soi Fong gimió con frustración.— Elegí casos que no revestían ningún peligro adrede. Reconozco que cuando le envié la notificación del divorcio a Ulquiorra Cifer me dio mala espina, pero fue en pleno día y sólo le notifiqué una orden de comparecencia.

—Ukitake podría tener razón al decir que no era a ti a quien querían disparar. Si fuera la misma persona, habría seguido utilizando una pistola. Pero en lugar de eso han intentado hacerlo con un método distinto en cada ocasión.

Soi Fong sacó la carpeta del caso de Ikkaku.

—Es hora de llamar otra vez a Mizuho Asano.

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Soi Fong frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué día es hoy? Sábado, ¿no?

—Sí.

Sin saber cómo de pronto Byakuya recordó un fin de semana largo que habían pasado en Tokio, donde también habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes. —dijo de repente.

Soi Fong lo miró con confusión.

—¿Como antes?

—Me refiero a nosotros. —le explicó.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Quiero algo más que una relación sexual.

—Éramos amigos además de amantes. La única diferencia es que ahora estamos casados.

Soi Fong se dijo que el hecho de estar casados no hacía que su sugerencia resultara más agradable. Cuando él la rozaba, Soi Fong se sentía viva, de un modo especial. Aunque interiormente se dijo que le diría que no.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Te lo agradezco. —Byakuya se detuvo en un semáforo y se volvió a mirarla.— Podríamos ser una familia… tú, Kaoru y yo. Tal vez yo no sea para ti un padre ideal, pero te prometo que lo haré lo mejor posible.

Soi Fong recordó la ternura que había visto en la mirada de Byakuya cuando estaba con Kaoru.

—El querer ser un buen padre es algo importante.

Byakuya sonrió al tiempo que centraba su atención en la carretera. Soi Fong no había rechazado su sugerencia y eso quería decir que había una posibilidad de que aceptara. Y deseaba que aceptara más de lo que había deseado nada en mucho tiempo. El darse cuenta de eso le hizo sentir una repentina inquietud. No le gustaba que alguien le importara tanto, pero era su deber darle a su hijo una familia y un ambiente agradable en el que criarse.

Soi Fong sabía que se metería en un lío si accedía a los deseos de Byakuya. Pero no quería pensar en ello y se puso a pensar en el otro problema que tenían entre manos. Llamó a información para pedir el número de Madarame Ikkaku y para estar segura de que era el mismo al que querían localizar pidió también su dirección.

—Debería estar en casa. Raramente salía. —dijo y le explicó a Byakuya por dónde ir para llegar a su residencia.

De camino a casa de Ikkaku, Soi Fong intentó llamar a su ex - esposa. Esa vez sí obtuvo contestación.

—Aunque me gustaría mucho ver a Ikkaku entre rejas, dudo mucho que haya sido él. —dijo Mizuho Asano cuando Soi Fong terminó de explicarle la razón de su llamada.

Soi Fong jamás había oído tanta hostilidad en el tono de Mizuho Asano.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Menudo asqueroso. Cuando estábamos casados, nunca quería gastar dinero, ni hacer nada. Y me hacía darle factura de cada centavo que gastaba. En cuanto nos divorciamos se convirtió en el hombre más moderno del mundo. Se fue de viaje a Europa, hizo un crucero… Mi único consuelo es que se fue a esquiar y se rompió las dos piernas. Ha pasado estas cuatro últimas semanas en un hospital de Colorado.

—Ah. —eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar Soi Fong.

—Pero no me malentienda. Me alegro de haberme divorciado de él. Me he asociado con mi hermano y nos lo estamos pasando en grande.

—Eso nos lleva otra vez al principio. —dijo Soi Fong después de colgar.

—Queda un expediente.

—No puedo creer que alguien quisiera matarme por un perro. Además, como he dicho, acabaron compartiendo la custodia del animal. La esposa lo tendría durante la semana y el marido los fines de semana. Él incluso me llamó para darme las gracias por hacer tan buen trabajo y por quitarle las dudas.

—Aun así, será mejor que vayamos a verlo. —Byakuya echó una mirada al asiento de atrás—. Pero será mejor que primero dejemos todo esto en comisaría.

El detective Ukitake, que estaba en la comisaría repasando su testimonio del lunes, no se alegró cuando se enteró de que habían querido asesinar a Soi Fong por tercera vez. Coincidió con ella en que el último expediente no tenía pinta de ser el que les daría la clave.

—Si yo estuviera en su lugar, me sentaría a pensar tranquilamente sobre los enemigos que podría haberme procurado en estos últimos años. —sugirió.— Mientras tanto, le pediré al forense que le eche un vistazo a ese cable. Con suerte, tal vez encuentren alguna huella. Y cuando tenga esa lista, démela. —le dijo significativamente.— Al menos así podríamos trabajar juntos para dar con su supuesto asesino.

Dándole las gracias por su ayuda, Soi Fong y Byakuya se marcharon. Segura de que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero sin saber qué más hacer, Soi Fong dirigió a Byakuya hacia el apartamento de Ishida .

Nadie contestó a la puerta.

—La casa está vacía.

Soi Fong se volvió y vio una mujer con una bolsa de la compra en la mano que se acercaba por el pasillo.

—¿Ishida ya no vive aquí?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—Se mudó hará un par de meses.

—¿Sabe adonde fue? —le preguntó Byakuya.

La mujer se estaba fijando en la placa y la pistola de Byakuya.

—No puedo creer que se haya metido en algún lío. Era un hombre tan amable…

Byakuya sonrió.

—No se ha metido en ningún lío. Sólo necesitábamos hablar con él. —le dijo Byakuya en tono amable.

Soi Fong vio que a la mujer le brillaban los ojos; Byakuya podía mostrarse encantador cuando le daba la gana.

—Ha vuelto a su casa. Él y su esposa se reconciliaron.

Después de darle las gracias a la mujer por su ayuda, volvieron al coche.

—Otro callejón sin salida. —le dijo a Byakuya con tristeza.

—De todos modos, creo que ya está bien por hoy. —dijo Byakuya, notando que Soi Fong estaba agotada; frunció el ceño mientras se fijaba en el teléfono que tenía en la mano.— He estado pensando en la posibilidad que has apuntado de que el presunto asesino esté localizando nuestras llamadas. Y es una posibilidad que no podemos ignorar. Hasta que averigüemos cómo nos tiene localizados, le diré a la familia que no nos llamen a no ser que sea una emergencia. Apagaremos tu teléfono y dejaremos el mío encendido por si el detective Ukitake necesita ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Si tenemos que hacer alguna llamada la haremos desde un teléfono público. En cuanto al dinero, pagaremos lo que sea en efectivo. Lo sacaré de algún cajero de camino a otro sitio. Soi Fong asintió.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	9. Pasión

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 9.- Pasión.**

Un rato después, Soi Fong estaba tumbada en la cama escuchando el ruido de la ducha y preguntándose qué ocurriría después. Durante la cena, Byakuya no había dicho nada de consumar el matrimonio. De hecho, apenas habían hablado. Había estado demasiado cansada para charlar siquiera; además, Byakuya nunca había sido muy hablador.

De vuelta al coche, Byakuya le había echado el brazo a la cintura y se había disculpado por no haberla obligado a descansar más. En su solicitud había visto Soi Fong una ternura que le había hecho pensar en acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, pero su orgullo había podido más. Aun así, la huella de sus manos permanecía en su cuerpo.

Salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura. Estaba claro que había decidido que ya no había razón para taparse mucho más delante de ella. Pero por otra parte había pedido una habitación con dos camas. Bueno, desde luego Soi Fong no pensaba dar el primer paso. Ese había sido el error inicial. Con probarlo una sola vez se había hecho adicta a él.

Pero aparentemente Byakuya ni siquiera se debatió consigo mismo. Se quitó la toalla, se metió en la cama con ella y apagó la luz.

Solo de verlo, aunque fuera brevemente, prendió en ella un fuego abrasador. Sin embargo, Soi Fong se quedó quieta, empeñada en dejarle dar el primer paso.

—Sé que estás cansada, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda para consumar este matrimonio. —dijo Byakuya en tono sensual, volviéndose para acariciarle la mejilla.

A Soi Fong siempre le había sorprendido lo tierno que podía llegar a ser a pesar de su aspecto rudo. Ella quería hacerse la dura, pero no fue capaz de resistirse demasiado.

—Supongo que si estás dispuesto a hacerlo todo…

Byakuya suspiró aliviado para sus adentros. Se había preparado para aceptar el rechazo de Soi Fong, pero no habría sido fácil. En el pasado, la atracción que había sentido hacia Soi Fong había sido tremendamente intensa y no se había disipado durante el tiempo que habían estado separados; al contrario, parecía haber aumentado. Con obstinación se dijo que el hecho de no haber estado en todo ese tiempo con ninguna mujer era la razón principal de ese cambio y que por ello su necesidad se había hecho más grande. Se acercó a ella y buscó con sus labios los suyos. Su sabor era aún más delicioso de lo que recordaba.

Soi Fong no frenó sus sentidos. Sabía que sería inútil. Mientras se dejaba llevar, se dijo que debía de contemplar aquello como algo temporal.

Byakuya le deslizó las manos desde los hombros por todas las curvas de su cuerpo y hasta el borde del camisón corto de algodón que ella llevaba puesto. Entonces, metió las manos por debajo de la tela y se sonrió. No llevaba nada debajo. Aunque conocía su cuerpo, le resultó nuevo, excitante… una aventura que buscar y saborear.

Mientras él le subía el camisón; sus manos le enviaban corrientes de electricidad por todas partes hasta que sintió un cosquilleo de placer. Cuando le había subido la prenda todo lo más posible mientras ella estaba tumbada boca arriba, Byakuya la abrazó y con ella rodó hasta quedar él abajo y ella encima.

Allí sobre él, Soi Fong fue consciente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A Soi Fong se le cortó la respiración cuando el deseo le inflamó cada poro de su piel y vibró de anticipación.

Byakuya dejó de besarla lo suficiente para quitarle el camisón; y este se deleitó con la textura sedosa de su piel.

Byakuya se unió a ella en ese momento, maravillándose de lo sintonizados que estaban sus cuerpos.

Soi Fong estaba tumbada en la cama a la mañana siguiente, mirando al techo. Apenas era consciente de la pequeña molestia causada por los esfuerzos de la noche pasada. Aún se sentía turbada por la intensidad con la que sus cuerpos se habían ansiado. Una pasión desenfrenada y animal era la única forma de describirla. Pero sus relaciones sexuales siempre habían sido buenas.

—No te agoté demasiado anoche, ¿verdad?

Volvió la cabeza y vio a Byakuya con el codo apoyado sobre la almohada, mirándola con preocupación.

—Lo reconozco, estoy un poco cansada esta mañana. —sonrió.— Pero sobreviviré.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta en mi cama.

Soi Fong vio la camaradería escrita en su rostro. Estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo y su amante, pero en el fondo de su mirada vio también que la barrera que rodeaba su corazón permanecía intacta.

«¿Y qué había esperado?», se reprendió a sí misma mientras se levantaba para ir al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

A Soi Fong se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a su hijo que le dolía el alma. Estaban de nuevo en el principio. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se limpió las lágrimas y terminó de ducharse rápidamente.

—Tal vez una de las personas a las que envié a la cárcel en Karakura contrató a alguien para que me matase o tiene algún familiar que me quiere ver muerta. —le comentó a Byakuya.

Byakuya asintió.

—Le pediré a Ichigo que investigue, pero dos años es demasiado tiempo para esperar a vengarse. — le contestó Byakuya.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo. — dijo Soi Fong con lágrimas en los ojos.

—A nuestro hijo. —le recordó.— Y quiero que los tres seamos una familia. Después de lo de anoche, no puedes negar que la atracción física entre los dos es tan fuerte como siempre lo fue. Podemos hacer que este matrimonio funcione.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Para serte sincera, yo no me siento casada contigo. Siento que lo que tenemos es un lío legal y una parte de mí quiere que funcione mientras que otra me dice que me aparte de tu lado lo más rápidamente posible.

—Te prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz. —dijo Byakuya con brusquedad.

—Lo que quiero ahora es averiguar quién está detrás de mí para encerrar a esa persona.

—Mientras que Ichigo comprueba lo que hemos hablado, tú y yo vamos a empezar con tu primer caso y a revisar todos y cada uno de ellos. Pronto verás a Kaoru. —trato de reconfortarla.

Al oírle decir el nombre de su hijo estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

—No puedo creer que esté llorando. Jamás he sido ninguna llorona.

Byakuya también estaba sorprendido. Nunca la había visto desmoronarse así.

—Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto. Te lo prometo. —le dojo con firmeza mientras la abrazaba.

Soi Fong siempre había intentado ocultar su lado débil a Byakuya, pero había perdido el control. Enterró la cara en el hombro de Byakuya y lloró. La fuerza y solidez de su cuerpo la tranquilizó. Y a pesar de que él quisiera seguir cerrado al amor, su presencia le resultó a Soi Fong reconfortante y tranquilizadora. Poco a poco dejó de llorar.

Byakuya le dio un beso en la frente.

—Creo que necesitamos comer algo, después iremos a tu despacho.

Una vez calmada, Soi Fong sintió vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar por las emociones. Hacía tiempo que se había prometido a sí misma que no lloraría nunca delante de él. Al momento se apartó de él.

—Lo siento. No sé lo que me ha pasado. — dijo en tono seco.

—No pasa nada. —le aseguró Byakuya.—Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Me cuesta mucho creer que tú tengas momentos de debilidad.

—A mí sólo se me da mejor controlarlos. —Dijo Byakuya.

—Tú eres un maestro cuando se trata de controlar tus emociones. —concedió Soi Fong.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	10. Descubrimiento

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 10.- Descubrimiento.**

A la mañana siguiente, el teléfono móvil de Byakuya sonó poco después de las ocho. Era el detective Ukitake.

—Me gustaría que usted y la señorita Soi Fong vinieran a mi oficina. —le pidió.— Tengo aquí a una mujer con una historia bastante rocambolesca. Pero ella jura que es verdad.

—Es la señora Kuchiki.—Byakuya lo corrigió.— ¿Está queriendo decirme que sabe quién está detrás de Soi Fong?

—Tal vez. Necesito que la señora Kuchiki verifique algunos de los datos antes de poder tomarnos esta historia en serio.

—Estaremos allí enseguida.

Soi Fong miró a Byakuya cuando colgó.

—¿Era Ukitake? ¿Sabe quién está intentando matarme?

—Puede ser. Tenemos que ir a su despacho.

Diez minutos después, entraron en el despacho del detective y vieron allí a una mujer de estatura baja, cabello marrón y de aspecto dulce, tendría alrededor de 30 años. Estaba decaída y Soi Fong temió que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—Les presento a la señora Momo Hinamori.—dijo Ukitake.

A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo me metí en esto. —se retorció las manos y miró a Soi Fong a la cara.— Siento tanto todo lo que usted ha tenido que pasar. Pensé que estaban haciendo el tonto. —la mujer empezó a llorar.— Es como una pesadilla.

Eso le parecía a Soi Fong también.

—¿Sabe quién ha estado intentando matar a Soi Fong?

Momo Hinamori asintió con la cabeza.

—Se lo he dicho al detective, que he estado fuera de la ciudad hasta hace unos días. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de lo que estaba pasando. Al principio, no pude creérmelo. Después, cuando me di cuenta de que era verdad, me entró mucho miedo. Me dijeron que si no les seguía la corriente matarían a Hitsugaya, ese es mi marido y me tenderían una trampa para incriminarme. No he podido dormir. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlas. Mi conciencia no me permitía dejar que siguieran matando a gente, de modo que me aseguré de que no me seguía nadie y vine aquí.

Soi Fong no podía creer que aquella mujer con aspecto dulce estuviera mezclada con los asesinos, pero no cabía duda de que estaba verdaderamente asustada.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Inue Orihime y Nemu .

—¿Orihime? ¿La esposa de Ishida ?

Soi Fong recordó a Orihime, una linda muchacha de cabello naranja. Tenía un aspecto dulce e inocente.

—¿Por qué iba a quererme muerta? Y ni siquiera sé quién es Nemu .

Momo Hinamori vio la duda en los ojos de Soi Fong.

—Sé que parece una ridiculez, pero es la verdad. Todo empezó con las clases de aerobic acuático.

—¿Aerobic acuático?

Momo Hinamori adoptó una expresión sombría y asintió.

—Allí es donde nos conocimos, Orihime, Nemu y yo. Me encontraron llorando en los vestuarios. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y me daba vergüenza contárselo a mi familia. Había descubierto que mi esposo había tenido una aventura. Le había dado un ataque cardiaco grave. Él siempre había manejado dinero, aunque nosotros siempre habíamos vivido moderadamente… ahorrando para cuando fuéramos viejos. Pero lo cierto es que él se había gastado montones de dinero en la otra mujer. Bueno, se dio cuenta de que si sobrevivía, se quedaría tan delicado de salud que yo tendría que ocuparme de la economía de la casa. Y necesitaba que yo lo cuidara. De modo que confesó y me rogó que lo perdonara. Yo no creo en el divorcio, de modo que no me quedó otra alternativa. Orihime y Nemu me ayudaron en aquel momento tan terrible.

—Siento que su matrimonio haya ido mal, ¿pero quiere decirme por qué Inue Orihime y Nemu me quieren muerta?

Soi Fong quería que la mujer retomara la historia original.

Hinamori suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Por culpa de los matrimonios fracasados. Desde que a Hitsugaya le dio el infarto he cuidado bien de él, pero el amor ha desaparecido. No puedo librarme del sentimiento de traición.

—Eso debe de ser algo muy difícil de soportar. —comentó Soi Fong en tono comprensivo.

—Lo es y tanto Nemu como Orihime están en la misma situación; atrapadas en unos matrimonios en los que preferirían no estar. Orihime quiere más emoción en su vida. Siente que Ishida le hace sentirse mayor antes de tiempo. Y Nemu está casada con un borracho que se pone violento continuamente. Empezamos a tomar café regularmente después de la clase de aerobic y a contarnos nuestras penas. Eso me ayudaba a desahogar la rabia que sentía hacia Hitsugaya. Oh, lo reconozco, siempre estaré enfadada con él, pero no se me ocurriría matarlo.

—¿Matarlo? ¿Pensó de verdad en matar a su marido? —preguntó Byakuya.

Momo Hinamori lo miró con frialdad.

—¿No cree que a nosotros las mujeres, nos importa la fidelidad tanto como a los hombres? Los hombres suelen pegarles un tiro a sus mujeres cuando se enteran de que los han engañado con otro. —dijo en tono de desafío.— Supongo que le parecerá bien que un hombre tenga un lío de cuando en cuando.

—No. Creo que un hombre debe cumplir su palabra.

Soi Fong notó el compromiso en el tono de Byakuya y supo que mientras estuvieran casados jamás la engañaría. ¿Pero para qué? Su corazón pertenecía a Hisana. Ella, Soi Fong, no era más que un medio para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas.

Momo Hinamori miró a Byakuya con admiración.

—Qué pena que mi Hitsugaya no pensara lo mismo.—dijo en tono sombrío.—Pero no podía matarlo.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo Soi Fong.— ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo que usted matara o no a Hitsugaya?

—No sólo era que yo matara a Hitsugaya. Sino que éramos las tres las que pensamos en matar a nuestros maridos. Orihime vio una película de unas esposas que se juntaban y mataban a sus maridos. Pero como ninguna tenía motivos para matar a quien fuera, tampoco se sospechaba de ellas. Era una de esas películas tontas.

Soi Fong miró a la mujer con incredulidad.

—¿Ustedes tres planearon matar a sus maridos?

—En realidad no creí que Nemu y Orihime fueran en serio. Pensé que solo eran fantasías suyas. —miró a Soi Fong suplicante.— ¿No habrían pensado ustedes lo mismo? Somos tres mujeres jóvenes. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que Orihime y Nemu eran dos lunáticas homicidas?

—Lo que está diciendo no tiene sentido. —dijo Soi Fong con tranquilidad.— Orihime no necesitaba matar a Ishida.—miró a Hinamori, desafiándola para que continuara con aquella mentira.— Y fue ella la que paralizó el divorcio, porque aún lo ama. La oí por el teléfono el otro día cuando hablé con su marido. Los dos están como un par de tortolitos.

—Orihime es muy buena actriz. Pero le aseguro que el hecho de que paralizara el divorcio no tuvo nada que ver con el amor y todo que ver con el dinero. Orihime se dio cuenta de lo poco que conseguiría si se divorciaba. Por eso decidió no hacerlo.

Soi Fong había tenido un par de casos en los que las mujeres habían decidido seguir casadas por el tema del dinero. No era una situación sana. Pero Orihime e Ishida le habían parecido estar felices.

—¿Inue Orihime le dijo que no se divorciaba de Ishida para poder matarlo y quedarse con todo?

—Al principio no. Quedamos a tomar un té en un local a las afueras de la ciudad; ella lo quiso así. Nos dijo que había decidido no divorciarse porque se negaba a desprenderse de un dinero que sentía también como suyo. Entonces dijo que sería estupendo si Ishida tuviera un accidente y muriera. De ese modo tendría libertad y encima se quedaría con todo y cobraría el seguro de vida. Entonces tanto Nemu como yo dijimos que tampoco echaríamos de menos a nuestros esposos. —Momo Hinamori se puso derecha.— Pero yo jamás habría considerado seriamente quitarme de en medio a Hitsugaya. Tan solo estaba dando rienda suelta a mi rabia. Y entonces fue cuando Orihime nos contó lo de la película que había visto. —a Momo Hinamori se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.— Ella y Nemu empezaron a tramar cómo deshacerse de sus maridos. Yo me uní a ellas. Pensé que estaban bromeando.

—¿Y dónde entraba Soi Fong en todo esto? —preguntó Byakuya.

—Cuando Orihime le dijo a Ishida que le había pedido el divorcio porque se sentía abandonada y él confesó que había contratado a un detective privado para ver si tenía un novio, Orihime se dio cuenta de que la señorita Fong…

—Ahora es la señora Kuchiki.—la interrumpió Byakuya.

—Ah. —dijo Momo con expresión de temor, como si pensara que Byakuya se fuera a vengar de ella en ese momento.

—Por favor, continúe con la historia. —Soi Fong la animó suavemente.

La mujer se volvió a mirarla.

—Sí. Como estaba diciendo, Orihime se dio cuenta de que probablemente nos habría visto a las tres juntas y habría adivinado lo que estábamos tramando. De modo que Orihime y Nemu decidieron que tenían que librarse de usted primero.

Byakuya miró a la mujer con rabia.

—¿Por qué no dio la cara cuando hirieron a Soi Fong?

—No lo supe entonces. Como he dicho, yo he estado fuera de la ciudad. Ni siquiera sabía que Orihime y Nemu habían dicho en serio lo de matar a sus esposos hasta que no regresé. Hará cosa de un mes, Hitsugaya ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para viajar. Yo siempre había querido ir a Europa y para compensar lo que me había hecho, nos marchamos de viaje. Estuvimos fuera cuatro semanas. Cuando volví, Orihime me contó que iban a poner en marcha su plan en cuanto se deshicieran de la señora Kuchiki. No pude creer lo que habían estado haciendo. Intenté razonar con ellas, pero me dijeron que ya era demasiado tarde y que ya habían intentado matarla. Fue entonces cuando me amenazaron e insistieron que tenía que unirme a ellas.

—Inue Orihime parecía tan normal… —dijo Soi Fong entre dientes.

—Lo es, en general. —Contestó Momo—. Ella y Nemu tan sólo son más ambiciosas, o están más dispuestas que el resto de nosotras a ir hasta el final para conseguir lo que quieren.

—¿Quién disparó a Soi Fong? —preguntó Byakuya, queriendo tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Alguien que contrataron de una de esas revistas de mercenarios. Orihime se enfadó mucho cuando el hombre se negó a terminar el trabajo.

Soi Fong la miró con escepticismo.

—Los asesinos a sueldo no suelen detenerse antes de terminar su trabajo. Es parte de su código.

—No había planeado que todos creyeran que había disparado a la persona equivocada. En lugar de tener a la policía local buscándolo tenía a los agentes de las divisiones especiales de Karakura o a la agencia policial que estuviera protegiendo a ese gángster, detrás de él. Y entonces el hombre se largó y Orihime y Nemu decidieron terminar ellas solas en trabajo.

—¿Me está usted diciendo que estas señoras intentaron atropellar a Soi Fong, fabricaron la bomba y cortaron la conexión de los frenos?

Momo Hinamori asintió.

—Se enteraron de cómo fabricar la bomba a través de Internet. Y utilizaron un manual de mantenimiento de un coche para saber dónde estaba la conexión de los frenos. Nemu lo había visto hacer en televisión y pensó que funcionaría.

—¿Y cómo nos han seguido la pista? —preguntó Byakuya.

—A través de las tarjetas de crédito y de teléfono. A Orihime le gusta mucho piratear. Lleva años haciéndolo. Durante los primeros años de su matrimonio trabajó para una de esas empresas que comprueban los límites de las tarjetas de crédito.

Byakuya sacudió la cabeza.

—Cualquiera creería que esas mujeres pasan el tiempo planeando reuniones familiares o en la parroquia y lo que están haciendo en realidad es planeando el asesinato de sus maridos. —Se volvió hacia Ukitake—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Eso depende de la señora Hinamori.

Momo Hinamori lo miró con confusión.

—Les he contado todo.

—No es que no la crea, pero necesitamos pruebas. —dijo el detective Ukitake.

—Me someteré a un detector de mentiras.

—Eso es inadmisible en un juicio.

—No tengo pruebas. —dijo Momo Hinamori con inquietud.— He venido aquí porque me ha parecido lo correcto. ¿Me van a intentar cargar con el muerto sólo porque necesitan arrestar a alguien? Bueno, si lo hacen, la señora Kuchiki seguirá estando en peligro.

Preocupada de que la mujer se negara de pronto a seguir cooperando, Soi Fong intervino.

—No es que el detective Ukitake no confíe en usted, sino que necesitamos pruebas físicas.

Ukitake le sonrió amigablemente.

—Sé que se ha arriesgado viniendo hasta nosotros y no dudo de su palabra. Pero necesito que haga algo más por nosotros. —pidió amablemente ukitake.

Momo pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero siguió recelosa.

—¿El qué?

—Si quisiera llevar un micrófono encima y pudiera conseguir que las mujeres se incriminaran, tendríamos una prueba.

Hinamori se puso pálida.

—Me matarán si se enteran.

—Si no nos ayuda, acabará con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente.—dijo Byakuya.

Momo Hinamori miró suplicante al detective.

—¿No hay otro modo de ayudarlos? Me dan miedo.

—Es el único modo seguro de cazarlas. —dijo Ukitake.

Momo los miró a los tres.

—Supongo que no tengo alternativa.

—No veo otra manera. —dijo Soi Fong, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Ukitake sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Le pondré a un par de hombres para que la vigilen constantemente desde el momento en que salga de aquí. Y a las señoras Orihime y Nemu las tendré bajo estricta vigilancia.

—Siempre he llevado una vida tan tranquila. No puedo creer que me haya visto mezclada en algo así .—gimió Momo.

Ukitake se volvió hacia Byakuya y Soi Fong.

—Ahora que sabemos por quién vamos, les sugiero que se marchen de la ciudad. Apártense de la línea de fuego. No me gustaría que estas aficionadas tuvieran un golpe de suerte justo cuando vamos a pillarlas.

—Tomaremos el siguiente avión. —le prometió Byakuya.

Soi Fong le dio las gracias a Momo Hinamori por dar la cara. Byakuya añadió su agradecimiento y ambos salieron de allí.

De camino hacia el aeropuerto, Soi Fong no pudo evitar pensar que soportar un matrimonio infeliz tendría tanto o más que ver con que aquellas mujeres hubieran llegado a tales extremos de codicia. Y se preguntó también qué sentiría ella viviendo a la sombra de Hisana. ¿Se volvería amargada y resentida? No se imaginaba a sí misma convirtiéndose en una arpía como esas.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Byakuya.

Ella lo miró. Estaban parados en un semáforo y Byakuya la miraba con inquietud.

—Pareces estar muy agobiada.—aventuró.

—Lo estoy .—concedió Soi Fong.— Pero es mi agobio y de momento lo quiero soportar sola.

Byakuya le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado para cuando me necesites. No tienes porqué soportar nada tú sola.

El roce de su mano le hizo sentir un calor que la recorrió desde la cabeza y supo que la resistencia que había intentado mantener no serviría de nada. Él tenía su corazón en sus manos. Siempre había sido así. Pero al mirarlo sólo vio un sentimiento de amistad reflejado en su expresión.

**Continuará..**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	11. Familias

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 11.- Familias**

Soi Fong se revolvía en el asiento con inquietud a media que se iban acercando al rancho Kuchiki. Durante el vuelo a Karakura, le había asaltado la preocupación de que la madre de Byakuya y los demás miembros de su familia pudieran creer que era una caza fortunas que se había quedado embarazada de él para beneficiarse de la riqueza de la familia.

Pero de nuevo argumentó para sus adentros que el hecho de marcharse sola y de no contactar con Byakuya hasta que no se había dado cuenta de que Kaoru pudiera quedarse huérfano, debería convencerlos de que aquella no había sido ni era su intención.

Cuando detuvieron el coche delante de la casa del rancho, dejó de pensar en esas preocupaciones y su hijo invadió sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado en el porche delantero con su madre, su hermana y una mujer anciana, que Soi Fong supuso que sería la bisabuela de Byakuya.

Al verla salir del coche, Kaoru caminó hasta las escaleras del porche. Ayudado por su abuela, llegaron al final del tramo en el mismo momento en el que Soi Fong los alcanzaba. Se agachó y abrazó a su hijo tiernamente.

—Te he echado de menos. —dijo Soi Fong.

Él sonrió y la abrazó. Entonces se apartó de ella y la miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Kaodu vaquedo, mami.

Byakuya esperó a que Soi Fong hubiera abrazado de nuevo al niño para saludarlo.

—Hola, hijo.

Kaoru se volvió a mirarlo, vaciló unos segundos y enseguida le tendió los brazos para que lo levantara.

—Me alegro de que estés en casa, primo.

Un muchacho pelirrojo salió de un lateral de la casa, por donde estaban los establos y el granero. Sin esperar respuesta, Renji le dio a Byakuya una palmada en la espalda y seguidamente le estrechó la mano a Soi Fong.

—Y me alegro de conocerte. Tienes un hijo estupendo.

Soi Fong sonrió al ver la expresión amigable y sincera de su rostro.

—Gracias, es cierto.

Soi Fong vio que Yoruichi ayudaba a la anciana a bajar las escaleras. Entonces notó que Byakuya y Renji la miraban con recelo.

—Le has dado a esta familia un niño del que estar orgullosa. —Dijo la anciana cuando estuvo delante de Soi Fong; con expresión cariñosa, acarició la cabeza de Kaoru y después se volvió hacia Soi Fong.— Soy Hanako Kuchiki . Y tengo algo para ti. —De un bolsillo de la túnica de gamuza que llevaba puesta, la mujer sacó un colgante de cuentas rematadas con una figurita de un oso tallada en madera.— Agacha la cabeza —le ordenó.

Soi Fong obedeció y la anciana apache le puso el colgante al cuello. Hecho eso, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la terraza.

La expresión carente de amabilidad de la mujer le dijo a Soi Fong, que aunque no deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo, se estaba reservando el juicio sobre ella.

—Te acostumbrarás a ella. —le susurró Yoruichi al oído.

—De modo que por fin estás aquí. —una voz de mujer salió de la casa.

Soi Fong miró hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a dos mujeres que salían e iban hacia ellos.

Al llegar hasta el grupo, las mujeres abrazaron a Byakuya y después se volvieron hacia Soi Fong.

—Soy la madre de Byakuya, Sakura.

Soi Fong notó la reserva de su amabilidad, al igual que la de la mujer que la acompañaba.

—Y esta es mi madre, Akira. —añadió la madre de Byakuya.

Kaoru, que estaba en brazos de Byakuya, le tendió los brazos a su madre.

Dándose cuenta Byakuya de que el niño había percibido la tensión en el ambiente, le echó a su madre una mirada reprobatoria. Ella se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir que era su madre y que su deber era protegerlo.

Soi Fong se alegró de tomar posesión de su hijo.

—Me alegro de conocerlas. —Dijo con afabilidad—. Y quiero darles las gracias por darle a mi familia un lugar seguro donde permanecer.

—Entiendo que ahora ya somos todos familia. —dijo Sakura mientras la estudiaba con interés—. Byakuya nos dijo que se han casado.

—Sí. —le confirmó Soi Fong.

—Y así debe ser. —Dijo Sakura como si no hubiera quedado otro remedio; se volvió a mirar a Byakuya.— Los documentos que me pediste que preparara nuestro abogado para que Kaoru sea legalmente tu hijo están en el estudio. Cuando les hayas echado un vistazo, tienes que llamarlo para quedar con él y firmarlos. Soi Fong tendrá que estar presente. Ella también tiene que firmarlos.

A Soi Fong le molestó el modo en que Sakura seguía mirándola con recelo.

—¿Tiene alguna duda de que Byakuya sea el padre de Kaoru? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—No. Sólo me preocupan tus intenciones para el futuro. Está claro que el matrimonio entre mi hijo y tú se ha llevado a cabo simplemente por el bien del niño. Esa no es una buena base para un matrimonio y desde luego menos aún para un matrimonio feliz.

—Nuestro matrimonio y lo que ocurra en él es cosa de Soi Fong y mía. —la interrumpió Byakuya en tono de advertencia.

—Tan solo me preocupan tú y Kaoru. —miró a Soi Fong.— Ya que hablamos claramente… No quiero ver a mi hijo atrapado en un matrimonio infeliz, ni que Kaoru tenga que soportar los problemas que puedan surgir entre ustedes dos.

Soi Fong no la culpaba. Era la madre de Byakuya y era natural que quisiera protegerlo. Y se alegraba de que la mujer mostrara una verdadera preocupación por Kaoru. Al menos a él le habían dado la bienvenida al clan Kuchiki.

—Mi hija es una mujer buena y decente. No tiene que preocuparse de que vaya a hacerle daño a su hijo. —comentó Unohana en tono seco.— Y desde luego jamás le causaría a Kaoru ningún daño o malestar.

Akira se colocó junto a su hija en señal de apoyo, mientras Unohana hacía lo mismo con Soi Fong y Yoruichi se puso al otro lado de su hermana. Un sentimiento bélico impregnó el ambiente, pero eso no era lo que deseaba Soi Fong.

—Entiendo su preocupación por su hijo. —dijo mirando a Sakura con serenidad y después a su madre y a su hermana, pidiéndoles con la mirada que cesaran y desistieran.— Pero le aseguro que no tengo intención de causarle ningún mal a nadie. Jamás he querido aprovecharme de Byakuya. Habría seguido educando sola a Kaoru de no haberme dado cuenta de que un día podría encontrarse solo en este mundo.

—No ha sido mi intención implicar que no me alegre de que le haya hecho partícipe a Byakuya de que tiene un hijo. Kaoru debe conocer a su padre y a la familia de su padre. —Respondió la mamá de Byakuya.

—Sé que Byakuya jamás se habría casado conmigo de no haber sido por Kaoru y no tengo intención de hacerle infeliz continuando con una unión que no desea.

Byakuya miró a su madre con rabia.

—Yo soy el que insistió en que nos casáramos y yo soy el que quiere que continúe.

Sakura lo miró sin inmutarse.

—¿La amas?

—Le tengo cariño y la respeto. Bueno, ha sido un día muy largo. Nos gustaría entrar y refrescarnos un poco.

—Creo que nos llevaremos a Soi Fong y a Kaoru a un motel. —dijo Unohana, echándole el brazo por los hombros a su hija.

Akira hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

—Disculpen a mi hija. Es muy protectora cuando se trata de los muchachos, pero especialmente con Byakuya. Él ha sufrido mucho. Sólo desea que sea feliz, que encuentre la felicidad que sólo puede darle el verdadero amor. —dijo Akira.

—Te avisé que estaban siendo demasiado educados. —Susurró Yoruichi al oído de Unohana.— Y todas esas preguntas acerca de Soi Fong. Estaban buscando algo para desacreditarla.

—Lo único que no deseo es ver sufrir a mi hijo. —soltó Sakura.

—Sé cuidar de mí mismo, mamá. —la regañó Byakuya.

—¡Ya basta! —Fue Hanako la que habló en tono autoritario; se volvió hacia su hija y hacia su nieta.— No quieren que Byakuya sufra. —Entonces se volvió hacia Yoruichi y Unohana.— Y ustedes no quieren que Soi Fong sufra. —Seguidamente miró a las cuatro mujeres.— Sé que mi hija, mi nieta y yo hemos estado observando a la madre y a la hermana de Soi Fong durante estos días. Son buenas personas con intenciones serias. Pero Byakuya y Soi Fong son adultos. Tomarán sus propias decisiones y cometerán sus propios errores. —Hizo un gesto hacia la casa. — Deberíamos entrar todos. Pronto estará lista la cena.

Unohana y Yoruichi se pusieron tensas y no se movieron. En cuanto a Soi Fong, no supo qué hacer. No estaba de humor para pasar tiempo en el campo del enemigo. Más aún, no quería ver a Kaoru implicado en medio de una confrontación.

Renji miró a su tía y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en respetar los deseos de Byakuya y en confiar en su buen juicio.

—Te dije que sabía lo que hacía. —le dijo Byakuya a su madre, luchando por controlarse.

Sabía que su madre tenía buenas intenciones, pero pensaba que le había dejado bien claro que Soi Fong era de fiar.

Sakura aspiró hondo.

—Lo siento. —Dijo en tono seco a los presentes, entonces dirigió su atención a Soi Fong y a su familia.— Por favor, quédense.

—¿Mami?

Soi Fong miró a su hijo y vio que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No pasa nada, mi amor. —lo tranquilizó.— Sólo estamos hablando.

—Sigo pensando en que debemos marcharnos. —insistió Yoruichi.

Hanako le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Si estuviera en el lugar de mi nieta, no estaría preocupada?

—Bueno, no tiene que preocuparse en lo referente a Soi Fong. Cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tenerla como hija política —le contestó Yoruichi.

—¿Y no sienten ninguna reserva en cuanto a tener a Byakuya como hijo político? —le preguntó la anciana.

Yoruichi se puso algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, no lo conozco lo suficiente para estar segura de él.

—Entonces parece que a todos nos vendrá bien conocernos mejor —concluyó la mujer.

Yoruichi se quedó callada, pero aún no estaba convencida.

Soi Fong apretó los dientes. Por el bien de Kaoru debían hacer un esfuerzo por desarrollar una relación agradable, o al menos diplomática, con la madre y la abuela de Byakuya.

—Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche y veremos cómo van las cosas mañana.

—Gracias. —dijo Sakura con sinceridad.

Soi Fong sintió que la mujer se arrepentía de haber estado tan cerca de ahuyentarla. Bueno, no tanto a ella como a Kaoru.

—Por favor, pasen. —añadió Sakura.— La cena está casi lista.

Byakuya se quedó rezagado y Renji hizo lo mismo.

—¿Está vigilado el perímetro de la finca? —le preguntó a su primo en voz baja.

—Tengo hombres rodeándola. Nadie va a entrar.

—Los mantendremos hasta que encierren a esas dos lunáticas. —dijo Byakuya.

Renji asintió.

Byakuya observó con mala cara a las mujeres mientras éstas entraban en la casa.

—¿Crees que mamá se comportará adecuadamente, o vamos a tener que poner guardias también dentro?

Renji le echó el brazo por los hombros a su primo.

—Sólo está preocupada por ti. Durante diez años has estado curando las heridas de tu corazón y sabe que aún no están cerradas. Esperaba que encontraras a una mujer que pudiera curarlas. Pero en lugar de eso te has visto obligado a casarte por el bien de tu hijo.

—No he sido obligado.

Renji levantó las manos como queriéndole decir que se rendía.

—Eh, estoy de tu parte. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Eres la mejor prueba de que amar intensamente puede ser perjudicial. O sea que, tal vez el estar casado con una mujer a la que sólo le tienes cariño funcione mucho mejor.

—Eso es lo que pienso yo. —contestó Byakuya, confiando en poder conseguir que sus sentimientos hacia Soi Fong fueran simplemente eso… de cariño, pero no de amor.

**Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	12. Una dificil decisión

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 12 Una difícil decisión.**

—Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento y darle a Soi Fong la bienvenida a nuestra familia. —dijo Sakura cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa.

—Yoruichi y yo entendemos tu preocupación hacia tu hijo. Nosotros estamos igualmente preocupadas por Soi Fong.—contestó Unohana, claramente empeñada en hacer saber a la familia de Byakuya que él estaba siendo objeto del mismo escrutinio por su parte que Soi Fong por la de ellos.

Como no quería que la conversación siguiera por los mismos derroteros que antes de entrar en la casa, Soi Fong la interrumpió para preguntarle a Renji por las lecciones de montar de Kaoru.

—Se sostiene bien. Claro está, las piernas tendrán que crecerle un poco más antes de poder dejarlo solo. —contestó Renji con una expresión de orgullo de tío en la cara.

—Eso digo yo. —comentó Unohana.

Soi Fong miró a Sakura, pensando que se iba a liar la cosa otra vez. Pero en lugar de eso la mujer frunció el ceño con autoridad paternal y miró a Byakuya y Renji.

—No quiero que lo presionen demasiado. Debe llevar los pies firmes en los estribos antes ni siquiera de permitir que vaya al paso sin nadie a su lado.

—Sí. —contestaron los dos.

El tono servil de los dos hombretones ante la mujer menuda hizo sonreír a Soi Fong.

—Me interesa saber algo más de esas dos mujeres que han intentado matarte, Soi Fong.—dijo Hanako. — Byakuya apenas nos ha dado detalles.

Contenta de tener algo de qué hablar que no fuera algún tema que pudiera conducir a un enfrentamiento, Soi Fong les relató los acontecimientos.

—No me lo puedo creer. —concluyó Soi Fong. —Seguí a Inue Orihime durante dos semanas. Parecía la típica mujer normal. Jamás habría pensado que pudiera ser una asesina.

Sakura miró a Soi Fong y a Byakuya fijamente.

—Parece entonces que los matrimonios frustrados de esas mujeres las llevaron a tales extremos.

Byakuya miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Muchas personas son infelices en sus matrimonios y simplemente se divorcian. Estas mujeres se volvieron codiciosas. —Dijo Byakuya.

La preocupación en el rostro de Sakura aumentó.

—La codicia puede llegar a ser un sentimiento muy desagradable.

La mirada de inquietud que le echó a Soi Fong le hizo entender a ésta que estaba pensando en los sustanciosos ingresos de Byakuya. Soi Fong se puso tensa de indignación. Miró hacia su madre y su hermana y vio que ellas también habían adivinado el curso de los pensamientos de Sakura.

Renji sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a su tía, mientras que Akira parecía no saber que decir y Hanako miraba a su nieta con el ceño fruncido.

Byakuya le echó el brazo por los hombros a Soi Fong y miró a su madre a los ojos.

—Estás muy equivocada si piensas que Soi Fong pudiera hacerle daño a alguien por codicia. Le confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario.

Sakura se ruborizó y su expresión dijo que estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de sugerir como los demás.

—No quise implicar que lo haría. —dijo apresuradamente, bajando la vista al plato.

Soi Fong había estado dispuesta a perdonar el anterior comportamiento de la mujer, pero aquello era ya demasiado.

—Kaoru ha terminado y a mí se me han quitado las ganas. —Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.— Si me disculpan…

Byakuya se puso también de pie y levantó al niño de su asiento.

Soi Fong tomó a su hijo de la mano y avanzó a través de la casa en dirección a la puerta de atrás. Una vez fuera, dejó que el niño tirara de ella hacia el corral donde estaba el potro.

—Sé que en el fondo mi madre no cree que pudieras hacerme ningún daño. —dijo Byakuya cuando la alcanzó.

—Ha ido muy lejos. —le contestó Soi Fong con rabia.— Demasiado lejos. Nunca te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Mañana puedes llamar a tu abogado y pedirle que empiece a preparar los papeles del divorcio porque hasta que no esté libre de ti, tendré que preocuparme de que cada vez que pase algo, tu madre me eche la culpa.

—No lo haré. —dijo una voz de mujer con suma preocupación.

Soi Fong se volvió y vio a Sakura apresurándose hacia ellos, con una expresión acongojada en el rostro. Cuando llegó hasta ellos miró a Soi Fong de frente.

—De todos mis hijos, porque a Renji lo quiero como a un hijo, Byakuya es el que más me ha preocupado siempre. Sé que me he pasado, pero desde que me dijo que quería que funcionara su matrimonio, he estado muy preocupada por él. No tienes idea de cómo se quedó cuando Hisana murió. Se derrumbó totalmente. —Dijo, apretando los labios.— Quería que encontrara a alguien que pudiera curar la herida que la pérdida de Hisana dejó en él. Pero tal vez eso no sea posible jamás. Le has dado un hijo maravilloso y te lo agradezco. Solamente no quiero ver cómo intentan que su matrimonio funcione por el bien de un hijo, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos desea este matrimonio. Acabaran llenos de amargura.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Soi Fong con aspereza.— Sería inútil intentarlo y no quiero que ni Byakuya ni yo misma tengamos que soportar todo esto.

Byakuya le agarró del brazo.

—Podemos hacer que funcione.

Ella se soltó de él.

—No, no podemos.

—¿Mami? —el tono asustado de Kaoru les recordó que estaba allí.

—Vamos a darle las buenas noches a tu poni. —dijo Soi Fong, dándoles la espalda a Byakuya y a su madre y continuando hacia el corral.

Se le escapó una lágrima, pero esperó hasta estar más alejada de ellos para limpiársela.

—No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. —le reprochó Byakuya.

Sakura lo miró. Una expresión de comprensión asomó de repente a su rostro.

—La amas. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—No la amo. Me gusta. Estamos bien juntos y disfruto estando con ella.

—No te dejas a ti mismo amarla. —le corrigió Sakura y se volvió a mirar a la mujer y al niño que estaban junto a la cerca del corral.— Por eso se marchó, ¿verdad? Te amaba, pero sabía que tú jamás te permitirías a ti mismo amar a nadie. —Sakura sintió lástima de Soi Fong—. Entonces tal vez esto sea para bien.

—No, no lo es. —le soltó Byakuya antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban Soi Fong y Kaoru.

—Necesito estar a solas un rato. —dijo Soi Fong cuando lo vio.

—Mi madre está equivocada. Podemos darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. —Dijo en tono seco. — Somos amigos, buenos amigos. Es un comienzo infinitamente mejor que el de muchos matrimonios.

—Así que concluiremos el nuestro mejor que la mayoría. Aceptaré un divorcio amistoso.

Byakuya percibió el trasfondo de tristeza en su voz. Era el mismo tono que había oído en aquella ocasión cuando se habían visto por última vez, cuando ella le había dicho adiós. Tal vez su madre tuviera razón.

—Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz.

Ella alzó la barbilla y apretó los dientes para que no le temblara el mentón.

—Entonces ve a hablar con tu abogado y que prepare los papeles.

En respuesta a su tono desdeñoso, Byakuya volvió a la casa.

Kaoru le tiró a Soi Fong de la manga.

—¿Mamá? —le dijo con preocupación.

—Mamá está bien. —le aseguró ella y se puso de cuclillas para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Está empezando a hacer fresco aquí fuera. —la voz de Unohana sonó a sus espaldas, y Soi Fong se volvió para ver a su madre y a Yoruichi caminando hacia ellos, con una cazadora para Kaoru y otra para ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Yoruichi sin rodeos cuando estuvieron cerca.

—Sólo hemos estado aclarando unas cuantas cosas más. —contestó Soi Fong mientras se ponía la cazadora y su madre se la ponía a Kaoru.

—Sakura entró toda contrita y nos dijo que se había equivocado totalmente con respecto a ti. Al momento entró Byakuya y no dijo ni una palabra a nadie. Se fue al estudio y cerró dando un portazo.

—Va a ponerse en contacto con sus abogados para que preparen los papeles del divorcio. —contestó Soi Fong en tono tenso.

—Entonces por eso ha sido tan amable Sakura. —dijo Yoruichi entre dientes.— Ha conseguido romper su matrimonio. —se miró el reloj.— En menos de seis horas.

—No lo ha roto ella. Simplemente me ha ayudado a enfrentarme a la verdad. Ustedes dos sabían que sólo lo íbamos a hacer por Kaoru y que no iba a durar.

—Cierto. —Unohana se estremeció y miró hacia la casa.— Me alegraré de volver a casa.

—¿Podríais acostar a Kaoru? —les pidió.— Me gustaría estar un rato a solas.

—Claro.

Unohana tomó a Kaoru de la mano y se agarró del brazo de Yoruichi.

A solas por fin, Soi Fong apoyó los brazos en la barandilla de madera de la cerca y dejó que las lágrimas le rodaran libremente. Al sentir una mano sobre el hombro, Soi Fong pegó un respingo. Se volvió para ver quién había invadido su intimidad y vio que era la bisabuela de Byakuya.

—Este divorcio es un error. Tus lágrimas son buena prueba de ello.

La anciana habló con la autoridad que le daban los años.

Soi Fong se limpió las lágrimas, furiosa de haber dejado que alguien la viera llorar.

—No lo es. Al final evitará que se derramen más lágrimas.

—No puedes apartar a Byakuya de tu vida con un pedazo de papel. No lo permitirá. Kaoru es su hijo.

—No tengo pensado hacer eso.

—Será un marido bueno y leal. Es mucho más de lo que acaban teniendo muchas de las mujeres que se casan por amor.

—No puedo seguir casada con él.

Hanako la miró con dureza.

—Byakuya es un buen hombre. Si lo rechazas harías muy mal.

—¿Rechazar? Lo dice como si tuviera elección. No la tengo. —a Soi Fong se le saltaron de nuevo las lágrimas.— Si sigo casada con él, siempre seguiré esperando que un día me abra su corazón. Y no lo hará. Me haré vieja y frustrada y tal vez me vuelva una amargada. Eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Podrías equivocarte. Con el tiempo, tal vez te abra su corazón.

Soi Fong empezó a llorar otra vez.

—No tiene idea de lo mucho que me gustaría que pasara eso, pero he aprendido una dura lección y sé que no va a ocurrir. Desde un principio me dijo que no tenía intención de enamorarse otra vez. Pero aun así me dolió. No pienso pasar de nuevo por un dolor como ese.

Hanako miró hacia la casa.

—A veces es muy obstinado. Todos los hombres de la familia Kuchiki lo son. —soltó un suspiro resignado y se volvió hacia Soi Fong.— Pero pase lo que pase entre Byakuya y tú, debes recordar que tú eres ya de la familia.

—Mi hijo es de la familia. —la corrigió Soi Fong, convencida de que jamás sería más que la mujer que había concebido a Kaoru.

Hanako le tomó la mano.

—Eres de la familia. —le dio un apretón y se la soltó.— Y ahora te dejaré sola.

—Gracias. —mientras observaba a la anciana volviendo hacia la casa, Soi Fong dudó de que el resto de la familia sintiera lo mismo.— Es la única solución. —murmuró entre dientes.

Después, de darle un beso a su hijo, Soi Fong entró en el cuarto que les habían asignado a ella y a Byakuya. Al ver su maleta se quedó helada. En su interior surgió una rabia intensa, una ira ciega e imparable que había ido amontonado durante todos esos años. Agarró la maleta y fue hacia el despacho. Al entrar, dejó la maleta en el suelo con un golpe seco.

—Puedes buscarte otro sitio donde dormir. —le soltó.

Byakuya se volvió hacia ella.

—Sé que no soy perfecta, pero habría sido una buena esposa. —Continuó con rabia.— Algún día, cuando seas viejo y estés solo, te arrepentirás de haberme echado de tu vida en favor de un fantasma.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No quieres volver a sufrir el dolor de perder a la mujer que amas. Bueno, la vida está llena de altibajos y ese es uno de ellos.

—No es sólo el miedo. Hisana estaría viva hoy de no haber sido por mí. —confesó Byakuya, dejando al descubierto el sentimiento de culpabilidad que llevaba obsesionándolo tantos años.

De repente su rabia desapareció. Jamás había visto a Byakuya así. Soi Fong sintió lástima por él.

—Tú no fuiste responsable. El conductor del camión estaba borracho.

—Tuvimos una pelea. Yo había estado trabajando en un caso y ella se sentía abandonada. Pensaba que no me atraía porque estaba embarazada. Intenté decirle que yo la veía preciosa, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para escucharme. Salió de la casa dando un portazo y me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta para serenarse. Se me ocurrió llevarla a algún sitio especial a cenar al día siguiente. Lo había arreglado todo para poder salir con mi esposa y la estaba esperando cuando recibí la llamada. —aspiró hondo.— Jamás debería haberle permitido que se sentara al volante.

—Estaba cruzando una intersección. Fue el otro conductor el que se saltó el semáforo en rojo. —dijo Soi Fong, que había leído el informe del accidente.

—De haber sido mejor marido, ella y nuestro hijo no habrían muerto. —dijo con los dientes apretados.— Y ya nada puede cambiar eso.

—Si te amaba, no querría que te cerraras de este modo al amor.

—No soy un hombre fácil de soportar. La historia podría repetirse. No voy a volver a arriesgarme.

El pensamiento que llevaba tanto tiempo en su subconsciente y que tanto daño le había causado, afloró a su mente.

—La verdad es que no me amas y que sabes que nunca me amarás. Tal vez con otra persona consigas entregarte, pero no soy yo. —se puso derecha y salió de la habitación.

Byakuya la vio marchar. Estaba equivocada. Amarla sería fácil. Pero le había fallado a Hisana. No se arriesgaría a volver a fallar.

**Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review.


	13. Reunidos otra vez

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 13 Reunidos otra vez.**

Soi Fong se levantó a la mañana siguiente deseando poder llevarse a su familia a un motel, pero la noche había terminado en tregua y marcharse de allí tan solo reabriría la brecha.

Mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría pensó en el encuentro de la noche anterior con Byakuya. Aún le dolía.

—Encontrarás a otra persona que te ame. —le dijo a su imagen en el espejo, asintiendo con la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras.

Fue a la habitación de Kaoru pero no estaba en la cama.

—Está con su padre. —La voz de Hanako sonó a sus espaldas.— Han desayunado he ido a montar un rato. Byakuya quiere que Kaoru vaya conociendo la finca.

Soi Fong se puso pálida.

—¿Kaoru está montando el poni por la finca?

Hanako la miró con indulgencia.

—No. Está con Byakuya en su caballo. Mi bisnieto cuidará bien del niño. —Continuó mirando a Soi Fong con sabiduría.— He escuchado lo que dicen los demás. Todos opinan que lo mejor es que Byakuya y tú tomen caminos separados, pero compartiendo la educación de Kaoru. Están equivocados. He visto el aura que los rodea a los tres cuando están juntos.

—¿Y también ha visto ahí a Hisana? —le preguntó Soi Fong en tono mordaz.— Porque siempre está a su lado y siempre lo estará.

—Byakuya te necesita. No es bueno que pase el resto de su vida solo.

—Byakuya no necesita a nadie. Y no está solo. Tiene su fantasma.

Y dicho eso se marchó sin darle tiempo a la anciana a responder. En la cocina se encontró a Yoruichi haciendo un crucigrama.

—He estado con la señora Sakura. Me ha hablado sobre la primera esposa de Byakuya y cómo se cerró al mundo cuando ella murió. Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que esa pérdida fue la causa por la que no te abrió su corazón. —dijo Yoruichi con expresión aliviada.

De modo que Yoruichi estaba contenta porque todas las mujeres estaban de acuerdo en que sería una buena esposa para Byakuya. Bueno, incluso Byakuya coincidía en ese punto.

Soi Fong se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y se preparó algo para desayunar. Acababa de terminar de comer cuando llamó el detective Ukitake para informarla que a última hora de la mañana Momo Hinamori había quedado con Nemu y Orihime. Si lograba que se incriminaran, los hombres de Ukitake las cercarían inmediatamente.

Soi Fong colgó y rezó para que el hombre consiguiera las pruebas necesarias y ella pudiera volver a casa y a su vida.

Demasiado tensa para quedarse en casa, Soi Fong salió al porche delantero y rodeó la casa. En la parte de atrás, vio un majestuoso árbol desde donde se veían todos los corrales y los establos. Paseó hasta la base y se apoyó sobre el tronco. Entonces empezó a observar los campos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando a Byakuya, aunque se dijo que lo que estaba era ansiosa por ver a su hijo.

Cuando finalmente los vio y experimentó una oleada de placer, se dijo que era por la emoción de ver a Kaoru.

Byakuya la vio bajo el árbol y guió su caballo hasta allí.

—Mami, nene montado caballo. —Kaoru dijo con orgullo, sentado delante de su padre.

—Ya veo. —replicó ella, evitando mirar a Byakuya.

Byakuya levantó a Kaoru de la montura y lo dejó en brazos de su madre.

—Anoche te equivocaste. Si fuera a amar a alguna mujer, tú serias la primera en la lista.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó en su caballo.

Soi Fong fue hacia la puerta del porche trasero, pero al llegar se volvió a mirarlo. Jamás lo había visto tan apuesto y viril y el pulso se le aceleró.

—Dios mío, que el detective Ukitake me llame pronto y me diga que podemos volver a casa. —suplicó entre dientes.

A media tarde sus súplicas fueron contestadas. Recibió una llamada del detective Ukitake diciéndole que Nemu y Orihime habían sido arrestadas.

Salió al porche donde Byakuya estaba sentado en una mecedora.

—Se acabó todo. Mi familia y yo podemos irnos a casa.

Byakuya se quedó un buen rato mirando el paisaje en la distancia, con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a tener que planear cómo puedo ver a Kaoru.

—Va a ser algo difícil con la distancia, pero puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras y él puede hacer lo mismo.

—¿Habría posibilidad de que te vinieras a Karakura a vivir?

Detestaba reconocer que le dolía sólo de estar en su presencia, sabiendo que prefería un fantasma a ella.

—No.

La expresión sombría en el rostro de Byakuya le dijo que no le había gustado su contestación, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Voy a reservar los boletos para irnos cuanto antes. —dijo Soi Fong.

Sin esperar respuesta, entró de nuevo en la casa.

Mientras observaba el avión despegar, Byakuya experimentó una intensa sensación de soledad. Mejor sentirse solo que culpable por ser la causa de la muerte de alguien a quien se ama…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente.

—Soi Fong me preocupa, pero no la amo. —se aseguró en tono firme.

Pero sus palabras le sonaron a mentira.

Habían pasado dos días. Dos días terribles en los que Soi Fong no había podido dormir ni dejar de pensar en Byakuya. Lo echaba de menos. Se lo imaginó solo en su casa, dejando que la culpabilidad lo corroyera por dentro, privándolo de cualquier alegría. Y sabía que ella le había llenado la vida de felicidad. Byakuya se había relajado con ella, había sonreído y los dos se habían reído juntos. Y había sido tierno. Su cuerpo tembló sólo de pensar en sus manos acariciándola.

Una expresión de determinación asomó a su rostro. Hanako tenía razón. Estuviera Byakuya dispuesto a admitirlo o no, la necesitaba. Y también estaba Kaoru. Él y Byakuya habían congeniado instantáneamente.

—Y debo darle la oportunidad de tener a su padre junto a él.

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando reconoció que ella también deseaba estar con él. Jamás amaría a ningún hombre como amaba a Byakuya.

—Además, sería una estupidez perder a un hombre bueno como él. —concluyó.

Entró en la cocina y se encontró a su madre y a su hermana con Kaoru.

—Voy a volver a darle una oportunidad a mi matrimonio con Byakuya. —les dijo sin rodeos.

Ambas mujeres la miraron asombradas.

—Si lo vas a hacer por Kaoru, no creo que sea tan buena idea. —dijo Yoruichi.

—Lo voy a hacer por mí y por Byakuya. Lo sepa o no, me necesita. Y yo a él. Me hace sentirme completa. He intentado que no sea así, pero lo amo. Y él siempre ha sido amable y bueno conmigo. —Hizo una mueca.— También me pone frenética a veces, pero por lo que he visto eso le pasa a muchas mujeres.

—Cierto. —concedió Yoruichi.

Unohana continuó mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

—Mi instinto me dice que es lo correcto.

—Sólo recuerda que si las cosas no funcionan, siempre puedes volver aquí. —dijo Unohana y se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su hija.

—Desde luego. —Yoruichi se levantó y la abrazó también.

Hacía cinco días que Soi Fong se había marchado. Y en lugar de pensar cada vez menos en ella, le ocurría lo contrario. Rukia e Ichigo ya se habían mudado a su casa. Ese día había vuelto a casa y se había sentado a oscuras en el salón en su sillón favorito. Su sensación de soledad era tan grande que le dolía el corazón. Los recuerdos de la intimidad que había compartido con Soi Fong lo obsesionaban sin tregua y tuvo ganas de abrazarla.

Y también estaba Kaoru. Se sentía feliz sólo de ver sonreír a su hijo.

—Es mejor así. —se dijo en voz alta, utilizando la voz para darle sustancia a sus palabras.

El ruido de un coche en el camino le hizo protestar lleno de irritación. No tenía ganas de tener compañía, pensó mientras encendía la luz del porche y salía a ver quién era.

Cuando Byakuya vio el coche de Soi Fong se quedó paralizado un momento. Pensó que tal vez fuera una alucinación. Entonces, a la pálida luz de la luna, Byakuya vio a Soi Fong saliendo del coche.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, le entró el pánico. Si había vuelto era porque había pasado algo malo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras del porche y la alcanzó en pocos segundos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada.

Byakuya la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Nada?

Soi Fong estudió su rostro, pero no pudo discernir si él se alegraba de verla o no. Pero por supuesto, no había esperado que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Apretó los dientes con determinación. Esa vez no se retiraría sin pelear.

—He decidido que tú me necesitas y que Kaoru necesita un padre.

—¿Has decidido darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio? —preguntó con dureza.

—Sí. —contestó ella, a pesar de que por dentro estaba pensando que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

Al mismo tiempo, Byakuya se dijo que aquello no era seguro, pero no era capaz de decirle que se marchara. En realidad, no quería. Era su deber cuidar de su hijo y de ella.

—Entonces será mejor que metamos al niño en casa y se pongan cómodos.

Mientras Byakuya sacaba al niño del coche, ella abrió el maletero y sacó dos maletas. Cuando iban hacia la casa, Soi Fong se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban todas apagadas.

—¿Te han cortado la luz?

—Llegué muy cansado a casa. Me tumbé y me quedé dormido.

Ella percibió la vacilación en su tono de voz y notó que no la había mirado al hablar. Estaba mintiendo. Había estado sentado a oscuras, dándole vueltas al asunto y amargándose. Había tomado la decisión correcta al ir allí. Lo quisiera reconocer o no, la necesitaba.

Kaoru estaba cansado de tantos días de viaje en coche. Mientras Byakuya iba por el resto de las cosas que había llevado, dejó a su hijo en el suelo de la habitación de invitados, que estaba enfrente de la principal. Aquella sería la habitación de Kaoru.

Byakuya llevó la cuna de viaje.

—Supongo que tendrá que arreglárselas con ésta hasta que le compremos una cama de la que no se caiga. —dijo.

Mientras él volvía por más cosas, Soi Fong montó la cuna. Afortunadamente, Kaoru estaba totalmente tranquilo.

Byakuya volvió con un par de maletas más y una caja de juguetes.

—Me supongo que debo poner tus cosas en la habitación principal. —dijo mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

Ella lo miró. Su expresión no le dijo nada. Era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero el tono interrogativo de su pregunta le dio la pista de que le estaba dando la posibilidad de poner sus límites. Pero ella había tomado ya una decisión.

—Sí. Las maletas azules son las mías.

Byakuya se relajó visiblemente y fue a buscar las maletas que ella le había indicado para meterlas en la habitación.

Soi Fong se quedó dudosa, pero enseguida alzó la barbilla con determinación y respiró hondo. Tal vez fuera una libertina y una estúpida, pero le parecía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Entonces miró a su hijo, que estaba sacando los juguetes de la caja y decidió no deshacer la maleta esa noche; estaba demasiado cansada.

A sus espaldas oyó pasos y se volvió despacio. Byakuya se había detenido a la puerta de la habitación. Su presencia era como una caricia cálida y acogedora.

—Parece que Kaoru se siente a gusto aquí.

Soi Fong percibió la alegría en su voz.

—Sí.

Kaoru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Papá?

Byakuya sintió un tremendo orgullo.

—Sí, soy papá.

Se acercó al niño y lo levantó en brazos, lo acunó y miró a su alrededor.

—Mañana puedes llevarte mi tarjeta de crédito y salir a comprar muebles para esta habitación.

Soi Fong asintió.

Byakuya había notado que Soi Fong no se había llevado a Karakura todas sus cosas y adivinó que aún no estaba segura de si se quedaría allí o no. Byakuya pensó en la posibilidad de que se marchara de nuevo a Inuzuri y se estremeció por dentro. La presencia de Soi Fong y Kaoru había llenado la casa de un calor que no había sentido desde que Hisana desapareciera. Pero en cuanto a necesitarla, él no necesitaba a nadie. Sin embargo, disfrutaría de su compañía mientras durara.

—Tengo algo de comida que dejó Rukia, o puedo pedir que nos traigan algo de algún restaurante, o si lo prefieres podemos salir a cenar.

—Kaoru y yo nos paramos a cenar hará un par de horas. —Soi Fong vio que el niño bostezaba.— Creo que es hora de darle un baño y meterlo en la cama.

Byakuya buscó toallas y la ayudó mientras mentalmente sintió deseos de llevar a su hijo a una tienda de juguetes para darle los caprichos que quisiera.

—Ha sido un día muy largo. —le dijo en la cocina mientras él se comía un sandwich de carne asada.— Me voy a dar una ducha y a prepararme para irme a dormir.

A Byakuya no se le escapó la breve sonrisa que ella le dirigió y reconoció su invitación.

Engulló el resto del sandwich y fue hacia la habitación. El agua del baño estaba corriendo. Byakuya se desnudó, entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha con ella.

—Se me ocurrió que quizás quisieras que alguien te frotara la espalda.

A Soi Fong le subió la temperatura sólo de verlo desnudo.

—No estaría mal.

Mientras él la enjabonaba, Soi Fong tuvo que contenerse para no gemir. Sus caricias eran deliciosas.

Byakuya tuvo que reconocer que se sentía de maravilla.

Se lavaron mutuamente, acariciándose juguetonamente y después se secaron el uno al otro con unas toallas grandes y suaves.

Cuando salieron del baño y entraron en el dormitorio, Soi Fong se pegó el trasmisor del niño a la oreja.

—Pasé por la habitación de Kaoru antes de entrar en el baño. Está profundamente dormido.

Soi Fong sonrió al tiempo que él la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama.

Sus caricias y sus besos despertaron los sentidos de Soi Fong y mientras Byakuya la poseía con ardor sólo pudo pensar en lo bien que sus cuerpos se acoplaban.

Mientras se movían al ritmo más antiguo del Universo, Byakuya pensó que Soi Fong y él congeniaban totalmente en aquel aspecto. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Entonces todo pensamiento racional lo abandonó mientras alcanzaban juntos la cima del placer y se perdían en el goce erótico del momento.

**Continuará…**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si pueden dejen un review. Por cierto este es el penúltimo capítulo.


	14. Amor

**Adaptación de la novela "El hijo secreto de Slade" de Elizabeth August. **

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Gracias por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia. Aquí les dejo el capítulo final, espero que les guste.

**EL SECRETO**

**Capítulo 14 Amor**

Soi Fongestaba sentada en el porche trasero de la casa, observando a Byakuya que jugaba con Kaoru. Era un relajado sábado de primavera y hacía casi dos meses que ella y Kaoru habían llegado allí. Estaba claro que la unión entre los dos hombres de la casa crecía con fuerza día a día. Y sabía que a ella Byakuya le tenía cariño, pero también que nunca permitía que ese sentimiento cruzara el límite designado.

—No hay matrimonio perfecto. —murmuró en voz alta.

Ella y Byakuya se llevaban de maravilla. Cuando volvía a casa después de una dura jornada de trabajo, hablaba con ella. Hablaban de todo… bueno, de todo no. Ella jamás mencionaba a Hisana, ni le hablaba de la frustración que sentía porque la presencia de la mujer aún permaneciera en la casa. En varias ocasiones había pensado en decirle que vendieran aquella casa y se mudaran a otra, pero sabía que mudarse no solucionaría el problema. Él se llevaría a Hisana a donde quiera que fuera.

Un sentimiento de inutilidad la invadió y se preguntó si de verdad podría vivir a la sombra del fantasma de Hisana el resto de su vida. Había pensado que sí. El problema era que amaba a Byakuya de todo corazón. En silencio maldijo por el círculo vicioso en el que se encontraba. Como lo amaba no podía dejarlo. Pero era el mismo amor el que la atormentaba porque deseaba que la correspondiera.

—¡Eh, necesito ayuda para escapar! —gritó Byakuya, fingiendo que Kaoru lo había inmovilizado sobre la yerba.

Inmediatamente, Soi Fong apartó de su mente los inquietantes pensamientos y se unió a ellos. Los tres rodaron sobre la yerba, riéndose y haciéndose cosquillas. Entonces Byakuya se volvió y la besó en la frente y su mirada la dejó sin aliento. Sabía que la estaba viendo sólo a ella y había amor allí. Soi Fong sintió un gran júbilo.

A la mañana siguiente Soi Fong estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba el desayuno. Después de todo, parecía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sonriendo, fue en busca de Byakuya para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo.

Lo encontró en su despacho, de pie delante del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta. Sobre la mesa, delante de él, vio una caja de madera tallada. Estaba tan concentrado mirando el contenido que ni siquiera la oyó entrar.

Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo un poco más atrás que él; Byakuya sacó una foto de la caja y la miró con intensidad. Desde donde estaba, Soi Fong vio una pareja de novios en la foto y supo sin duda que era de él y Hisana el día de su boda. Metió la mano en la caja y sacó una pequeña alianza de oro. Soi Fong vio el resto de las cosas que componían el contenido de la caja. Estaba llena de recuerdos… cartas, fotografías, un par de joyas de mujer. Y no tuvo duda de que todas eran recuerdos de Hisana.

Los ojos se le empañaron con lágrimas de frustración. Había bajado la guardia unos momentos, pero ya estaba reforzándola de nuevo. Ella jamás ganaría. En silencio, para que no supiera que lo había estado observando, fue a buscar a Kaoru y lo llevó a la cocina. El dolor que sentía era más intenso que ninguno de los que había experimentado antes.

—Fue una estupidez volver. Sabía que esto ocurriría y seguirá ocurriendo y cada vez me sentiré peor, hasta que acabe entumecida. —le dijo a su hijo, sabiendo que él no la entendía, pero necesitada de decirlo en voz alta.— Sé que estás muy unido a tu padre e intentaré que lo veas lo más a menudo posible, pero no puedo vivir a la sombra de un fantasma.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza.

—¿Fantazma?

Mientras Soi Fong se ocupaba de que Kaoru desayunara, se preparó mentalmente para decirle a Byakuya que iban a volver a Inuzuri. Sobre todo, se dijo con dureza, no debía derramar una sola lágrima delante de él. Después de repetírselo para sus adentros unas cuantas veces, Soi Fong ensayó mentalmente la manera de decirle que no le parecía que su matrimonio estuviera funcionando.

—No tengo tiempo para desayunar hoy. —La voz de Byakuya la sacó de su ensimismamiento.— Tengo que hacer algunos recados, pero volveré pronto. Me voy a tomar el día libre.

Sorprendida de oírlo tan cerca, se volvió en el momento preciso para que él le plantara un beso en la frente. Antes de poder abrir la boca, fue hacia Kaoru.

—Pórtate bien con mamá. —Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Al momento siguiente salió por la puerta.

Soi Fong frunció el ceño al verlo marchar. Él estaba feliz en su mundo mientras el de ella se desmoronaba.

Cuando estaba recogiendo la ropa de Kaoru para meterla en la maleta, Byakuya volvió a casa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—No puedo vivir a la sombra de Hisana. —dijo.— Pensé que podría, pero no.

—Ya no me obsesiona su memoria, Soi Fong.

Ella se puso derecha y lo miró muy enfadada. Byakuya parecía sincero, pero Soi Fong no se lo tragó.

—No me mientas, Byakuya Kuchiki. Te vi esta mañana en tu estudio con un cofre lleno de recuerdos.

—Mamiii, papiii —gritó Kaoru, mirando de uno a otro asustado.

—No pasa nada, hijo. —Byakuya lo levantó en brazos—. Tu madre y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar. No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. —miró a Soi Fong.— Cuando me viste esta mañana, estaba despidiéndome. Puse la caja en un baúl del ático donde están el resto de las cosas de Hisana. Y uno de los recados que he hecho ha sido una visita a su tumba para decirle adiós. Siempre será parte de mi vida… una parte de mi pasado. Pero Kaoru y tú son mi presente y mi futuro.

Soi Fong quiso confiar en él, pero no quería quedar en ridículo otra vez.

—No te creo. Guardaste la caja porque tuviste miedo de que yo pudiera encontrarla y tocarla. Y sólo dices que Hisana es parte de tu pasado porque no quieres separarte de Kaoru.

—Estás equivocada. —le tomó la mano y salió con ella y Kaoru de la casa.

—No vamos a ir a ningún sitio contigo. —protestó.— Vamos a volver a Inuzuri.

—Sé que he sido difícil y testarudo y todo lo demás. Pero te quiero.

Soi Fong estuvo a punto de tropezarse y caerse al suelo. No podía creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Byakuya.

—¿Me quieres?

—Hace mucho. Sólo que me ha costado todo este tiempo reconocérmelo a mí mismo. —estaban ya en su camioneta y Byakuya estaba atando a Kaoru a la silla.

Soi Fong estaba detrás de él.

—Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

Después de asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien colocado, Byakuya se volvió hacia Soi Fong.

—Te quiero. —dijo, y el calor en sus ojos y la ternura de su expresión le dejó sin aliento.— Pero ahora entra en el coche. Hay algo que debo hacer.

Demasiado aturdida como para hablar, Soi Fong hizo lo que le decía.

Byakuya fue a casa de Ichigo y de Rukia.

—Se van a quedar con Kaoru unas horas. —dijo mientras desataba al niño.— Hoy no puede venir con nosotros. No quiero tener que preocuparme de él.

Soi Fong se quedó en el coche y lo observó mientras dejaba al niño con Rukia y su esposo. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Byakuya diciéndole que la amaba. Deseaba creerlo con toda su alma, pero tenía miedo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó cuando volvió.

—A un lugar entre el cielo y la tierra, para que ambos sean testigos de lo que tengo que decirte.

Pasado un rato, Soi Fong se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia el rancho de la madre de Byakuya.

Cuando llegaron, entró en la finca pero no se detuvo en la casa, sino que continuó hacia los pastos y campos que se extendían más allá. Tras avanzar un buen trecho, aparcó en la base de una colina.

—Éste. —dijo mientras le abría la puerta para ayudarla a salir.— es el lugar favorito de mi bisabuela. También es donde vengo cuando quiero pensar algo con tranquilidad.

Soi Fong miró a las tierras salvajes que los rodeaba.

—Desde luego es un lugar muy aislado.

Subieron por un camino que avanzaba por la colina y al poco rato llegaron a la cima de la pequeña elevación.

—Esta vez lo voy a hacer bien. —dijo, extrayendo dos anillos del bolsillo.— Será mejor que te quede bien. —añadió.— Tomé la medida de uno de los anillos de tu joyero y le pedí a un amigo que nos los hiciera.

Soi Fong apenas podía respirar mientras Byakuya le tomaba la mano.

—Soi Fong, te prometo mi amor y con este anillo te desposo. —dijo y le deslizó el anillo por el dedo.

Soi Fong miró fijamente la alianza de oro blanco y amarilla, en la que los dos metales se entrelazaban formando un precioso diseño. Su aguante cedió y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de alegría.

Byakuya le dio el segundo anillo.

—Sé que he sido muy difícil. Pero espero que sientas lo mismo por mí que yo por ti. Si no, tengo la intención de pasarme el resto de la vida intentando ganarme tu amor.

—Has sido más que difícil. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo he intentado, jamás he sido capaz de dejar de amarte. —tomó el anillo que él tenía en la mano y se lo puso al dedo—. De todo corazón, te prometo mi amor.

Byakuya se echó a reír de felicidad, la levantó en brazos y la besó. Soi Fong se abrazó a él y empezó a reír incluso mientras sus labios se unían apasionadamente. Jamás había sentido una felicidad tan grande ni una sensación de plenitud tal junto a él. Y allí estaban los dos solos, juntos en un mundo propio y tal y como él le había prometido… en un lugar entre el cielo y la tierra, testigos mudos de su amor.

**Fin.**


End file.
